Ni muerta Ni retornable
by ShinsaDeChiba
Summary: 4to Libro. Con una Hermanastra hija del diablo, un demonio que vive en su sótano, un asesino loco, fantasmas y una boda de primavera que planificar, Serena Tsukino desearía morir, Ah pero ella ya está muerta...
1. Capítulo Uno

**Bueno niñas como saben este libro pertenece a la graciosa Mary Janice Davidson y los personajes a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo Uno **

Del St Paul Pioneer Press

15 de Diciembre de 2005

ENCONTRADA TERCERA MUJER ASESINADA. Minneapolis, Minnesota.

El cuerpo de una residente de Edina fue encontrado esta mañana aproximadamente a las seis y media de la madrugada. Cathie Robinson, de 26 años, fue encontrada en el aparcamiento del Wal―Mart de Lake Street. Los forenses afirman que había sido estrangulada. Se había denunciado de su desaparición el 13 de Diciembre. Se cree que es la tercera víctima del así llamado Asesino del Camino de Entrada, al que se le han imputado por ahora tres víctimas locales.

El detective Seiya Kou, que ha estado trabajando con el FBI desde la aparición de la segunda víctima, Martha Lundquist, que fue encontrada el 23 de Noviembre, afirma que la investigación está siguiendo varios rastros. ―Esta es nuestra máxima prioridad ―dijo Kou―. Nada más se le aproxima siquiera.

Se denunció de la desaparición de la Señora Lundquist el 8 de Noviembre, y su cuerpo fue encontrado en el aparcamiento del Almacén White Bear Lake Target el 10 de Noviembre.

El FBI ha hecho un perfil del asesino, que parece estar eligiendo a mujeres altas y rubias de ojos claros y pelo corto. Aunque es "inminente" un arresto, Kou advierte a las mujeres de Minneapolis que tomen precauciones cuando abandonen sus lugares de trabajo.

Se cree que el Asesino del Camino de Entrada ha atacado también en Iowa, Missouri y Arkansas.

El FBI y la policía local creen que la primera víctima local fue Katie Johnson, de 27 años, cuya desaparición se denunció el 28 de Octubre y cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado el 4 de Noviembre en el aparcamiento del McStop de Lakeville.

Del Star Tribune,

17 de Diciembre del 2005

NACE, hijo de Setsuna Tsukino y Kenji Jonathan Tsukino de Edina, Minnesota, un niño, Jonathon Kenji Tsukino II, a las 12:05 de la mañana el 15 de Diciembre en Fairview Ridges, Edina.

Así reza mi lápida sepulcral:

Serenity Anne Tsukino.

25 de Abril 1974 ― 25 de Abril 2004

Nuestro corazoncito, solo descansa.

―Esto es tan deprimente ―observó mi mejor amiga, Rei Hino.

―Es raro ―Mi hermana Mina Aino, estaba mirando fijamente― Esto es muy, muy raro.

―¿Nuestro corazoncito, solo descansa? ―pregunté―. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa?

―Yo creo que es agradable ―dijo mi hermana, un poco dubitativa.

Parecía el sueño de un viejo verde con su pelo largo y rubio color sirope de caramelo, con grandes ojos azules y chaqueta roja. ¿Sabéis como los hijos de sacerdotes algunas veces se vuelven salvajes cuando finalmente se alejan de sus padres? Mina era la hija del diablo (no, de veras), así que su forma de rebelarse era ser tan agradable y dulce como era posible. Un plan cobarde.

―Es algo diferente. La mayoría de la gente habría salido con un versículo de la Biblia, pero tu madre ciertamente no lo hizo.

―Dado como acabaron las cosas ―replicó Rei, pasándose una mano por su pelo negro rizado― es un poco profético, ¿no crees? ―Como era habitual, cuando tenía el pelo recogido, se lo echaba hacia atrás tan firmemente, que el arco de sus cejas la hacía parecer constantemente asombrada. Aunque era posible, dado donde estábamos de pie, que estuviera realmente asombrada.

―Creo que de pie delante de mi propia tumba es el último lugar en el que quiero estar el día 17 de Diciembre, eso es lo que creo ―Depresivo y espeluznante. Como debían ser las fiestas.

Rei suspiró de nuevo y descansó la frente en mi hombro.

―Pobre Serena. No puedo superarlo. ¡Eras tan joven!

Mina sonrió un poco.

―Como si pasar los treinta no fuera suficiente trauma. Pobre Serena.

―¡Tan joven!

―¿Podéis recuperar la compostura, por favor? Estoy aquí mismo ―Embutí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y me mostré contrariada―. ¿A cuánto estamos, como a diez bajo cero? ¿Me estoy congelando?

―Siempre te estás congelando. No te quejes si saliste sin tus guantes. Y estamos a treinta y cinco grados, nenita.

―¿Quieres mi abrigo? ―dijo Mina―. En realidad yo no siento el frío.

―Otro de tus poderes siniestros ―dijo Rei―. Lo añadiré a la lista con las armas hechas de fuego infernal y el ser siempre capaz de calcular una propina del 22 por ciento. Ahora Sere, vuelve a razonarlo para mí... ¿cómo es que tu lápida está finalmente aquí?

Lo expliqué, con suerte por última vez. Yo había muerto, por supuesto, en primavera. Me había alzado en las primeras horas de la madrugada del día de mi funeral y había salido de correrías no-muertas. Ya que mi cuerpo había desaparecido, el funeral se había cancelado.

Pero mi madre, que había tenido una enorme pelea con mi padre y mi madrastra sobre cuanto gastar en mi lápida de mármol, se había apresurado a encargar la cosa. Para cuando todo hubo terminado, funeral, sin misa, ni entierro, (Mi familia sabía la verdad sobre qué era yo, y también Rei. Al resto, mis compañeros de trabajo y amigos, se les había dicho que el funeral había sido una broma, una de muy poco mal gusto).

De cualquier forma, mi lápida había estado almacenada los últimos seis meses. (Mi madrastra había votado por puro y barato granito, con mis iniciales y las fechas de mi muerte y nacimiento, un penique ahorrado era un penique ganado, aparentemente. Mi padre, como hacía siempre que mi madre y Setsuna estaban involucradas, se había quedado al margen).

Después de unos meses, la funeraria había contactado cortésmente con mi madre y había preguntado que quería hacer con mi lápida. Mamá tenía la parcela y la lápida pagada, así que había hecho que la colocaran antes de ayer, y lo había mencionado en el almuerzo de ayer. Ya sabéis, algo así como: "Camarero, quiero sopa de tomate con parmesano, y por cierto, cielo, ayer hice que colocaran tu lápida en el cementerio.

Rei y Mina habían tenido una curiosidad morbosa por verla, y había cedido. Qué demonios, era un respiro de los preparativos de la boda y las tarjetas de navidad.

―Tu madre ―comentó Rei― es un modelo de espeluznante eficiencia.

Mina sonrió abiertamente.

―Oh, la Doctora Tsukino es tan agradable.

―Y cuando piensas que tu madrastra no puede ser más inepta... sin ofender, Mina. ―La Setsuna era técnicamente la madre biológica de Mina. Era una larga historia.

―No me ofendo ―replicó ella alegremente.

―¿Ya habéis visto suficiente degeneradas?

―Espera, espera. ―Rei encasquetó un ramo de lirios color crema en mi tumba. Casi chillé. Yo había asumido que los había cogido para una de las ochenta mil mesas de nuestra casa. No para mi tumba―. Adelante.

―Inclinemos las cabezas ―sugirió Mina.

―De ningún modo. Estáis las dos jodidamente enfermas.

―Esa lengua ―replicó gentilmente mi hermana.

―No vamos a rezar sobre mi tumba. Ya es bastante repugnante solo el estar aquí. Ese sería el paso final y extremadamente raro.

―No soy yo lo que está a base de una dieta líquida, ni soy la Reina de los Vampiros. Bueno, si no vas a rezar, vámonos.

―Buenas noches, Su Majestad.

―Beru, cariño ―llamé, poniendo más crema a mi té―. Toma asiento. Coge una taza.

―¿Cuánto llevas levantada?

―Dos horas o así ―dije, intentando no parecer presuntuosa. Dios había respondido a mis plegarias y últimamente me levantaba alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Por supuesto, vivía en Minnesota en Diciembre, así que estaba tan oscuro a las cuatro como a las ocho, pero aún así.

―¿Pero... no has visto el periódico? ―Beru se sentó delante de mí, con el Tribune doblado bajo el brazo. Lo colocó cerca de ella e ignoró la tetera―. ¿Aún no?

―No me gusta cómo suena eso. Ni lo más mínimo. ―Beru dudó, y se abrazó a sí misma. Beru era un vampiro viejo, ridículamente hermosa como la mayoría de los vampiros, totalmente devota a Sinclair y, en menor medida, a mí. Ella había hecho a Sinclair, tiempo atrás, y nos había ayudado a ambos a ganar nuestras coronas más recientemente, protegiéndonos, viviendo con nosotros (¡no así, ewwww!)... era como un mayordomo, solo que pequeña y mona. Así que supongo que era un menordomo.

Tenía pelo largo de color melcocha, que usualmente recogía en un moño eficiente, y enormes ojos celestes. Grandes cejas castaño oscuras animaban sus ojos. Aunque apenas me llegaba a la barbilla, emitía una apariencia casi noble. Como a Ellen, la madre de Escalarta O'Hara, nunca había visto los hombros de Beru tocar el respaldo de ninguna silla, nunca la había visto siquiera en mala postura. También era enloquecedoramente lista y nunca olvidaba nada. Habría sido una reina mucho más regia que yo, a decir verdad.

De cualquier modo, el caso era, que manejaba con aplomo todo tipo de situaciones que a la mayoría nos volvería clínicamente locos o al menos irritables. Y estaba dudando. Estaba nerviosa.

Señor, ayúdame a ser fuerte.

―Supongo que será mejor que me lo cuentes. ―Desplegó silenciosamente el periódico y me lo ofreció. Nacimientos y muertes. Leí el anuncio―. Huh ―dije sin sorprenderme para nada―. Mi hermano nació hace días, y no se molestaron en decírmelo. ¿Qué te parece?

Beru estaba de hecho encogiéndose de miedo en su silla y abrió los ojos de par en par ante mi comentario.

―¿Eso... ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es tu único comentario?

―Oh, vamos. Crecí con esa gente. Este no es un comportamiento exactamente atípico. Supongo que será mejor que me pase por la casa y presente mis respetos. Veamos... se supone que nos veremos con la florista esta noche, pero dudo seriamente que a Sinclair le importe que pase eso a otro día... y se supone que Rei y yo tenemos programada una cena tardía, pero ella no querrá que me pierda esto... si, iré a ver al bebé esta noche.

La frente perfecta y lisa de Beru estaba arrugada de sorpresa.

―Debo decir, Majestad, que te estás tomando esto mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

―Lo estaba esperando. He estado medio atenta a los anuncios de nacimientos... solo que no había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlos hoy. El bebé es prematuro... no creía que Setsuna saliera de cuentas hasta Enero.

―Puede haberse hecho un lío con las fechas ―sugirió Beru―. Es posible que calculara mal la fecha de su última menstrua...

―Eh, estoy intentando suprimir mi sed impía aquí ―le recordé.

―Lo siento.

Eché otro vistazo al periódico.

―Así que hermano Jon. Sabes, el último bebé que tuvo Setsuna era la hija del diablo.¿Me pregunto cómo vas a ser tú?

―Tu padre no está aquí ―dijo la Setsuna. Aunque se la veía ojerosa, su pelo color piña estaba en perfecta forma. Estaba aferrando un escucha-bebés entre sus dedos ásperos, y un llanto monótono salía de él―. No volverá hasta mañana

―Estoy aquí para ver al bebé, Setsuna. Ya sabes, ¿mi hermano? Felicidades, por cierto.

Todavía estaba colgada de la puerta, manteniéndome firmemente en los escalones delanteros.

―No es buen momento, Serena.

―No lo es nunca. En realidad, para ninguna de las dos. Tienes un aspecto terrible ―dije alegremente.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

―Ahora estoy ocupada, así que tendrás que volver en otro momento.

―Mira, Setsuna, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? Puedo seguir llamando y viniendo por aquí y tú puedes seguir despachándome, y yo puedo quejarme a mi padre que tarde o temprano se cansará de estar en medio y hará que me dejes ver al bebé, o puedes dejarme entrar esta noche y acabar con esto.

Abrió la puerta de par en par.

―Estupendo, pasa.

―Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable. ¿Has ganado una tonelada de peso últimamente? ―pregunté, quitándome el abrigo. Entonces recordé que tenía frío constantemente y no iba a quedarme mucho y me lo volví a poner―. No es que parezcas, ya sabes, bien.

―Tengo que comprobar a Jon ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño al escucha-bebés―. El médico dice que es un cólico. Tu padre me dejó con él.

―Sí, ese es el tipo de cosas que se le dan bien.

―Le llamamos así por tu padre ―añadió orgullosamente, y estúpidamente.

―Pero el nombre de Papá es Kenji John. Con H. El nombre del bebé es Jon, que, como estoy segura que sabes, siendo su madre, es una abreviatura de Jonathon, que se escribe de forma totalmente diferente―. Mis labios se estaban moviendo, ¿podía entenderme ella? Quizás era el momento de sacar las Crayolas.

Me miró furiosa.

―Bastante. Es Jon Kenji, como tu padre.

Me rendí.

―¿En qué dormitorio has puesto al niño?

Señaló hacia el sur al final del pasillo hacia lo alto de las escaleras... el dormitorio más alejado del principal. Sorpresa. Me encaramé a las escaleras, y ella fue justo detrás.

―Será mejor que no le muerdas ―gruñó, lo cual no consideré digno de respuesta.

La Setsuna sentía (y decía, ruidosamente, todo el tiempo) que había sido muy insensible por mi parte no quedarme muerta, y sentía que mis compañeros vampiros eran malos elementos. Eso último era algo difícil de rebatir―. Será mejor que no. De hecho, quizás no deberías tocarle en absoluto.

―Lo prometo, no estoy resfriada ―Abrí la puerta... podía oír al bebé aullando a través de la madera... y entré en el cuarto infantil, que estaba abarrotado de Winnie de Pooh. Ech, al menos que sea el Pooh original.

―Lo redecoraremos la próxima semana ―replicó ella ausentemente, mirando hacia la cuna―. Con todo lo de La Sirenita que aparece en eBay.

Diablos, no me sorprende que el crío estuviera chillando. Le miré y no vi nada especial: la cara roja típica de un recién nacido con un matojo de pelo negro, ojos pequeños cerrados en dos grietas, boca abierta en el "EeeeeeYAH eeeeeeYAH eeeeeeYAH" sostenido de un pequeño bebé enojado.

Estaba vestido con uno de esos saquitos, como un guisante, de un verde pálido que hacía que el pobre crío pareciera positivamente amarillo. Sus pequeñas extremidades no tenían mucha grasa; eran como ramitas. Sus diminutos puños eran del tamaño de nueces.

Pobre crío. Atrapado en esta casa excesivamente grande con un tema Walt Disney, la Setsuna como madre, y ropa verde. Era demasiado pedir para cualquiera, no importaba que no hubiera estado en el planeta más de una semana. Si hubiera podido llorar por él, lo habría hecho.

―Toma ―dijo la Setsuna, y me ofreció un pequeño bote de Purell.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―No soy contagiosa.

―Estás muerta.

Pensé en discutir pero después me rendí y di a mis manos un lavado rápido. Baby Jon gemía todo el rato. Me sentía un poco gemebunda yo misma cuando devolví la botella.

No pregunté si podía cogerle; solo lo hice, sujetándole cuidadosamente la cabeza. (Recordaba mucho de mis días de canguro). Terminó un "¡EeeeeeYAH!" final y se quedó allí, con la boca abierta.

―No quiero que le... ―empezó la Setsuna y después se cortó y miró a su hijo―. Dios mío, es la primera vez que deja de llorar en horas.

―Supongo que le gusto.

―Devuélvemelo.

Le ofrecí a Baby Jon, y tan pronto como abandonó mis brazos empezó a aullar de nuevo. La Setsuna me lo devolvió apresuradamente, y se calló.

Sonreí... no pude evitarlo. ¡Un nuevo poder vampiro! Los recién nacidos hacían mi malvada voluntad. Incluso mejor, la Setsuna parecía tan verde como el traje de Baby Jon.

―Bueno ―dije en voz muy alta, porque se lo había devuelto otra vez y tenía que hacerme oír sobre los gritos―. Ya me voy.

―¡Espera!

Heh.

Abrí de golpe la puerta de la cocina y prácticamente salté en medio del suelo.

―¡He vuelto! ―grité.

―Sí, yo también ―dijo Rei. Todavía tenía su abrigo color caramelo, un abrigo de hombre que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, y tenía su labor de punto en una mano y sus guantes en la otra. Nadie más levantó la mirada. Quizás tenía que replantearme la entrada dramática; demasiada gente la había usado ya―. Gracias por cancelar nuestra cita, mala puta.

―Oh, vamos, como si te importara mucho que fuera allí y fastidiara a la Setsuna. Y he cancelado lo de mañana también, porque... ―Hice una pausa para el impacto dramático― voy a cuidar de mi hermanito.

Rei jadeó.

―¿Que vas a qué?

Beru y Sinclair de hecho levantaron la mirada.

―No captamos eso, querida ―me dijo Sinclair.

―Lo habéis captado todos. Oísteis exactamente lo que dije. ―Me saqué las manos frías de los bolsillos y las soplé, lo que hizo que estuvieran bajo cero―. Sí, eso es. Voy a hacer de canguro. Al bebé le gusto, y aunque a la Setsuna no, está desesperada por salir de casa. Así que voy a volver mañana por la noche.

―Volver... a casa de tu madrastra.

―Sola con el bebé ―aclaró Beru.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Es un milagro de navidad!

―Bueno, iré ―decidió Rei―. Te acompañaré. Y me gustaría ver a... John, ¿verdad?

―Jon. Si. ¡Será divertido! Raro. Pero divertido. Podemos hacer palomitas y "olvidarlas" en el fondo de su armario. ―Tiré mis llaves sobre el mostrador y crucé la habitación―. ¿En qué estáis trabajando, chicos?

Darien Chiba Sinclair se recostó hacia atrás para poder echarme una mirada. Era el rey de los vampiros, mi amante, mi prometido, mi némesis, y mi compañero de piso. Había sido por decirlo suavemente, un año interesante.

Como siempre, quedé tan distraída por el atractivo esencial de Sinclair, que casi olvidé mirar el libro que en el que estaban tan enfrascados. Estaba tan... bueno, bueno.

Bueno y guapo y alto y de hombros amplios y tan, tan guapo. Guapo de debería-ir-contra-la-ley. Manos grandes. Gran sonrisa. Grandes dientes. Gran todo. Olalá. Después de meses de luchar contra mi atracción por él, ya no tenía que hacerlo más, y chica, era insaciable. Ambos lo éramos. Era agradable no tener que mirarle por el rabillo del ojo todo el tiempo. Íbamos a casarnos. Estábamos enamorados. Se suponía que teníamos que babear incontroladamente el uno por el otro.

Le aparté algo de su pelo oscuro de la frente, intentando no mirar embobada a sus ojos azules, dejando que mi mano vagara hacia abajo por su solapa, y finalmente arranqué la mirada volviéndola hacia la mesa. En medio segundo, mi buen humor se evaporó como el sabor de la Setsuna en una venta de degustación.

―¿Qué demonios está haciendo eso aquí?

―Querida, me estrujas... ―Me puso la mano en la cintura y gentilmente se soltó, porque estaba retorciéndole la solapa en el pecho y, conociéndole, estaba menos preocupado por el daño a su tráquea que porque arruinara la línea de su ropa.

―No te enfades ―empezó Beru.

―¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh! ―Seguí, señalando.

―Un tipo de UPS lo trajo ―continuó ella.

Rei y yo la miramos.

―No, de verdad ―dijo.

―¿Un tipo de UPS trajo eso? ―chilló Rei, señalando también al Libro de la Muerte.

―Y un paquete de tu madre ―añadió Beru servicial.

―¡Jesús, da miedo mirar que hay en el otro paquete!

―Creía que habíamos... ―Rei miró a Sinclair, que estaba tan serio como siempre, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban de un modo que hacía que el bello de mis brazos quisiera erizarse― Creía que había desaparecido para bien.

―Mierda, mierda, mierda ―murmuré. Estaba abierto... ¡abierto!... y lo cerré de golpe―. ¡Mierda! No lo miréis. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué estáis mirando eso?

―Oh, bueno, para planear mejor el curso a seguir y todo eso. ―Sinclair sonrió, pero no parecía especialmente feliz―. Mejor suerte la próxima vez, y con eso quiero decir, que no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo.

Para abreviar: leí el Libro de la Muerte más o menos en Halloween y me volví tarumba un rato. Realmente tarumba. Como para morder y perseguir a mis amigos. Incluso ahora, tres meses después, todavía me sentía desesperadamente avergonzada por cómo había actuado, y apenas podía pensar en ello. Me había castigado a mí misma llevando zapatos de lona Kmart durante un mes, pero ni siquiera eso había parecido la nota correcta de penitencia.

La parte buena era que ahora podía alzarme de mi profundo y oscuro sueño al atardecer, en vez de estar noqueada desde al amanecer al anochecer. Pero para mí no había sido un trato lo bastante bueno, y había tirado el Libro al Rio Mississippi, yadiós muy buenas.

Sinclair había estado fríamente furioso, y Beru no había estado especialmente contenta conmigo tampoco. Documento histórico, de valor incalculable superior al de los rubíes, herramienta invaluable de adivinación, bla, bla, bla. Él no me había echado de su cama, pero en todo el rato que habíamos estado haciendo el amor esa noche, no había parado ni un momento de sermonearme. Y en su cabeza (puedo leer su mente, aunque él no lo sabe... aún) se había vuelto realmente loco. Eso había sido un nuevo y horrible descubrimiento. Pero en ese momento, yo había creído que era un pequeño precio a pagar por haberme librado del libro.

Y ahora había vuelto.

―Mierda ―dije de nuevo, porque aunque me fuera la vida en ello, no podía pensar en nada más.

―Bueno ―dijo Rei, mirando fijamente al Libro―. Yo tengo algunas buenas noticias.

―¿Que esto es una falsificación realmente buena?

―No. Acabo de terminar mi última clase de crochet. Ahora puedo enseñar a George otro punto.

―Oh. ―Me las arreglé para arrancar mi mirada del Libro―. Bueno, eso son buenas noticias. Realmente... buenas.

―¿Qué tal tu lápida? ―preguntó Beru cortésmente.

―No cambies de tema.

―Pero es tan tentador.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?

―Rei ya ha cambiado de tema. Y yo creo que llevarlo de vuelta a la biblioteca.

―Donde pertenece, y de donde nunca debería haber sido sacado en primer lugar.

―Ey, mi casa, mi biblioteca, mi libro.

―A duras penas ―resopló él.

―Además, es nuestra casa ―dijo Rei, lo cual fue muy amable, porque ella pagaba la hipoteca. Sinclair pagaba una mísera renta, y yo no pagaba nada. Habíamos utilizado los ingresos de la venta de mi vieja casa infestada de termitas para hacer un pago parcial por la mansión.

―Es peligroso ―dije, lo cual fue fútil ya que sabía que estaba derrotada.

―Es una herramienta. Como cualquier herramienta, depende de cómo se use. ―Sinclair empezó a levantarse―. Me lo llevaré a la biblioteca.

―Noooo. ―Puse mi mano en su hombro y empujé. Fue como intentar mover una roca―. Vamos, siéntate ya. Yo lo pondré en la biblioteca. Prometo no tirarlo al río de camino.

Después de un largo momento, se sentó. Recogí torpemente el Libro (tenía como sesenta centímetros de largo, y seis pulgadas de grueso) y me estremecí; estaba caliente. La Biblia vampírica, encuadernada en piel humana, escrita con sangre, y llena de profecías que nunca se equivocaban. El problema era, que si leías esta cosa mucho rato, te volvías loco. No loca de "estoy teniendo un mal día y me siento puñetera", o loca con el síndrome premenstrual. Loca del tipo "cometeré delitos mayores de asalto contra mis amigos y violaré a mi novio".

―Voy al sótano ―dijo Rei después del largo silencio―. Voy a enseñarle a George un nuevo punto.

―Espera ―gruñí, levantando el Libro.

―Vamos, quiero enseñárselo ya, así podrá practicar.

―Digo que esperes, idiota. Se supone que no puedes estar a solas con él, ¿recuerdas?

―Él nunca me ha hecho daño. Nunca mira en mi dirección. No desde que le mantienes lleno de tu repulsiva sangre real.

―No obstante ―dijo Sinclair, libre del libro y ahora cogiendo el Wall Street Journal―. No puedes estar a solas con él, Rei. Nunca.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero se lo estaba frunciendo al periódico, que ahora estaba delante de la cara de Sinclair. Casi me reí. Despachada. A mí me lo hacía todo el tiempo.

―Déjame soltar esta cosa en la biblio ―dije, tambaleándome hacia la puerta... era difícil cargar con esto y no quedar como una tonta tropezando al mismo tiempo―. E iré contigo. Cualquier cosa mejor que esto.

―Esa es una declaración atrevida ―observó Beru, removiendo su café―. Especialmente cuando has estado recientemente con tu madrastra.

―¡Ja! ―exclamé sarcásticamente, y me abrí paso hacia la biblioteca.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos**

―Bueno ―dije alegremente, bajando las escaleras―. Esta ha sido la cosa más repugnante de toda mi vida.

―Y tú bebes sangre cada semana.

―Ugh, no me lo recuerdes. ¿George? ¿Cielo, estás ahí?

Fuimos hasta el final del sótano (el lugar era enorme; tenía la longitud de la mansión y, entre otras cosas, teníamos cuerpos decapitados ahí abajo al igual que un tío bueno) y encontramos a George en su habitación, haciendo crochet afanosamente al final de un hilo interminable. Azul cielo, esta vez.

Levantó la mirada alerta cuando entramos en su habitación y después volvió a su punto. Lo más espeluznante de George era lo normal que estaba empezando a parecer.

Era alto y delgado, con una constitución de nadador, de pelo castaño dorado hasta los hombros, y ojos marrón oscuros. Cuando había sido más feroz, era difícil ver al hombre bajo todo el barro. Ahora que estaba a base de una dieta regular de mi sangre, era difícil ver al vampiro feroz bajo el hombre.

Estaba demasiado delgado, pero tenía el mejor trasero que yo había visto nunca, sin importar que mi corazón perteneciera a Sinclair (y a su trasero). Sus ojos eran del color del barro húmedo, y ocasionalmente un destello de inteligencia brillaba hacia mí. O quizás era solo lo que yo deseaba.

Parecía que solo le gustaba yo, lo que era justo, ya que yo era la única que no había querido clavarles una estaca a él y a sus compañeros Demonios. Los demás estaban en una mansión en Minnetonka, al cuidado de otro vampiro. Al contrario que George, los otros Demonios no tenían deseos de hacer nada excepto gatear por ahí a cuatro patas y beber sangre de cubos.

Yo no estaba realmente segura de qué hacer con los Demonios, aparte de seguir mi gran y toda compasiva política "vive y deja morir". El capullo anterior solía utilizar a los vampiros para un amplio abanico de experimentos... ya sabéis, como los nazis. Y otra de sus aficiones favoritas era matar de hambre a vampiros que se alzaban por primera vez.

Además, los Demonios: feroces, inhumanos, y no demasiado buenos vocalizando. Ni caminando. Ni... en ninguna otra cosa. Eran monstruos, pero eso no era culpa suya... el auténtico monstruo era el que los había creado.

Todo lo que yo podía hacer era ocuparme de ellos... y mantener a George entretenido. Al contrario que los demás, a George le gustaba beber mi sangre cada par de días o así. Al contrario que los demás, George estaba caminando.

Era muy extraño.

―Mira, pequeño, ―dijo Rei, sacando su propia aguja de crochet y mostrándosela. Después me miró a mí―. Uh, ¿ha comido esta semana, verdad?

―Desafortunadamente, si. ―Me miré la muñeca, que ya estaba cicatrizando. Solo me gustaba compartir sangre con Sinclair, el resto del asunto me enfermaba. Y solo lo hacía con Sinclair en, um, momentos íntimos.

Tristemente, mi sangre (la sangre de la reina, suspiro) era la única cosa que hacía mejorar a George. Hacía tres meses, había estado cubierto de barro, desnudo, aullando a la luna y comiendo ocasionalmente a la fuerza. Estar tejiendo en mi sótano y consentir llevar Jockeys rojos (nota: Jockeys= marca de calzoncillos) era una maldita gran mejoría.

―Así ―estaba diciendo Rei, mostrándole lo que parecía, al menos a mí, un punto increíblemente complicado. Pero bueno, yo me había deshecho de mis patrones de punto de cruz a los dieciséis después de declarar que eran demasiado difíciles. Hacer crochet y tejer... yurrrgh.

Mi madre había intentado enseñarme a tejer una vez, y había sido algo así: "Vale, lo haré realmente lento para que puedas seguirlo". Entonces las agujas relampaguearon y ya había tejido media bufanda. Fue entonces cuando perdí el interés por todas las bufandas.

―Y después... ―Rei estaba murmurando― a través del lazo... así.

Él canturreó y le cogió la labor.

―¿Qué es lo siguiente en la agenda de la boda?

―U... ―cerré los ojos y pensé. Mi agendaestaba arriba, pero me sabía de memoria casi todos los detalles de la boda―. Flores. Yo todavía insisto en iris púrpura y lilas alstroemeria amarillas, y Sinclair todavía prefiere que no nos casemos.

―¿Cuándo es la nueva fecha?

―15 de Septiembre.

Rei frunció el ceño.

―Eso es un Martes.

La miré fijamente.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Porque es la fecha en que murieron mis padres, así que intento ir al cementerio ese día. Y recuerdo, que en el último Septiembre fue un Miércoles.

―Oh ―No hablábamos de la muerte de los padres de Rei. Nunca―. ¿Bueno, cuál es la diferencia? ¿Como si a Sinclair le importara? ¿Como si a los demás vampiros les importara? ¿Oh, qué, todos tienen que levantarse temprano para trabajar a la mañana siguiente?

¿Cuántas veces habéis cambiado la fecha? ¿Cuatro?

―Posiblemente ―dije a regañadientes. Habían sido, respectivamente, 14 de Febrero (lo sé, lo sé, y concededme algo de crédito, deseché la idea al final), 10 de Abril, 4 de Julio, y ahora 15 de Septiembre.

―No entiendo por qué no lo hacéis sin más, cielo. ¿Desde cuándo has estado deseándolo? Y Sinclair está de acuerdo y todo eso. Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios pasa?

―Es solo que no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de todos los detalles. He estado resolviendo asesinatos y capeando cruentas hazañas ―me quejé―. Por esto sigo cambiando la fecha. No tenemos suficientes horas en el día. Noche.

Rei no dijo nada. Gracias a Dios.

―¡Mira! ―señalé. George estaba tejiendo el nuevo punto justo como ella le había enseñado―. Guau, lo ha cogido.

―Siguiente paso: hacer punto.

―¿Puedes descansar alguna vez en tus laureles? Deja que el tío haga una manta o algo.

―Y después de eso ―dijo confidencialmente―, vamos a empezar con leer y matemáticas.

―Oh, chico.

―Ya lo sabe. Seguro. Solo es cuestión de recordárselo.

―Sí, es solo eso.

Ignoró eso.

―¿Y qué más? ¿Flores? ¿Y después qué? Has recogido el vestido.

―Sí. Lo recogí la semana pasada. Lo gracioso de estar muerta es que a una le sienta mucho mejor la ropa.

―Bueno, ya estamos. ¿Qué más?

―La degustación del menú.

―¿Cómo vas a resolver eso?

―Vino para ellos, zumo y cosas así para el resto de nosotros. ―Me oí a mí misma decirlo y me pregunté: ¿Quién crees que es "nosotros"?

―Oh. buen trabajo. ¿Y?

―El pastel. No para nosotros. ―¡Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra! ― Pero habrá alguna gente normal allí. Tú, Taiki, mis padres.

―¿La Setsuna?

―La he invitado.

―¿De verdad? Bueno, quizás tenga un lifting facial ese día.

Me volví a animar.

―Quizás. ¿Tú crees? De cualquier modo, yo me inclino por el chocolate con relleno de frambuesa, cubierto de chocolate, cubierto de fresas. Y, ya sabes, decorado con caramelo color marfil.

―Basta, me estás dando hambre.

―Y he estado intentando llevar a Sinclair a comprar un esmoquin.

―¿Por qué? Tiene millones de ellos.

―Sí, pero este es el esmoquin. La madre de todos los esmoquin. El esmoquin del día de su boda. Necesita algo especial.

―Quizás de un agradable azul claro ―sugirió.

Me reí.

―O amarillo canario. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿No se moriría sin más?

―De nuevo. En realidad, parece bastante cerca de hacerlo. Él, uh, no parece muy interesado en los detalles. Quiero decir, más que la mayoría de los tíos. Lo cual es raro, dada su exacerbada metro sexualidad.

No había oído ese término exacto (yo había sido la persona más a la moda del año antes pero ahora estaba tristemente desfasada) aplicado a Sinclair, pero solo tuve que cavilar medio segundo sobre ello antes de comprender que ella tenía razón. Era un gran seductor, adoraba a las mujeres, no le importaba patear el culo a los tipos malos, insistía en redecorar todas las salas, era un snob con el té. Ah, el amor de mi vida. Genial en la cama y solo bebía té de hoja, no de bolsitas. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Me senté en una de las sillas y observé a George tejer diligentemente. Hablando de metrosexuales. Ya había hecho cuatro pulgadas.

―Ahora que lo dices. Sinclair tiene una especie de tick, se pone tan testarudo. "Estamos casados por la ley vampiros, una ceremonia es redundante, bla, bla, bla."

―Eso es duro ―dijo Rei compasivamente. Estaba escarbando en su bolso artesanal y tirando más ovillos de lana a George. Un arco iris volaba por el aire: rojo, azul, amarillo, púrpura―. Pero sé que no es cuestión de amor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Supongo...

―Vamos, Sere. Habíais aclarado las cosas en Halloween. Te adora. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Hace cualquier cosa por ti. Y no es culpa suya que considere que habéis estado casados durante los últimos ocho meses.

―Mmm. ¿Sabías que nuestra boda va a ser la primera boda monárquica vampiro en la historia de los no-muertos?

―Algo para el diario. ¿Boda monárquica vampiro?

―Umm. Porque los vampiros se casan cada dos por tres. Y una pareja vampiro/humano puede casarse... como Amy y Richard. Pero supongo que ya que el Libro de la Muerte afirma que ya estamos casados, nunca se ha hecho realmente.

―¿Y?

―Exactamente ―dijo firmemente― ¡Exactamente! ¿A quién le importa una mierda que no se haya hecho nunca?

Rei estalló en carcajadas.

―Acabo de comprenderlo. Si lo hicieras, tú serías Sink Lair. (nota: juego de palabras; sink significa sumidero y lair guarida. En el primer libro de la saga, Serena solía burlarse continuamente del Sinclair pronunciando así su nombre, dando a entender más o menos que vivía revolcándose en la mierda).

―Ni lo menciones.

―Mejor no mencionárselo a él. Es muy tradicional.

Exactamente era eso lo que me preocupaba últimamente.

Uno de los fantasmas vino a fastidiarme mientras estaba escribiendo en mi diario. No sé porque me molesto. Escribo a todo vapor por una semana aproximadamente y luego pierdo totalmente el interés. Tengo mi armario lleno con noventa diarios con sólo las quince primeras hojas escritas.

Taiki acababa de salir después de rogarme, una vez más, para que eligiera un pastel de zanahoria en lugar de uno de chocolate. El muy maniático. Tuvimos un intercambio de palabras y luego se enfurruñó y se fue. Rei dormía (eran las dos de madrugada). Beru estaba fuera de la ciudad, probablemente alimentándose (Por tacto no pregunté). Sinclair andaba en algún lugar de la casa.

Y el fantasma estaba de pie delante de mi armario dándome la espalda, inclinado hacia delante como un mayordomo haciendo una reverencia doblándose por la cintura, con la cabeza atravesando la puerta. Ni siquiera sé por qué me di la vuelta. Ella no había hecho ruido o mejor dicho tanto como podría hacerlo una batería muerta. Sólo lo hice. Y allí estaba ella.

Me senté allí un momento y tomé aliento para calmarme, ignorando el instantáneo mareo. Esto me ocurre a veces. Es parte de ser Reina. La primera vez me asusté tanto que me lo hice en los pantalones. Irónicamente, las cosas muertas me aterrorizan.

No es que me hubiera acostumbrado exactamente, pero al menos no pasaba la vergüenza de salir corriendo de la habitación hasta el camino de entrada.

―Um, dije.

Ella sacó la cabeza y me miró, asombrada.

―Tienes muchos zapatos.

―Gracias

―Más que Payless.

Reprimí un escalofrío.

―Gracias. ―Nos miramos fijamente la una a la otra. Era pequeña, el cabello era de un naranja claro, de aproximadamente 1.50 mts., llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta al estilo "Mi Bella Genio". Tenía ojos azules cantidad de pecas color caramelo un su cara y manos. Vestía un vaquero gastado y un sweater cuello tortuga color verde. Unos maltratados zapatos sin tacón negros, no usaba medias y tenía pecas en los empeines también.

―Siento, ah, molestarte. Pero creo... yo cr...creo que podría estar muerta.

―Realmente lamento decirte esto, ―respondí―, pero estas muerta

Se sentó en el suelo y lloró durante aproximadamente diez minutos. Yo no sabía qué hacer o decir. No podía irme, aunque este fue mi primer impulso... proporcionarle algo de privacidad. Pero temía que ella se lo tomara a mal.

No podía tocarla... mis manos han atravesado fantasmas, y era horrible. Como introducir los brazos en un baño helado. Por lo que una palmadita de apoyo o un abrazo estaban fuera de cuestión. Un "Vamos, vamos" sonaba increíblemente poco convincente. Lo mismo podría decirse de regresar a la escritura en mi diario. Por lo que me quedé sentada en la silla de mi escritorio observándola y esperé.

―Perdón. ―Me dijo al rato.

―Estás totalmente en tu derecho.

―Lo sabía, sabes. Yo solo… esperaba estar equivocada. Pero nadie... eres la única... nadie puede verme. Los de la ambulancia no pudieron verme, ni el personal de la morgue, ni mi novio.

―¿Cómo supiste llegar hasta aquí?

―Yo… no lo sé.

―Ok. ―¡Demonios! Si los fantasmas lo sabían, nadie lo estaba difundiendo. No sabía si había un cartel en mi casa "_Esta ve a la gente muerta_" que sólo los muertos podían ver, o qué. No es que fuera a haber mucha diferencia. Pero me sentía intrigada.

Suspiró.

―Esperaba que pudieras hacerme un favor

―Seguro, ―dije enseguida. Sabía por experiencia que sería más fácil (y rápido) darles lo que querían. De otra forma, me acosaban y hablaban en los momentos más inoportunos. ¿Alguna vez habéis sido interrumpido por un fantasma cuando te estabas lavando el cabello o practicando sexo oral con tu novio? Embarazoso―. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Bueno lo último que recuerdo... la última vez que alguien pudo verme... acababa de salir corriendo de nuestro edificio de apartamentos. De mi novio y mío. Tuvimos una gran discusión, bastante agresiva porque creyó que lo engañaba, ¡pero juro que no lo estaba haciendo!

―Vale.

―¿Si sólo pudieras... ir a verle? ¿Y explicarle? Sólo cené dos veces con ese tipo. No iba a hacer nada. Yo amo a Denny. Estoy tan furiosa por no haberlo comprendido antes de correr directamente hasta… en fin. Odio la idea... odio la idea, de que Denny piense hasta el fin de sus días que lo último que hice fue engañarlo. Es decir, estoy tan preocupada por eso que no puedo dormir ―hizo una pausa―. No es que realmente pudiera dormir. Creo. Pero de verdad este pensamiento me está molestando. Mucho.

―Estaría encantada de ir a verle. Lo haré mañana a primera hora de la noche.

―Vivo en Eagan, ―dijo. Y me explicó precisamente la forma de llegar allí, la cual anoté en mi diario.

―Ningún problema. Considéralo hecho.

―Muchísimas gra… ―Luego pareció muy sorprendida y se desvaneció. Esto no me sorprendió. Era como que si se desahogaran de lo que fuera que les molestara y luego pudieran irse… a donde sea.

Pobre chica. Estaba atrayendo a fantasmas de todo tipo. Al menos ella no se sentía mal por haber robado, ni por una madre muerta, ni una agresión criminal o alguna cosa espantosa de ese estilo.

Volví a mi diario y me di cuenta de que no me había dicho su nombre… y yo no me había molestado en preguntarle. Esto me preocupaba mucho… ¿me estaría hastiando? Obviamente sí, pero ¿hasta qué punto?

Demonios.

La noche siguiente, regresé a casa después de llevar a cabo mi pequeño recado. El novio... Denny.. Había estado llorosamente receptivo a mis novedades. Est era la parte más extraña SW todo este asunto de los fantasmas... no sólo ellos se sentían mejor luego de explicarme lo que querían, sino que a quien quiera que le llevara el mensaje también se sentía mejor. Me creían, sin cuestionarme. Nada de ese escepticismo de Whoopi Goldberg en Ghost. No, siempre iba acompañado de "Muchas gracias, gracias a Dios que me lo contaste, ahora puedo seguir con mi vida, estás segura de que no quieres un café?". Muy extraño. Pero me imagino que era mejor que la alternativa.

Había una brillante Camioneta Dodge RAM roja mal estacionada en la entrada, una de sus ruedas estaba de hecho sobre el césped. No tenía idea de quién demonios podía ser… nadie que yo conociera conducía una camioneta roja… dudé, preguntándome si realmente quería entrar.

Ves, las cosas empezaban de una forma totalmente inocente… un visitante, un comentario, enterarme de una nueva regla de vampiros… y cuando me daba cuenta, estaba metida hasta las tetas en política de no muertos, intentos de revolución o cadáveres.

Había empeorado tanto que desconfiaba de cualquier cosa nueva, no importaba cuan pequeña fuera. Y esa era una Gran Camioneta. Nada menos. Con una súper cabina. Podría fácilmente haber traído cinco nuevos alborotadores a mi hogar.

Miré mi reloj. Eran sólo las seis y media. Eso significaba por lo menos, que Beru y Sinclair ya se habrían levantado. Por lo que si era algo irritante, al menos tendría ayuda. Quizás podría delegarles a ellos todo el asunto

Mierda, ¡tal vez ni siquiera tuviera nada que ver conmigo!

Nah.

Llegué a la puerta delantera a tiempo para oír una ronca voz masculina de adolescente gritar

―¡Me iré si Serena quiere que me vaya, así que asimílalo, Sinclair!

Reconocí esa voz aguda, queriendo-ser-una-voz-profunda-pero-sin-lograrlo. Andrew Furuhata, antiguo jefe de los Blade Warriors, actualmente una molestia para mí. Después de que los Warriors se dispersaran el verano pasado, él había regresado a la granja de su familia. Desde entonces no había tenido noticias de él. ¿Qué demonios habría hecho que regresara? Nada bueno, eso es seguro.

―Beru, ―escuché decir despreocupadamente a Sinclair, y como conocía ese tono, empecé a correr―, acompaña a nuestro amiguito fuera.

―Adelante, vampiro. Intenta poner uno de tus dedos muertos sobre mí.

―Vale, ―dijo Beru alegremente y entonces irrumpí en la cocina.

―¡Alto! Sea lo que sea que os traigáis entre manos, jugad tranquilos, vagos.

―Serena ―Su joven, saludable y ridículamente hermosa cara se iluminó cuando me vio, y me sonrió tan ampliamente que se le formaron hoyuelos―. Hey. Encantado de verte. Te ves genial. Es realmente… uh…

―¿Genial? ―gruñó Sinclair, recostado contra el mostrador cruzado de brazos. Sus piernas estiradas delante de él como estaban, parecían de una milla de largo.

Su oscuridad en contraste con Andrew resultaba extraña... Me refiero a que absolutamente todo acerca de Darien era oscuro. Las ropas, la actitud. Incluso la forma en que se comportaba, como si fuera a echársete encima en cualquier momento.

Entretanto, Andrew estaba prácticamente temblando por el esfuerzo que le suponía tratar de quedarse quieto, pasándose continuamente las manos por su pelo rubio, lo cual no lograba alisarlo. Estaba continuamente en movimiento, mientras que Darien podría haber estado imitando a una estatua ya que lograba parecer una.

Los ojos verdes de Andrew nos miraban ansiosos, pero podía oler aceite de pistola y cuero, así que supe que ocultaba una pistolera en algún lugar… probablemente en su axila. Los chicos adoran las sobaqueras, aunque mi madre me enseñó que es el peor lugar para llevar un arma. Nunca podías sacarla a tiempo.

Y probablemente llevaría al menos un cuchillo con él. Parecía un provinciano de diecinueve años… y lo era. Pero también era cierto que se había aliado con una banda de inadaptados y había matado a más vampiros de los que la mayoría de la gente vería en su vida.

Por suerte, yo le gustaba, y eso había arruinado su gusto por estacar vampiros. No estaba segura del por qué ya que la mayoría de los vampiros eran unos idiotas, pero no me iba a quejar. Extendí mi mano, y Andrew me la estrechó con su húmeda palma.

―Me alegro de verte otra vez. ¿Pasa algo malo?

―Supongo que eso depende ―me contestó, fulminando con la mirada al repantigado Sinclair sobre su hombro―, de a quien preguntes.

―Sin embargo no hay, uh, más gente muerta. ¿Verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

―Nada de eso. ¿Serena, puedo hablar contigo en privado? ¿En tu cuarto quizás?

―Nuestro cuarto, ―corrigió Sinclair, y sonrió cuando Andrew se ruborizó.

―Oh, ¿así qué finalmente te decidiste cambiar tus cosas? Sólo te llevó dos meses.

Me alegré de ver que eso terminó con su sonrisa, y seguramente no debería haberlo dicho, pero no podía soportar verles meterse con un muchacho. Parecía que habíamos vuelto al quinto grado otra vez.

―La Reina tiene muchas obligaciones, ―añadió Beru, parecía engreída moviendo sus piernas mientras las tenía cruzadas sobre el regazo― No creo que tenga tiempo para…

―Lárgate, Beru. Y Darien… basta. ¿Hola… un huésped en nuestro feliz hogar?

―Un huésped no invitado, ―murmuró Sinclair

―¿Quieres salir? ―le desafió Andrew―. Porque yo estoy dispuesto, compañero. Cuando quieras.

―De hecho, si quiero, ―dijo Sinclair, elevándose del mostrador con un movimiento tan abrupto, que ni siquiera yo pude verlo.

―¡No, no. Tíos! Jesús ―Encaré a Andrew, que tenía una mano fuera de la vista bajo la chaqueta―. No te atrevas a sacar un arma en mi cocina. Yo soy la única que puede empuñar un arma en mi cocina. Vamos arriba. ¡Hombres! Como ratas peleando por una hamburguesa, te juro que… Cuéntamelo todo… lo que sea. Nos preguntábamos hacia donde te habías dirigido cuando te fuiste.

Él era lo suficientemente joven como para no sentirse estúpido sacándoles la lengua... pero chico, realmente fue ridículo. Beru puso los ojos en blanco, pero Sinclair lo miró como una serpiente a un huevo. Yo me mordí la lengua, considerando que por hoy, andrew ya había tenido suficiente mierda.

Hablando de acciones infantiles, dejé que me precediera por las escaleras. No pude evitarlo; tenía un trasero de lo más bonito. Prefería los jeans gastados y cinturones grandes, botas pesadas y camisetas. Parecía a un anuncio de _Wheaties_.

Apenas habíamos llegado al primer descansillo cuando se giró, me tomó por los hombros, y estalló,

―Serena, no puedes.

Sobresaltada, le agarré de las muñecas.

―¿Qué?

―No puedes casarte con él.

―¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

Es decir, una cosa era que yo le gustara, pero por todos los cielos.

―Serena, no puedes hacerlo. ―Traté gentilmente trataba de aflojarle los dedos de mis hombros, pero él se aferraba como una envoltura de plástico―. Te conozco, y nunca funcionaría. Tú eres buena y él no lo es. Realmente no lo es. No puedes casarte con él.

―Andrew… Dios mío ―¿tendría acaso que romperle los dedos?― Espacio personal Andrew.

Me dejó ir. Whew.

―Perdón.

―Escucha, andrew. Sé que Sinclair ha tenido su buena parte de….

―¿Actos repugnantes relacionados con chupar sangre y asesinatos?

―Uh… asuntos cuestionables, pero en realidad no es tan malo. Quiero decir, Nostro era malo. Mimet era mala. Él simplemente intenta adaptarse.

―Serena, esa es la cosa más tonta que he oído nunca. Es un mal hombre. Si esto fuera una película del Oeste, él interpretaría al personaje que usa sombrero negro.

―Andrew, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser malo ―dije, lo más amablemente posible―. Si lo supieras, te darías cuenta que Sinclair no lo es. El mundo de los vampiros, al igual que el nuestro, no es sólo blanco y negro…. hay toneladas de zonas grises. A veces tienes que hacer una mala elección para poder llevar a cabo una buena acción. Él ha hecho de todo por mi…. incluso murió por mí, y me salvó la vida. Creo que me salvó la vida. Quiero decir, asumiendo que yo pudiera… no importa, nos estamos alejando del tema.

― Serena. ―Andrew se metió las manos hasta las muñecas en los bolsillos delanteros―. A veces un tipo haría cosas por a…. por una mujer hermosa. No estoy diciendo que yo crea que, uh, no le importas.

―Estás diciendo que soy demasiado buena para él.

―Bueno...

―Eso ha sido realmente lindo. ―Y sinceramente lo sentía así. Era el cumplido del mes. Era el tipo de cosa que rememoraría cuando fuera una ancianita―. Pero sé lo que estoy haciendo. Y le amo. Apuesto que es lo último que querrías oír, pero es la verdad. ¿Y cómo puedo dejar de casarme con la persona a la que amo?

Hizo una mueca y todavía no me miraba a los ojos.

―Tal vez es un truco.

―¿Como un conjuro de vampiros o algo así? ¿Sólo me parece que le amo pero en realidad solo me gustan sus dientes y su pene?

Esto logró que reaccionara; me fulminó con la mirada, mirándome directo a los ojos, y se ruborizó.

―No hables así. Eso no fue lo que yo quise….

―Porque, créeme, me resistí al lado oscuro tanto como pude. Luego me di cuenta de que realmente no lo era. Malo, quiero decir. Bueno, no tan malo. ―¿Sonaba como si estuviera inventando excusas para él? No tenía esa mi intención. Sólo que era…. difícil expresarlo con palabras. Lo que sentía por él. Lo que él significaba para mí. Mierda, solo hacía tres meses que había admitido ante mí misma que le amaba―. A él le costó un poquito acostumbrarse a ello.

―Serena, No estoy diciendo que no crea que es un buen partido… aunque, no lo creo.

Ahora estaba confundida.

―¿Así que estás diciendo que no crees que él sea un buen partido? ¿Verdad?

Desafortunadamente, continuó. Adelante a toda velocidad y condenados sean los torpedos.

―Creo que no es un buen hombre. Para nadie.

―Ah, entonces si se fuera a casar, digamos, con Beru, ¿tú igualmente hubieras venido a advertirla?

Guardó un obstinado silencio.

―¿Andrew, realmente viniste todo el camino desde el Valle hasta aquí para tratar de impedir mi boda? Porque tuviste meses para hacer eso, lo sabes.

―Hauka pasó por allí y ella… se podría decir que nos pusimos al día sobre los acontecimiento recientes. Y… ―Se calló, pero yo sabía a donde quería llegar―. Y en cuanto supe que te ibas a casar, me subí a la camioneta de mi padre y vine.

Oh, Dios. Pobre Andrew. Los enamoramientos eran de lo peor. Casi preferiría morir nuevamente. Me sentía como si estuviera muriendo otra vez, cuando te enteras de que la persona a la que adoras por encima de todo, nunca, jamás, había pensado en ti de esa manera, y probablemente nunca lo hiciera.

―Andrew, me voy a casar. El… ―Por un terrible momento no pude recordar la nueva fecha― …15 de septiembre. Me encantaría que pudieras asistir. Todos los B sois bienvenidos.

Sonrió. Bueno, sus labios se movieron. Ambos fingimos no darnos cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos y que estaba sorbiendo por la nariz como si se hubiera resfriado en ese instante o fuera adicto a la cocaína.

―Ese estúpido nombre.

―Hey, ¿quieres hablar de nombres estúpidos? ¿Qué me dices de los Blade Warriors? Me siento ridícula incluso al decírtelo a ti. Tienes suerte que sólo use la primera letra.

Los Blade Warriors. Por favor. Como si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente ridícula. El verano pasado se juntó un grupo de niños… sip, es correcto, ni uno de ellos podía beber alcohol legalmente… y empezaron a cazar vampiros. ¿Qué tiene esto de aterrador? Que tuvieron un increíble éxito (los vampiros eran notoriamente complacientes). ¿Qué es aún más aterrador? Que yo les convencí para que no volvieran a hacerlo. Los B (yo intentaba no usar ese estúpido nombre) se dispersaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado y ahora uno de ellos había vuelto, casi literalmente a mi regazo.

―No sé si podré venir, ―dijo, cambiando el tema… aunque no del todo.

―Bien, como quieras. Yo me conformo con que venga alguien que tenga pulso.

―¿Vendrán un montón de vampiros?

―Sí y no. Mi boda no es una ocasión para llevar a cabo una investigación, ¿está claro? Es para tirar arroz y beber. No, tú eres muy joven para beber. Más bien tira arroz. Tómate un Shirley Temple. Diviértete. Desmelénate.

―¿Así que será una boda, boda?

―Claro.

Recapacitó sobre esto unos segundos.

―Nunca antes había oído de esto.

―Bueno no empieces. Sinclair ya me machaca lo suficiente.

Sacó ventaja de esto.

―¿De verdad? ¿Es que no le gustan todas esas campanas y silbidos?

―Oh, ya sabes. Dice que como somos consortes no hay necesidad de ramo, dama de honor, brindis del padrino, y todo eso.

―¿En serio? ―dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos nuevamente. Eran raras las cosas que deprimían al chico y las que lo animaban nuevamente―. ¿tú… uh, necesitas algo de ayuda?

―¿Te refieres a la organización? ¿O en general? Porque la respuesta a ambas preguntas es, no sé, falta bastante para septiembre.

―Bueno… ―Paseó la mirada por el vestíbulo y luego echó un vistazo abajo―. No tengo que volver inmediatamente….

―¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

―En realidad no. Iba a pasar por la Iglesia, para ver si el Padre Nicholas me podía alojar unas pocas noches…

―¿Se supone que eso es una indirecta? Porque apesta. ¿Porque simplemente no me das un empujón para que aterrice? Sería más sutil.

Se echó a reír.

―Sí, fue bastante flojo. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

―Por supuesto que puedes. Tenemos más habitaciones que el Hilton. ―En mi mente ya podía ver la reacción de Sinclair. Probablemente no habría sexo esta noche, eso como poco.

Bueno, a la mierda. El chico ya había tenido hoy un día lo suficientemente asqueroso. Encima de todo eso no iba a dejarlo en la calle.

―Eso es genial. A mí… me gustaría quedarme aquí. ―Echó una mirada alrededor de la antigua escalera―. Parece interesante. Como algo sacado de un viejo libro.

―Sí, interesante. Espero que te guste el polvo. Pero escucha, tenemos un vampiro asesino sin domesticar viviendo en el sótano, así que no bajes allí. Ah, y si tomas leche, tienes que reponerla.

―¿Qué?

―Ya sé, pero mira, a todos nos gusta la leche con el té, y cuando salimos es realmente…

―¿Dijiste vampiro asesino sin domesticar?

―Sí, si. Pero todo va bien con él. Solo mantente apartado del sótano. No te quiero tramando cosas que tengan que ver con tus antiguas mañas.

―¿Algo más?

―Sí. Me alegro de verte.

―Yo también me alegro de verte.

Me sonrió haciendo ver que lo decía de corazón.

Malditos hoyuelos.

Cruce la sala de puntillas y golpee suavemente en la puerta del dormitorio-armario de Sinclair. Este debería haber sido su dormitorio, excepto por el hecho de que él no dormía allí; dormía conmigo. Pero aquí guardaba su ropa y sus accesorios. Y estoy segura que eso significaba algo, pero ahora no iba a preocuparme por ello.

―¿Darien? ―susurré, sabiendo perfectamente que podía escucharme. Pero quería que la charla que teníamos pendiente se mantuviera lo más privada posible.

―¿Si? ―susurró.

―¿Puedo entrar?

―¿Para qué?

Me giré. Estaba en el pasillo, sonriendo y cargando en sus perchas una pila de ropa limpia de tintorería recién doblada. Perchas de madera. Adonde quiera que hubiera ido, le habría costado una maldita fortuna.

―Sabes que odio, odio, odio cuando te deslizas a hurtadillas hacia mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Es posible que lo hayas mencionado antes. ―Se inclinó para pasar a mi lado, abrió la puerta y luego se hizo a un lado cortésmente para dejarme entrar―. ¿En qué asunto desagradable has estado envuelta desde que nos separamos hace cuatro horas? No puedo imaginarme que otra cosa podría haberte hecho venir a mi habitación. ¿Finalmente has cedido a tu impulso primario de matar a Setsuna?

―Ojalá.

―Quizás raptaste a Baby Jon por su propio bien, y ahora estás aquí para decirme que soy un flamante padre.

―Ojalá fuera así. ―Hice una pausa. Mejor terminar con ello de una vez―. Invité a Andrew de los B a mudarse con nosotros.

Estaba sacando cada uno de sus trajes oscuros de sus fundas de plástico y examinándolos cuidadosamente antes de colgarlos en una especie de extraño árbol de trajes, y en el medio del ritual se echó a reír.

―Que coincidencia. Yo invité al nuevo Papa a desayunar.

―No, en serio…

Me echó una ojeada y frunció el ceño. Era un ceño leve, pero al desvanecerse su sonrisa prácticamente todo el sol y la alegría habían sido succionados fuera de la habitación.

―Serenity.

―Ya sé, ya sé.

―Serenity. No lo hiciste.

―En realidad, en cierta forma lo hice.

Sus cejas se juntaron a toda prisa para convertirse en una enorme y desaprobadora uniceja.

―Bien, estoy seguro, de que ya que la invitación fue hecha de manera tan fácil y desconsiderada resbalándose de tu dulce lengua, puedes igualmente des invitarlo igual de fácilmente.

―Es sólo por poco tiempo. Solo hasta se le aclaren las ideas.

―¿Ah, así que serían unos veinte años, entonces? ―saltó. Trató de embestirme, pero había bolsas de tintorería por todas partes y se vio momentáneamente atrapado. Masticando el interior de mis mejillas, le miré fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos mientras avanzaba tropezándose hacia mí. No te rías, no te rías, no te rías.

Sus ojos negros se estrecharon, y pisó con fuerza una bolsa errante, que se desinfló con un triste whoooooooooffff.

―¿Estas sonriendo, niña?

―No, Darien. ―¿Niña? Esa era una nueva―. Escúchame, difícilmente podía echarlo a la calle.

―¿Por qué no, exactamente?

―¡Vamos Darien!. Mira te lo compensaré.

―Ya lo creo que lo harás ―murmuró agarrándome por los codos.

―¿Solamente me follarás, no? No me harás pasar un cepillo por todos tus trajes o algo igualmente horrible, verdad?

―Cállate.

Tiro de mí para darme un beso salvaje y luego me lanzó encima de la cama y aterrizó sobre mí como un gato. En un segundo, una de sus manos estaba debajo de mi falda, despojándome de mis medias, y la otra estaba tironeando de sus pantalones. Y mientras estaba ocupado con todo eso, su lengua estaba ocupada en mi boca. Traté de ayudar, de moverme, pero él lo controlaba todo, así que yací allí y, como quien dice pensé en Inglaterra. Excepto que en realidad estaba pensando en su gran miembro y babeando por lo que me haría con él.

Empujó dentro de mí y yo no estaba preparada, pero me importaba un cuerno. Los dos gruñimos mientras tratábamos de forzar la fricción donde no había ninguna. Había dejado de besarme y tenía su cara enterrada en mi garganta, mis piernas se envolvían alrededor de su cintura. Su camisa continuaba abotonada, y ambos teníamos los calcetines puestos.

Finalmente se deslizó todo el camino a casa y fui capaz de empujar contra él, encontramos una especie de ritmo. Era mejor, mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor… era fantástico. Adoraba la forma en que se sentían sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, fuertes y frenéticas, y la forma en que su voz sonaba en mi cabeza:

_Nunca se lo permitas a nadie más, nunca, nunca eres mía, mía, mía, MÍA, MÍA_

Resumiendo, fue totalmente frenético. Luego se endureció contra mí, y aunque yo estaba a millas de distancia de acabar, no me importó. Sabía que él pasaría la próxima hora compensándomelo.

Se colapsó sobre mí con un gemido, y yo me eché a reír; aún llevaba puesta mi camisa. Pero con toda la ropa desparramada y las bolsas de plástico, la habitación parecía el Sótano de Filene en ocasión de una excelente rebaja.

―No te rías de mí, tú horrible mujer ―dijo sin convencimiento.

―Lo siento, Darien. Realmente fue una buena lección la que me diste. Considérame castigada. Además, mañana también se mudan aquí los Minnesota Vikings.

Gimió nuevamente.

―Estás tratando de matarme. Deberías sentirte profundamente avergonzada.

―¡Ah! ―Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y le hice cosquillas detrás de la oreja, en un punto en el que sabía era sensible―. ¿Listo para repetir?

―Mátame ―murmuró, desabrochándose lentamente la camisa, pero sin poder ocultar el brillo de sus ojos, o el súbito, ah, incremento de su interés―. Sabes, el Estado de Minnesota se enfada cuando se encuentra ante un caso de asesinato premeditado.

―El Estado de Minnesota se enfadaría prácticamente por todo lo que pasa en esta casa. Me quité mis calcetines color frambuesa y los lancé al aire. ¡Cabalguemos, compañero!

―Probablemente no debe tener una buena opinión del suicidio tampoco ―gruñó pero ya estaba besándome otra vez, y me perdí completamente el resto.

―¿Otra, que es lo que se supone que debes hacer? ―susurró Rei

―Ya te lo dije, como tres veces. Rei, ¿te desconectas de mí a menudo?

―Tu vida es tan ajetreada que debo ser selectiva

―¿Que soy yo, las noticias de las seis?

―Exactamente ―dijo rehusándose a sentirse ofendida― A veces es difícil recordar lo que es importante y lo que no lo es tanto

―Muy bonito! Aquí.. uno-diez, uno-once, uno-doce. ―Hicimos una pausa frente a la puerta cerrada, que, como todas las puertas de residencias para ancianos, intentaba parecer hogareña con tarjetas y cosas de ese estilo pero no lo lograba para nada. No importaba lo que hicieras con ellas, se veían, se sentían y olían como hospitales.

Golpeé suavemente y, cuando no hubo respuesta, empujé la puerta. Esta se abrió con un resoplido de bisagras neumáticas, y pude ver a una señora mayor sentada en el extremo más alejado de la cama.

Cuando nos vio, sonrió, sus encías parecían iguales a las de Baby Jon.

―Uh, Hola ―dije, moviéndome tan sigilosamente como un ladrón, con Rei justo detrás de mí. ―Soy Serena. Ella es Rei.

Se puso una mano entorno a uno de sus oídos. Se parecía a casi todas las personas mayores de Minnesota que había visto en mi vida, eso quería decir que tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azules y estaba delgada y arrugada. Usaba un par de esas medias para ancianas que se enrollan en las rodillas y un vestido de estar por casa de un amarillo desteñido, abrochado hasta el cuello.

―¿Hmm? ―preguntó.

―Dije… ―me acerqué una pulgada. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotras con un suspiro. Gracias a Dios. Un asomo de privacidad―. Soy Serena, y ésta es Rei.

―Hmm?

Ah, genial. Me recliné sobre ella hasta que estuvimos a la distancia de un beso. Olía profundamente a jugo de manzana. Lo que me trajo desagradables recuerdos de mis días como voluntaria en el hospital. Y sólo Dios sabía a que olía yo. Probablemente como el Ángel de la Muerte. ―¡Me envía Annie! ―vociferé― ¡Me pidió que le dijera…!

Ella se reclinó más cerca. Ahora estábamos a una fracción de pulgada de besarnos de hecho.

―¿Hmm?

―¡Annie, me pidió que le dijera que nunca hubo un mapa! ―grité, ignorando, las risitas de Rei. ¡Genial! Quizás alguna de las enfermeras del primer piso no había escuchado la primera parte de esta extremadamente privada conversación―. ¡Pero había una cuenta corriente, y aquí está toda la información que necesita para poder acceder a ella! ―Le entregué un pedazo de papel doblado.

―No se… ―sacudió su cabeza―. _No sé, no sé__*__._

―Ah, por el amor de Dios ―resistí el impulso de patear la cama a través de la ventana―. Annie nunca mencionó esto.

Rei estaba acostada en la otra cama, agarrándose el estomago, en un ataque de risa

―¡Más alto, mas alto! _¡No sé!__*_

―¿Puedes levantar tu culo y ayudarme, por favor?

―Yo estudié francés. Ya lo sabes.

―Gracias por nada. Gracias por nada de nada. Eres, sin lugar a dudas, la peor compañera en la historia de los dúos. ¿Y ahora qué?

Por suerte, la anciana…, debía recordar que era una persona, tenía un nombre, Emma Pearson, no era "la anciana". De cualquier forma, mientras yo le estaba gritando a Rei, Emma había desdoblado el pedazo de papel que yo le había entregado, y su cara mostró una enorme sonrisa sin dientes. Dijo algo excitadamente en español, sólo tuve un año de español en secundaria y lo único que recordaba era: _¿dónde está el baño?__*__,_ y tomó mi mano.

―_Oh, gracias _―dijo― _Muchas, muchas gracias_*. Le agradezco tanto. Gracias.

―Uh… _de nada_*. Oh, casi me olvido… Annie está muy, muy arrepentida por haber robado el dinero, y espera que usted se divierta mucho con el. Ella …uh, _lo siento_*. Annie es muy muy lo siento para… uh… _para*_ ¿robar? _¿El dinero?__*_

Emma asintió, todavía sonriendo. Yo rezaba para que se hiciera alguna idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Si no se daba cuenta, Annie me visitaría nuevamente.

Después nos quedamos allí simplemente mirándonos. Para romper el nuevo e incómodo silencio, pregunté

―_¿Dónde está el baño?*_

Me dio unas indicaciones bastante complicadas, lo que no importaba porque de cualquier forma yo no necesitaba ir, y después de agitar la mano varias veces y gritar unos cuantos Adioses nos fuimos.

―No pareció que entendiera nada de lo que dijiste ―observó Rei, recuperando su chequera de la cartera, tanteando en busca de una lápiz, y garabateando algo―. Pero parecía estar al tanto de la cuenta corriente.

―Quizás lea mejor en inglés de lo que habla. O tal vez entienda las palabras First National Bank y su propio nombre.

―Tal vez ―dijo arrancando un cheque -observé que era por $ 50.000- y en nuestro camino hacia el auto lo dejó caer casualmente dentro de la caja de sugerencias―. Este lugar de verdad necesita un nuevo empapelado. ¿Quién puede haber elegido el verde moco?

―¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Este lugar es como mi peor pesadilla. Mira a todos estos pobres desgraciados. Deambulando por ahí, prácticamente esperando a morir.

―Había algunas personas en el cuarto de juegos ―dijo Rei defendiéndolo― Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo armando ese gran rompecabezas.

―Por favor.

―Bueno, apesta. ¿Contenta ahora? No me gustaría terminar aquí, lo admito.

―Un problema que nunca vas a tener, pedacito de miel.

―Bien eso es cierto. Y tampoco tú lo tendrás.

Me alegré un poquito. No, una cosa que definitivamente no estaba en mi futuro era pasar mis últimos días deteriorándome poco a poco, usando zapatillas de Wal-Mart y comiendo puré de manzana.

―Recuerdas esa vez cuando estábamos en la secundaria que fuiste voluntaria en la Burnsville Manor, y sólo aguantaste un día porque ese viejo chico te golpeó en la rodilla cuando trataste de hacerle acabar su…

―Dejemos de hablar por un rato ―sugerí, y la vaca estuvo soltando risitas todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo Tres**

―Lo siento, lo siento, ― jadeó diez minutos después. No me podía creer que siguiera dando la vara por lo que era historia antigua―. Es solo que fuiste allí con tantas altas intenciones morales, y no duraste ni un día. ¡Y cojeaste durante una semana!

―Los ricos nunca deberían criticar a la clase obrera, ―exclamé.

―Ey, yo trabajo cincuenta horas a la semana en The Foot. ―Maldición, tenía razón. Desde siempre había sido misterioso para mí el por qué se tomaba la molestia. Ella fingía que las ONG's eran un refugio tributario y que necesitaba la bonificación de hacienda cada 15 de abril, pero todos sabíamos que era mentira. La cuestión de fondo era que le gustaba ir allí, le gustaba ver que con el dinero de su padre se enseñaba a mamás de bien a programar ordenadores y conseguir buenos trabajos.

Llevaba el lugar con un personal siempre cambiante, y yo. Yo llevaba la contabilidad cuando estaba entre administradores. No es que no me importara nada el trabajo, pero no vivía y respiraba por él como hacía Rei.

―Daba la impresión de ser una señora agradable.

―¡Rei! No nos dijo ni cinco palabras en todo el rato. Podría ser una psicópata babosa, por lo que sabemos.

―¿Crees que algunos de los fantasmas son tipos malos? ¿Y qué te piden que ayudes a otros tipos malos?

―Genial. Porque no tenía suficientes cosas de las que preocuparme. ―¡Pensamiento atroz! Uno que inmediatamente saqué a empujones de mi cabeza.

―Lo siento. Solo era una idea. ¿Crees que hay psicópatas ancianos?

―Seguro. No todos son homicidas, ya sabes. Es un problema de psicología, como la esquizofrenia. No es sólo para treintañeros. Los que no consiguen que les atrapen probablemente envejezcan como cualquiera de nosotros.

― Leí en alguna parte que no hay tantos psicópatas... ¿sociópatas? ahí afuera como los medios de comunicación quieren que creamos. Algo así como un diez por ciento de la población es un sociópata aberrante.

―Caramba, bien. Como si los vampiros no fuesen lo suficientemente malos. Todos ellos parecen psicópatas para mí.

―Eso es difícil de discutir, ―admitió.

―¡Tienes razón! Parece como si cada libro, película, y miniserie de TV vaya sobre una mujer joven y valiente... siempre una psiquiatra o una agente del FBI... siguiéndole la pista a un asesino en serie que misteriosamente le ha fijado en ella. O en su familia. O en su perro. Y ella, junto con el héroe valiente, a solas debe afrontar la amenaza del loco baboso...

―Vidas Ajenas no era tan mala

―¡Oh Dios mío! ―Chillé, casi empotrándome contra un stop―. ¡Esa es la peor película de la historia! Casi perdí la esperanza con Angelina Jolie después de esa.

―¿Demasiado cerebral?

―Oh, venga, realmente cerebral. Jolie hace el amor con un tipo que puede o no puede ser el villano ―Hum¿ eso no sonaba como a alguien a quien conocía, verdad? Argh. Empujé ese pensamiento a la diminuta esquina diminuta de mi cerebro donde guardaba todos los malos pensamientos: Prada entrando en quiebra, Sinclair volviendo a la cordura y dejándome, yo dejándole a él, Setsuna mudándose a casa― Rei, te adoro, pero…

―Ya estamos.

―Métete tu gusto en películas por el culo. Lo siento, pero es cierto.

―Y eso lo dice la mujer que compró Blade IV en DVD.

―¡Eso fue investigación!

―Oh, investigación, ¡mi gran culo!. Tienes debilidad por Wesley Snipes.

―Primero, ¿qué culo? Y segundo, no tengo nada con Wesley Snipes. ―Había aparcado en nuestro camino de entrada, y estábamos simplemente sentadas en mi Stratus discutiendo, cuando advertí que además de la camioneta de Andrew, había un Ford Escort azul marino en mi acera.

Policía.

Detective Seiya Kou, para ser más exactos. No tenía que ver todas esas barritas de Milky Way en el suelo del lado del pasajero para saberlo además. Tenía el mismo coche desde que le conocía.

―¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ―preguntó Rei.

Dejé caer la cabeza tan rápido sobre el volante, que el coche dio un bocinazo.

―¿ y ahora qué? ―gemí.

―Hmm, otro más que está desesperadamente enamorado de ti y se deja caer por aquí sin avisar ―dijo Rei con fastidiosa alegría―. Debe ser martes.

―Esto es un problema serio.

―¿Oh, tendrás piedad de mí por favor? "Soy Serena y soy una reina eternamente hermosa y joven con el tío más frío del universo follándome todas las noches, y cuál se cansa, otros tipos se ponen en fila para tomar su lugar. ¡Buaaaaaaaa!"

Le eché La Mirada.

―A veces ―admitió―, es difícil de sentir empatía por tus problemas. Como si no me pisoteaban ya lo bastante para llegar a ir a ti cuando estabas viva.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―Dije sorprendida.

―¿Que es más irritante... ser invisible, o que no tengas ni idea de tu efecto en los hombres?

―Rei, alto ara. La última palabra que escogería para describirte es invisible. Has salido con senadores, por el amor de Dios.

Descartó al Demócrata de larga cabellera con un ondeo de su mano recién arreglada. ―Cazafortunas.

―Bueno, ese tipo, no es broma. Ok, quizás hubiera tres o cuatro. Pero yo solo digo que tener a estos tíos apareciendo de pronto es un problema serio. Y recuerda... la mitad de las veces ni siquiera soy yo, es mi extraño mojo vampiro lo que les atrae. Como dicen, solo porque no tengan apariencia de problemas no quiere decir que realmente no lo sean. Los problemas, digo. Por ejemplo, me gustaría tener tus problemas tributarios...

―No, no te gustaría.

―Vale, no. Pero solo estoy diciendo. Hay cosas en tu vida que ya desearía yo en la mía. Como la comida. Masticar. Los amaneceres.

―Normalmente estoy en la cama entonces, ―confesó.

―Bueno, pues no deberías. Disfrútalo mientras puedas. ―No era propio de mí mostrarme tan seria en ningún tema en particular, y pienso que ella lo entendió, porque simplemente asintió y no hizo bromas.

―Antes de quedar atrapada en el nuevo infierno que sea, por favor no dejes que me olvide de que supuestamente haré de canguro Baby Jon mañana por la noche.

― Jon el B, Baby Jon el bebé. Como si esto no fuese ya bastante confuso. Y no olvides a tu padre, John el Eternamente Molesto.

―No me des nada nuevo de lo que preocuparme, te lo suplico.

―¿Yo? No soy yo, cariño.

Salí a afrontar el nuevo problema. Tal vez Seiya estaba allí solo para destrozar mi boda. Qué triste que ese fuese el pensamiento alegre al que me aferré.

―Soy el enlace local del equipo del Asesino del Camino de Entrada ―explicó Seiya, acercándose con su café y poniéndolo finalmente en la mesa delante de él.

―¿Asesino del Camino de Entrada?

―¿El que coge a esas pobres mujeres justo en sus caminos de entrada, las estrangula, y después echa los cuerpos desnudos a un aparcamiento público?

―Oh, ese Asesino del Camino de Entrada. ―Era embarazoso admitirlo, pero nunca veía las noticias y nunca leía el periódico. Ni antes de morir, ni después. (Bueno, ojeaba los anuncios de nacimientos, pero solo desde que la Setsuna estuvo de ocho meses, y nunca después de que Baby Jon llegara berreando al mundo). De verdad, en serio. ¿Por qué molestarse? Nunca, era nada bueno. Incluso en Minnesota, que tenía una tasa realmente baja de criminalidad, incluso aquí solo querían hablar de lo malo. Solo lo malo. Si quería deprimirme, leía una selección de Oprah.

Quiero decir, ya ni siquiera comprobaba los informes meteorológicos. Y seguro como la mierda que no veía la televisión; yo era una chica DVD.

Así que mientras Seiya parecía asombrado de que yo pudiera vivir en el mismo estado con cobertura multimedia (¿es que los había de otra clase?) que un asesino, Rei solo asentía. Mi tremenda ignorancia sobre los acontecimientos recientes no era nada nuevo para ella.

―Sí, he leído sobre él.

―¿Y quién no? ―pregunté animosamente.

Me ignoraron, lo cual me merecía.

―¿Y estás en el equipo?

―Sip.

―Para coger a un asesino en serie.

―Sip.

Intentó amortiguarla, pero se le escapó una risa de todos modos. Yo sabía por qué... ¿de qué habíamos estado hablando justo hacía diez minutos? Era ridículo.

Pero no para Seiya, que estaba parpadeando rápidamente y, podía verlo, estaba a punto de preguntar a Rei que maldito problema había con eso. Y sin importar que ella fuera la persona más rica del estado.

―Es tarde ―dije―. Está cansada. Todos estamos cansados. Un día largo.

―Uh... sip ―Comprobó su reloj―. Ya pasan de las diez.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo Rei rápidamente―. No me estaba riendo de ti, y no me estaba riendo de esas pobres chicas.

―No ―mintió Seiya―. No lo creí así. ―Se volvió hacia mí―. De cualquier forma, Serena, siento venir tan tarde, pero sé los horarios que tienes últimamente, así que aproveché una oportunidad para pasar por aquí.

―Es bienvenido cuando quiera, Detective ―dijo Sinclair desde el umbral de la puerta.

Seiya, en el acto de levantar su taza, derramó su café... solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para estropear el artículo del último mes de Lucky. Por supuesto no le culpaba; Sinclair era tan ruidoso como un gato muerto.

―¡Jesús! Me asustó. Lo cual no es algo que a nosotros los detectives de gatillo fácil de Minneapolis nos guste admitir ―bromeó, intentando cubrir el hecho de que su pulso había pasado de ba-DUMP... ba-DUMP... ba-dump a ¡BADUMP BA-DUMP BADUMP BADUMP!

―Me disculpo. Seiya Kou, ¿verdad?

―Seiya. Sip.

Rei me lanzó una mirada mientras ellos se estrechaban las manos y se medían el uno al otro. Seiya era musculoso como un nadador... compacto, con líneas parcas y grandes pies. Su pelo negro... le gustaba hacer escapadas y bucear en Little Cayman... y tenía adorables arrugas de risa en la comisura de sus ojos.

Sinclair era más ancho y más alto, y mucho más viejo, pero Seiya tenía un arma, por no mencionar que tenía la juventud de su lado. Así que nunca se sabía.

El problema del cortés apretón de manos y el "Encantado de conocerte" era que ya se habían conocido antes. De hecho, Seiya había acudido a mí justo después de que me alzara como vampiro. En un momento de extrema debilidad, me había (casi) desnudado con él y eso le había vuelto loco.

Sinclair había tenido que intervenir y arreglar las cosas, y había utilizado su mojo vampírico para hacer que Seiya lo olvidara todo sobre esa noche. Que yo estaba muerta, que Seiya y yo nos habíamos visto el uno al otro (casi) desnudos, y que se había quedado hecho polvo cuando no había vuelto a morderle, ni comía, ni dormía. Nada.

El problema era (uno de los problemas), que Seiya seguía apareciendo en mi vida en los momentos más raros. Beru sospechaba que sabía más de lo que contaba. Y honestamente yo no sabía que pensar. Pero no era exactamente algo que pudiéramos sacar a colación y preguntarle.

Así que nos sentamos y fingimos que él no sabía que éramos vampiros. Y no sabíamos si estábamos todos fingiendo. Normalmente Sinclair y Beru podían oler una mentira a cientos de millas de distancia, pero Seiya era policía. La mentira era su forma de vida.

―Soy el prometido de Serena ―explicó Sinclair―. Darien Chiba Sinclair.

―Oh ―La cara de Seiya decayó un poco, y Rei me lanzó otra mirada. Sentí ganas de tirarme el té en la cara, solo para tener un auténtico problema físico.

―Nos casamos el 4 de Julio.

―El 15 de Septiembre ―dije rápidamente.

―Como decía ―continuó Sinclair sin inmutarse― el 15 de Septiembre. Esperamos que pueda unirse a nosotros.

―Uh, gracias... Yo... gracias. ―Bajó la mirada a sus manos durante un minuto y después volvió a mí―. De cualquier modo. La razón de que me dejara caer por aquí. Este asesino... se fija en mujeres de tu tipo.

―¿De veras? ―Estaba más que consternada. ¿Un tipo? ¡La ostia!

―Rubias altas ―dijo Sinclair―. Con ojos azules o verdes. ―Cuando todos le miramos, dijo―. Algunos leemos el periódico.

―No es que sean escasas en Minnesota ―añadió Seiya― y quizás es solo una, ya sabes, coincidencia de tipo geográfico, pero aún así.

―¿Qué dice de ello el VICAP? ―preguntó Sinclair

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

―Los federales no cogerán a este tipo, sin importar cuantos formularios metan en la computadora. Le atraparán los buenos y anticuados polis.

Esperaba que el Vicap, fuera lo que fuera eso, no oyera a Seiya despreciar al FBI. Por otro lado, eso es lo que hacían ellos, ¿no? ¿Atrapar psicópatas? No es que dudara de la habilidad de Seiya. Pero me alegraba de que tuviera ayuda en esto. Y realmente, realmente me alegraba de no estar involucrada.

―Y solo quería decirte que vigilaras tu trasero ―estaba diciendo Seiya, uh-oh, a mí. Hora de volver a sintonizar―. No salgas del coche hasta que tengas las llaves organizadas. No te demores en el camino de entrada, trasteando con comida y esas cosas. Vigila el camino de entrada. Comprueba la verja cuando la abras. Este tío, estoy seguro de que las coge mientras están distraídas. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de tocar el claxon. La mitad de las veces, había gente en la casa, esperando por ellas. Así que estate alerta. Presta atención.

―De acuerdo, Seiya ―dije obedientemente. Por supuesto era ridículo y dulce al mismo tiempo. La última cosa de la que tenía que preocuparme era de un asesino en serie. Pero resultaba adorable que hubiera venido para darme instrucciones.

A menos que estuviera jodiéndonos porque sabía...

No, no. Así era como Sinclair miraba el mundo, como si fuera una gran bola dispuesta a librarse de él. Juré que sin importar lo vieja que fuera, nunca asumiría lo peor de la gente. Lo intentaría, al menos.

―¿Tienen alguna pista?

―¿Entre nosotros?

―Bueno, nosotros y el Pioneer Press.

No sonrió ante mi chiste malo.

―Estamos en la mierda. Sin testigos, ni siquiera alguien paseando al perro. Es realmente afortunado, el muy cabrón.

―Le cogerás ―dije servicialmente. ¡Ra, ra, ra, los polis!

―Sí, lo haremos, a menos que se traslade. Pero va a cometer un desliz antes. ―Las arrugas de risa de Seiya de repente se multiplicaron, y miró hacia la revista manchada que había sobre la mesa―. Y cuando cometa un desliz...

―Le cogeréis ―dije de nuevo―. Y ha sido, tengo que decirlo, ha sido muy amable por tu parte pasar por aquí. Aprecio la advertencia, y tendré cuidado.

―Si ―dijo Sinclair, caminando hacia la puerta en un gesto obvio para que Seiya se saliera. ¡Torpe!― Ha sido muy amable por su parte pasar y advertir a mi prometida. Puedo asegurarte que cuidaré cuidadosamente de ella.

Vale, si cualquier otra persona en el mundo hubiera dicho eso, parecería amoroso y preocupado. Cuando Sinclair lo decía, sonaba vagamente a amenaza. Indudablemente fue lo bastante raro como para que Seiya le dedicara la mirada "cejas―arqueadas―de―poli―duro".

Después se levantó (a regañadientes, me pareció a mí) y dijo.

―¿Acaba de mudarse a la zona, verdad, Señor Sinclair?

―No ―replicó Darien. Noté que no le había pedido a Seiya que le llamara Darien. Pero bueno, excepto mis compañeros de casa, nadie lo hacía―. He vivido aquí desde hace bastante.

―Oh, de acuerdo. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Serena.

―Lo haré, Seiya. Gracias otra vez por pasar.

―¿Rei, sales conmigo?

Ella pareció sobresaltarse pero saltó animosamente a ponerse en pie.

―Claro. Puedes comprobar el camino de entrada por nosotros.

―Ya lo hice ―dijo, sonriendo hacia mí― cuando entraba.

Tenía la oreja tan firmemente pegada a la puerta entre el salón y el vestíbulo, que probablemente tenía astillas en mi cóclea. (Es raro como las cosas de mi clase de biología de décimo curso, como la descripción del oído interno, se me quedaron grabadas para, bueno, siempre)

―Gracias de nuevo por venir, ―dijo Rei, que sonaba resignada. Me imaginé por qué. Seiya estaba a punto de darle la lata para que hiciera una contribución al Baile de la Policía, o lo que fuera. Me sentí mal... la devoción de Seiya por mí era un poco obvia... ¿pero qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

―Yo también me he alegrado de verte levantada tan tarde ―dijo Seiya―. Llevo queriendo hablar contigo desde hace un par de semanas, pero las cosas... ya sabes. Trabajo.

―Claro ―dijo Rei―. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Bueno, el capitán mencionó que te vio en la exhibición del nuevo Walker, y sé que tú estás metida en ese asunto. No sé si lo sabes, pero... probablemente lo sabes... se inaugura una nueva exhibición de Matthew Barney este fin de semana, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir.

Eso había sido realmente mmmm hmmmmm hmmmmm bmmmm.

―Bastante rudo ―comentó Sinclair.

―¡Shhhh!

―¿Bmmmm mmm hmmm mmm? ―¡Mierda! Estaban caminando a través de la casa. Había ocho puertas entre ellos y yo y la puerta principal.

―Tesoro, pase lo que pase, ella te lo contará en el mismo segundo en que vuelva.

―Sí, si. ―Me giré. Sinclair estaba en mi burbuja personal, como de costumbre, con aspecto divertido, también como de costumbre―. Solo sentía curiosidad, eso es todo.

―Nosy.

―Investigando ―insistí―. Como un reportero.

Me puso las manos sobre los hombros y levantó para un morreo. Mis pies estaban danzando a al menos seis centímetros del suelo mientras le devolvía el beso, más bien distraída por estar preguntándome de que estaban hablando los otros dos. Frotó la nariz contra la base de mi garganta pero no mordió, lo cual es lo más cercano a un gesto amoroso que un vampiro puede hacer.

Supongo que suena romántico y todo eso, y en cierto modo lo era, pero era difícil, ya sabéis, estar colgada allí. Así que estrujé, manoseé y me aferré a él hasta que mis tobillos se cruzaron tras su espalda y mis brazos le rodearon el cuello.

―Que delicioso ―dijo―. Esto me trae a la cabeza algo más interesante que los acontecimientos del día.

―Pervertido. ¿Puedes creerte que Seiya simplemente pasó por aquí para eso?

La boca de Sinclair se apretó.

―Sí.

―¿No es encantador?

―Sí. Encantador.

―Oh, supéralo. ¿Te sientes amenazado? Tonto, toma aliento, mira por la ventana, y después relájate, ¿vale?

―No te conquisté solo para ver cómo te distraes con un trozo de carne viviente con una placa brillante.

Jadeé hacia él. Vale, sabía que Sinclair generalmente consideraba que los vampiros eran superiores a los tíos normales, pero... ¿trozo de carne viviente con una placa brillante?

―No me conquistaste exactamente ―fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió―. No soy un boleto de lotería.

Ante mi expresión, añadió.

―Sé que te sientes atraída por las cosas brillantes. Si fueras un cuervo, le arrebatarías esa placa y la meterías en tu nido.

―Qu... uh... ―Vale. Una cosa a la vez―. Vale, escucha, la razón por la que estaba intentado oír, es solo que... Rei dijo una cosa de lo más estúpida viniendo hacia aquí. Que a veces se siente invisible cerca de mí.

―¿Quién dice eso?

―Muy divertido. ¿No crees que sea una tontería? Yo creo que es una tontería.

―Tontería ―estuvo de acuerdo.

Intenté patearle, pero mis pies estaban, por supuesto, tras él.

―¡Esto va en serio! A) No es cierto, y b) es terrible que piense eso. Pero creo que sé por qué se le ha metido una idea tan absurda en la cabeza.

―¿Porque eres la eternamente joven y hermosa reina vampiro y ningún hombre puede resistirse a ti?

―¡No! ―Aw. Pero no―. No ha tenido una cita en siglos, ni un novio serio desde... Jesús, ¿desde que rompió con Dave?

―Serenity.

Descansé la barbilla en su hombro y pensé.

―¿Eso fue antes o después de que mi padre le montara a la Setsuna la fiesta de aniversario en Windows?Porque él... Dave... vino con ella a esa, pero esa fue una cita del tipo "podemos seguir siendo amigos"? ¿O realmente todavía vivían juntos por aquel entonces?

―¿Dave?

―Sip, después de que rompieron decidimos que no merecía ni una letra mayúscula, en su nombre. De cualquier modo, tengo que conseguirle una cita. El problema es, que voy por ahí con tipos gays y vampiros.

―Eso es un problema.

―¡Ja! Así que estás de acuerdo en que los vampiros son pésimos para salir con ellos.

―Ese es un tema para otro momento. Sin embargo, creo que este sería muy, muy bueno para nosotros.

―¿Qué? ―Tanteé su frente― ¿Te encuentras bien? Pero casi parece que no esté siguiendo esto en absoluto.

―Así que nosotros, y por nosotros quiero decir tú, tenemos que ser de los más cariñosos y comprensivos.

―¿Qué?

Oí pasos que se aproximaban rápidamente, y Sinclair me bajó. Así que las cosas parecían relativamente inocentes cuando Rei irrumpió en la habitación y chilló.

―¡Seiya me ha pedido que salgamos!

Después, semblante ceñudo.

―Sé que vosotros dos habéis estado hablando de mí.

Me recobré rápidamente. Lo cual quiere decir que tartamudeé y refunfuñé y Sinclair tuvo que ayudarme a salir del apuro.

―¿Podéis creerlo? ―dijo ella alegremente.

―Por supuesto que sí, querida. Francamente, me sorprende que no haya habido una estampida. Eres un premio digno de cualquier hombre.

Ella sonrió.

―Aw, Darien. Pasemos por alto lo increíblemente raro que es y hablemos en su lugar del hecho de que tengo una cita.

―Me sorprende que te sorprenda ―dije.

―Si son ricos, no lo intentan ―explicó― y si no lo son, se asustan porque soy rica. Es simplificarlo demasiado, pero...

―Conozco a varios hombres que saltarían ante la oportunidad de verte en una aptitud... social. ―dijo Sinclair―. En realidad, querida, ¿para qué son... ―otra pequeña duda―... los amigos? Deberías haber mencionado esto hace tiempo.

―Bueno, no sé. Es difícil quedar con el amigo de un amigo... es tan incómodo si sale mal.

―¡Espera un minuto! ―grité―. ¡Darien Chiba Sinclair! Sabías que cuando volviera a la habitación... ¿pudiste oír toda su conversación?

―¿Y eso es nuevo? ―preguntó Rei―. Tíos, vosotros tenéis orejas como de puma. Jodidamente espeluznante, eso es lo que es.

―¿Pudiste tener una conversación conmigo, tontear un poco, y escucharles, pero no puedes ir a ver a la florista porque tienes una conferencia en Paris al mismo tiempo?

―Creo que el asunto a discutir aquí ―dijo Sinclair― es que llevará Rei a la cita.

Ella ya estaba saltando de un pie al otro. No la había visto tan excitada desde que sus impuestos bajaron seis cifras de golpe.

―Estaba pensando en mi Danna Karan negro.

―No, no. Primero, todas las mujeres llevarán el riguroso traje negro.

―Bien dicho ―admití, momentáneamente distraída.

―Número dos, tú tienes una maravillosa coloración que simplemente debes mostrar.

Rei estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

―¿De veras, Darien?

―Querida, tienes los pómulos de una reina egipcia. Eres una Tiger Lily. Tienes que resaltar entre las pequeñas margaritas sosas de Minnesota.

―¡Hola! ―dijo una de las margaritas.

Me ignoraron.

―Darien, eso es muy amable.

―No es amable, querida. Ahora volvamos a la cuestión que teníamos entre manos. ―Empezó a pasearse. Yo empecé a preguntarme por qué había salido de la cama esa noche―. Podrías ir con, digamos, el Tracey Reese naranja.

―¿Es ese que no tiene espalda? ¿Crees que será adecuado para la exposición Walker?

―El Kay Unger color amapola entonces ―sugirió él.

―Debo decir, Sinclair, que no temes al color ―comenté, intentando fingir un tono Sinclair y fallando―. ¿No es ese el de las flores verdes por todas partes? ¿El de las flores enormes?

―No cualquier mujer puede vestirlo ―admitió él.

―Costó una escalofriante fortuna ―dijo Rei, viéndole rondar de acá para allá como una enorme pantera― así que mejor me lo pongo otra vez.

―Caminamos por una línea precaria ―sermoneó Sinclair― entre vestir apropiadamente para tu rol, pero no hacer que el Detective Kou se sienta en un plano inferior. Lo cual, dada la disparidad de vuestros ingresos, será difícil como mínimo.

Me estremecí.Había tanto que objetar en esa declaración que apenas sabía por dónde empezar a quejarme.

―Así que viste bien, pero no rica ―dijo Rei, ignorando el enorme error en medio de la que estábamos.

―Exactamente.

―Perdonadme ―interrumpí―. Sinclair, no me he olvidado del asunto de florista/escuchar a escondidas. Y tienes un interés de lo más raro por la cita de Rei, con la que tengo problemas en alrededor de nueve niveles diferentes. Y Rei, tengo que decir que... ―¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios iba a decir?

¿No puedo creer que Seiya te pidiera salir? ¿Para ser alguien que supuestamente estaba colado por mí, se había sobrepuesto endemoniadamente rápido? ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar salir con él cuando estás segura de que le gusto yo? Intenté encontrar una forma agradable de resumir mi extraño humor en una frase. Fue un trabajo duro, siendo una amiga honesta―. ...no te había visto así tan, uh, excitada, en mucho tiempo.

―No he tenido una cita desde antes de que murieras ―Se abrazo a sí misma y giró en un pequeño círculo―. ¡Y es tan mono!

―Extremadamente mono ―animó Sinclair―. Muy pero que muy mono.

Me figuré que había gato encerrado. Sinclair nunca hacía nada sin nueve agendas secretas. Quería a un poli en el equipo. Terriblemente conveniente. Por supuesto, era solo una primera cita, pero si las cosas iban bien...

―Yo creía que no salías con tipos blancos ―señalé. Era un farol, claro, pero estaba tan desesperada que me agarraría a cualquier cosa.

―Y yo creía que habías dicho que eso era prejuicioso, gilipollas, y del siglo veinte.

―¿Oh, ahora vas a empezar a escucharme? ―Me quejé―. No voy a decir que no estuviera en lo cierto, pero tu sentido de la oportunidad es un poco raro.

―Ahora que eso está decidido, tenemos que optar por la actividad apropiada post-galería.

―Ya que el Detective Kou dio el primer paso, creo que podemos asumir que querrá llevarte a cual sea la diversión que selecciones.

―Estirado. Te estás sobre-implicando en esto. ¿Planeas obsesivamente nuestras citas? No es que hayamos tenido nunca una cita de verdad...

―Cierra el pico, Serena. Sólo por esta vez, esto se trata de mí. Adelante, Darien.

―Así que debe ser algo que os guste a ambos, que no sea terriblemente caro, y que le anime a verse contigo de nuevo en actitud social, pero que no sea demasiado intimidatorio o que fuerce una falsa sensación de intimidad.

Me subí un cinturón imaginario.

―Es es mucho pedir, sheriff.

―Cena en cualquier lugar decente está descartado. Así como volver aquí a tomar una copa; esta casa envía definitivamente un mensaje. Tu idea de comida rápida es Red Lobster, así que descartemos actividades que sean, ah, de clase media. Lo que significa...

Rei esperaba. Yo esperaba. Qué demonios, sentía curiosidad. Él podría escribir un libro. Nadie era bueno en las citas. A todo el mundo le gustaba aconsejar sobre ello.

―Café y postre en Nikola ―decidió después de pensarlo un momento― El café es de primera, la comida excelente, no será terriblemente caro si no tomas una comida completa, y el biscotti es casero.

―Ooooooh. Sinclair, has dado en el clavo.

―Si ―replicó satisfecho.

―Ahora sí que estoy asustada ―dije.

Antes de poder llevar aparte a Sinclair y leerle la cartilla por... bueno, por todo, y antes de poder llevar aparte a Rei y llegar al fondo del asunto, sonó el timbre.

―Rei, me gustaría mucho continuar esta conversación ―dijo él― pero tengo que pedirte que nos excuses.

―Oooooh ―replicó ella― Cosas de vampiros, ¿uh?

La noche había sido una sorpresa tras otra, porque no había oído tantos ooooooh en... bueno, nunca.

―¿Quién es?

―Nadie ―dijo él tranquilamente―. Quiero que salgas ―inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta de las escaleras―. Si gustas.

No supe que decir, y pude ver que Rei tampoco. Después de un torpe par de segundos, ella se encogió de hombros y salió trotando.

―Dame un grito sobre ese asunto ―dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta delantera― después.

Casi tenía miedo de ver quién era, y como pasaba habitualmente, mi imaginación se había desbocado, porque era una anciana de aspecto realmente agradable (guapa, de verdad). Parecía una bibliotecaria con su blusa de lino, su falda gris, pantis cómodos y zapatos sin tacón de color negros. Eran de cuero y antideslizantes.

Parecía rondar los cincuenta, con el pelo negro veteado de plata, y un manojo de arrugas de risa en la comisura de ambos ojos.

Sus ojos.

Había algo raro en ellos. Sinclair tenía ojos así, algunas veces. Cuando estaba como loco por algo que pasaba (léase: cuando otros vampiros intentaban matarme) sus ojos se ponían así. Eran tan negros que no podías ver en su interior, como esas gafas de sol que llevaban los policías de carretera. Mirabas en ellos... es difícil de explicar... solo te veías a ti mismo. La mayoría de las veces yo podía ver su lado más suave, su amor y preocupación por mí, su diversión, las cosas buenas. Y cuando no podía ver esas cosas, normalmente tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas para preocuparme por ello.

La miré fijamente, un poco asustada, y ella hizo una reverencia y dijo algo en (creo) rápido francés.

Sinclair le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía 85 por ciento real.

―Buenas noches, Zirconia.

―Sus Majestades.

―Me alegro de verla de nuevo.

―Y yo de verle a usted, Señor.

Sinclair se inclinó y le besó la mano, al estilo europeo, pero antes de que nadie pudiera besar la mía, la extendí para un apretón. Ella me complació, sonriéndome, y casi dejé caer su mano. Estaba fría, lo cual era de esperar, y no podía ver nada en sus ojos excepto a mí, lo cual no hice.

Una antigua, decidí. Un vampiro que lo había visto absolutamente todo... todo. Y ya no daba una mierda por nada. Por nada. Les compadecía tanto como les temía. Y sentía bastante pena por ellos.

―Encantada de conocerla ―mentí.

Inclinó la cabeza.

―Majestad. Ya nos habíamos visto antes.

―No. ―Nunca habría olvidado esos ojos. Ni siquiera Nostro había tenido ojos como esos. No, no nos visto antes. Y después de hoy, esperaba no volver a verla nunca.

―Yo estaba en un grupo que llegó a prestar tributo después del, ah, accidente de Nostro en los terrenos. Quizás no reparó en mí.

―No, definitivamente no ―después, ya que era posible que se sintiera desilusionada (¿pero quién podría decirlo? era un maldito robot), añadí―. Lamento no haberla distinguido entre la multitud.

―No importa, mi reina. Por entonces tenía usted... la agenda llena.

Reí desganadamente. ¡El robot había sido programado para hacer bromas ocurrentes!

―Es una forma de decirlo.

―¿Algo de beber? Tenemos un Chateau Leoville Poyferre que podría gustarle.

―¿Lo tenemos?

―Mi rey, esa es la oferta más tentadora que he recibido en todo el año, pero debo volver a mis obligaciones. Solo vine a suplicar un favor a la reina.

¿De verdad? Al menos estaba hablando en inglés.

―Bueno― dije―, pase.

―Gracias, mi reina.

Por ahorrar tiempo, fuimos a la sala que estaba justo al lado del vestíbulo principal, y a Zirconia le iba bien.

―Como usted sabe, soy la jefa de la biblioteca central.

¡Era bibliotecaria! Fingí que ya lo sabía, y asentí.

―Estoy empezando un boletín para la comunidad vampiro.

―¿De veras?

―Fue idea suya, mi reina. "No lloriqueéis, ¿por qué no hacéis un boletín o algo, digo yo, demonios?".

Sinclair sonrió abiertamente

―Eso lleva un viso de autenticidad.

―¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

―En ocasión de nuestra primera reunión, la cual no recuerdas.

―¡Bueno, perdón, puede que tuviera unas pocas cosas en la cabeza ese día! ¡Si no vienes y te presentas tú mismo, no te me quejes si no te recuerdo!

―Me disculpo de nuevo ―dijo Zirconia sin tono― por todos mis defectos.

―¡Y estás robando frases de "Lo que el viento se llevó!

Al fin, el robot se soltaba un poco. Incluso sonrió un poco.

―¿Ha visto esa película?

―Solo unas ocho mil veces. No está en el libro, pero es una gran escena... en la que Rhett casi hace que le pidan que salga fuera, pero no va a pelear porque sabe que puede patear absolutamente el culo a todos, y matar a Charles Hamilton sería molesto y un gran desperdicio, así que solo hace una reverencia y sale.

―Yo creo que eso roza un tema bastante grande del libro y la película ―dijo Zirconia pensativamente, cruzando los tobillos como una dama―. Porque vemos el lado malo de Rhett frecuentemente, pero normalmente solo vemos su lado bueno en relación a Escarlata.

―Si, como cuando le compra el sombrero después del bloqueo, y roba un caballo para ella, para que pueda ir a la ciudad y ver a su madre. Que estaba muerta. Pero Escarlata no sabía eso.

Zirconia estaba sonriendo pacientemente ante mi excitada interrupción.

―Pero tuvo oportunidad de disparar a un hombre de su propia odiada clase colonial, de una forma que es socialmente aceptable, y en vez de eso, él...

―Entra apresuradamente en la biblioteca, que es donde encuentra a Escarlata y pasa todo lo demás.

―Amor. Muerte. Guerra ―suspiró―. Ah, aquellos días.

Ignoré el extremo escalofrío que producía la bibliotecaria psicópata y seguí con la misma, uh, vena.

―Sabe, ¡nunca había pensado en eso! Es muy sutil, él era redimible.

Zirconia se encogió de hombros.

―He estado leyendo ese libro desde el año en que se publicó, y cada vez, encuentro algo nuevo. ¡Extraordinario!

¡Bueno, mierda! Nadie a quien le gustara Lo que el viento se llevó podía ser tan malo. ¿Verdad? Verdad.

―Escucha, lamento mucho que hayamos empezado con el pie izquierdo. Soy terrible con los nombres y las caras, y lamento mucho no recordarte.

―No importa, mi reina ―dijo, y esta vez pareció que lo decía en serio― Como estoy aquí para pedir un favor, difícilmente estoy en posición de enfadarme.

―Sí, bueno. Nada me detiene. ¿Qué es?

―Bueno, como he mencionado antes, soy la bibliotecaria local.

¿Biblioteca local? ¿Es que había más de una?

―Claro, claro. Lo recuerdo.

Sinclair me lanzó una mirada, que fingí no ver. No había dicho ni una palabra desde hacía un par de minutos, pero parecía aliviado de que no fuéramos a sacarlos los ojos a arañazos la una a la otra.

―Y como dije, empezaré un boletín. Será online y solo visible para vampiros que tengan la contraseña apropiada, etcétera.

―¿No te preocupa que alguien te piratee la entrada?

Sonrió finamente.

―No.

―Vale. Bueno, sigue.

―Me gustaría que contribuyeras, mi reina.

―¿Contribuir?... ¿quieres decir escribir algo?

―Sí, madame. Cada mes.

―Pero... vamos, Zorqui...

―Zirconia ―me corrigieron Sinclair y Zorqui simultáneamente.

―... debe haber un millón de personas que puedan hacer esto para ti.

―Esa no es la cuestión, mi reina. Como tú por supuesto has descubierto por ti misma, muchos de los nuestros tienen, ah, dificultades para aceptar tu nueva... posición.

―Eso si que es tener tacto.

Otra pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias, mi reina. Yo siento, como muchos de mis coetáneos, que sería una forma de que la comunidad llegara a conocerte. Quizás llegar a apreciar las... más finas cualidades que no son, ah, inmediatamente aparentes.

―Guau ―Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con total admiración―. Deberías trabajar para las Naciones Unidas. En serio. Quiero decir que cuando él trata de este tema, simplemente me vuelvo loca.

Zorqui inclinó la cabeza modestamente. Sinclair me lanzó una mirada pero aún así no hizo ningún comentario.

―¿Qué quieres que escriba?

―Oh, lo que quieras. Observaciones sobre el vecindario, ensayos sobre la lucha eterna entre hombres y vampiros, los pros y los contras de mantener una oveja...

―¡Lo he captado!

―Ah, el tema de las ovejas. Lo admito, puede ser controvertido...

―Cállate con las ovejas, Zorq ―Sinclair hizo una mueca, pero me importó una mierda―. No, voy a hacer una columna Querida Serena. ¿Qué es lo único que he deseado tener desde que desperté ya muerta?

―¿Una oveja?

―¡Zirconia, basta! No, deseé que hubiera alguien a quien poder preguntar sobre lo de ser vampiro y no darme directamente con toda la mierda. No mierda política, no "oh, está bien si matas gente mientras estés aliado con este o aquel". El asunto real. Será una columna "Querida Serena". ¡Ann Landers para vampiros! ―Como diría Rei―, ¡Ooooooh! ―¡A penas podía quedarme quieta, de tan excitada que estaba!

Sinclair se estaba frotando los ojos. Zirconia le miró en busca de ayuda y, suponiendo correctamente que no iba a sacar nada de ello, volvió a mirarme a mí.

―Ah... mi reina. Admito que yo tenía en mente un acercamiento más, ah, académico...

―Entonces chica, has venido a la casa equivocada. Ni siquiera terminé la universidad.

―Oh.

―Apuesto a que en cambio tú sí.

―Tengo catorce doctorados.

―¿Cerebrito, eh? ―¡Ack! ¡Catorce! No me sorprendía haberla confundido con un robot―. De cualquier modo, volviendo a mí. ¿Cuándo necesitas la primera columna?

―Ah... cuando quiera. El boletín será publicado a su conveniencia, por supuesto, y...

―Lo tendré para finales de semana. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Solo piensa, ¡hay nuevos vampiros caminando por ahí justo en este segundo que no tienen ni idea de cómo actuar!

―Y tú les infectarás a todos.

―¿Qué?

―Digo, parece que nos divertiremos de lo lindo. Volveré a la biblioteca de inmediato y... me prepararé.

―¡Genial! ―me levanté de un salto. Sinclair se puso en pie lentamente, como un hombre muy, muy viejo. Zirconia se puso en pie del mismo modo; era raro. Ambos parecían aplastados y resignados al mismo tiempo.

Sinclair volvió a besarle la mano.

―Gracias.

―Mi rey, solo cumplo con mi deber.

―Por la visita.

―Señor, soy su sierva.

―Sí, gracias ―me entrometí, porque tenía la rara sensación de que no estaban hablando de lo que yo creía que estaban hablando―. Envíame tu dirección de email, y te mandaré la columna en los próximos días. La mía es

¿Eso había sido un estremecimiento? Naa. Mi imaginación estaba trabajando horas extra. Y hablando de horas extra. Podía oír a Taiki aparcando su cacharro y subiendo por el camino. Cómo conservaba su energía después de quince horas de pie en Urgencias estaba más allá de mi entendimiento.

Abrió de golpe la puerta principal y nos divisó en el vestíbulo. Cubrió la distancia entre nosotros con media de sus características zancadas largas, y sus ojos verdes brillaban.

―¡Hola, tíos!

Me sentí dividida. Por un lado, él era generalmente un individuo depresivo con grandes problemas (gay, padre moribundo, calvicie prematura). Siempre me alegraba de verle feliz. Nos habíamos conocido cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse del tejado del hospital en el que trabajaba demasiadas horas. Le quité la idea de saltar y le llevé a casa. Había estado con nosotros desde entonces. Y en los pasados meses, había colocado a su padre en una gran residencia... supongo que era una residencia, excepto que era una casa privada, y la enfermera que vivía allí solo se ocupaba de tres personas. Así que no era como estar en un asilo. De cualquier modo, había colocado a su padre y le visitaba con tanta frecuencia como podía (supongo que era una especie de relación tensa), tenía un jefe nuevo en el trabajo, le estaba creciendo el pelo, y había tenido un cita en las últimas cinco semanas.

Por otro lado, no le quería cerca de Zirconia. Taiki era como un cachorrito alrededor de vampiros... no tenía ni idea de lo aterradoramente peligrosos que eran en realidad.

―¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué os traéis entre manos? ¿Qué pasa? ―Arf, arf, sniff, sniff, sniff.

Las delicadas fosas nasales de Zirconia llamearon.

―Tu mascota huele a sangre.

―Sí, un crío se cayó de su casa del árbol y se dio una buena ―dijo Taiki alegremente, ignorando... o no oyendo... lo de "mascota"―. Se desangró todo sobre mí. Tuve que ponerme un nuevo uniforme, pero tío, necesito una ducha. Hola, por cierto ―añadió, extendiendo la mano―. Soy Taiki Spangler. Vivo aquí con Serena y Darien.

Ella miró la mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo una serpiente muerta, y pude sentir como mis ojos se abrían de par en par, prácticamente saliéndose de sus órbitas. Estaba lista para abrirle un nuevo agujero en el culo... ¿qué pasaba con los vampiros viejos y el ser tan mierda con las personas normales?... cuando la mano de Sinclair se cerró sobre la mía... con fuerza.

Chillé justo cuando Zirconia decidió estrechar la mano de Taiki.

―¿Vives aquí con ellos? ―preguntó.

―Si ―replicó él alegremente―. No es un hogar, pero es mucho. Olivia Goldsmith escribió eso, por cierto.

―Mmmm. ¿Es la que murió de liposucción, verdad?

―No ―corrigió él―. Murió de complicaciones después de la lipo.

―Ya veo. Si vives aquí con ellos, ¿por qué tienes un trabajo?

―Uh... ―Realmente se lo pensó un par de segundos― ¿Porque no soy un parásito de dos patas?

―Mmm. ―Ella le cogió por el escote del uniforme y tiró; con un chillido, Taiki se inclinó hacia abajo. Medía unos cincuenta centímetros más que ella, pero ella le manipuló (sin intención de bromear) fácilmente, como si fuera un maniquí hecho de plumas―. Pero no has sido mordido ―le dijo a su cuello―. Aún. Mmmm...

Abrí la boca. El "Quita tus jodidas manos de él AHORA" ya estaba en mi cabeza e intentando salir precipitadamente de mi boca cuando Sinclair me apretó de nuevo. En vez de eso gemí; podía sentir los huesecitos de mi mano apretarse unos contra otros. No me estaba haciendo daño, pero estaba claro que no quería pasar el día haciendo esto.

―¿Zirconia, no tienes cosas que hacer? ―preguntó tranquilamente.

Totalmente distraída, ella levantó la mirada, y me sorprendió ver que sus colmillos habían surgido.

―¿Eh? Oh. ―Resultó obvio, cuando soltó a Taiki y él se enderezó, que estaba infinitamente decepcionada―. Si, por supuesto. Perdónenme. No he cenado aún esta noche, y eso me hizo olvidar mis modales. Me marcharé.

―¡Encantado de conocerte! ―exclamó alegremente Taiki. Y cuando ella se inclinó y después salió por la puerta, miré a Taiki y lo vi; no recordaba el último minuto. No tenía la sensación de haber estado en peligro, ni del comportamiento inapropiado o la crueldad de Zirconia. Por lo que a él concernía, había conocido a una encantadora ancianita al entrar, y ahora iba a tomar su ducha.

―Creo que iré a darme una ducha ―dijo―. Hasta luego, tíos.

Empezaba a tener una idea sombría de por qué Sinclair a) se había librado de Rei, b) había sido tan cortés bajo extrema provocación, y c) no me había dejado colgarme a mí misma.

―Espero que echaras un buen vistazo, querida ―dijo, escuchando el coche alejarse―. Porque ese es el vampiro más viejo al que probablemente conocerás.

―Es una capulla.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Es vieja... es difícil sorprenderla. Tú, sin embargo ―Sonrió, y fue como el sol saliendo el último día del invierno― lo hiciste muy bien.

―Es difícil odiar a alguien con tan buen gusto en películas. Aunque si le hubiera puesto otra mano encima a Taiki, habría tenido que darle una bofetada.

Tenía esa extraña mirada en la cara, como si estuviera horrorizado pero también quisiera reír.

―Tú... no debes. O, si decides hacerlo, debes discutirlo primero conmigo. Nunca la toques sola. Nunca, ¿entiendes?

―Vale, Sinclair. Porque eso es taaaaaan propio de mí. Quizás podamos formar un comité y votar cada pequeño detalle.

Sus ojos se estrecharon pero estaba a punto de sonreír.

―Escucha, por favor. Es vieja, como he dicho, y tiene muchos amigos. Amigos que ha hecho ella misma, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Es... supongo que tú dirías que vive en su tiempo. Los viejos tiempos.

―Sí, lo capto. Es vieja; es una gilipollastestaruda; cree que los humanos son un atajo de retrasados mentales; tiene un millón de amigos; y si yo no le gusto, podría causarme un montón de problemas.

―A nosotros ―corrigió él―. Es importante mantener a Zirconia y a los que son como ella de nuestro lado. Cuando fui a Europa el otoño pasado...

Nunca hablaba mucho de ese viaje. Me había traído un bonito regalo y había mencionado que había visitado a amigos, y eso había sido todo.

―¿Si?

―Digamos que me desalentó ver cuántos vampiros no están de nuestro lado.

―Sí, pero lo arreglaste, ¿verdad? Siempre lo arreglas todo. Como esta noche. Y ow, por cierto ―Flexioné mi mano, la cual, si todavía estuviera viva, había estado latiendo dolorosamente―. La próxima vez hazme una señal o algo, ¿vale? Necesito esta mano.

―Para escribir tu columna "Querida Serena".

―¿Has puesto los ojos en blanco? ―exigí―. ¿Me estás poniendo a mí los ojos en blanco, Darien Chiba Sinclair?

―Oh, no, amada mía. Nunca faltaría así al respeto a mi reina.

Me reí.

―Estás tan lleno de mierda que tus ojos son marrones.

―Son marrones ―admitió, tomándome entre sus brazos. Me besó amorosamente tan largo tiempo, que olvidé a Zorqui. Zircus. Como sea.

―Realmente este no es el momento ni el lugar ―murmuré en su boca mientras me bajaba a uno de los sofás fenomenalmente cómodos de la sala.

―Tendré suficiente aviso si se acerca alguien ―dijo, abriéndome la blusa de un tirón y bajándome los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

―¿Y si soy yo la que viene? ―bromeé, acariciando el bulto de sus pantalones.

Gimió.

―No hagas eso a menos que quieras que esto termine antes de empezar.

―Darien, estás hablando como un hombre que está siendo negligente.

Se lanzó sobre el sofá, se desabrochó la cremallera, tiró mis pantalones a un lado, y se deslizó dentro de mí, limpio como un truco de magia.

―Soy negligente ―murmuró en mi oído―. Siempre que no estoy dentro de ti, soy negligente.

―Eso es una auténtica vergüenza ―susurré en respuesta. Apoyó un talón en el brazo del sofá y encontré sus empujones―. Y vamos a romper este sofá.

Que se joda el sofá.

Ese pensamiento... frío y despreocupado, pero ardiente al mismo tiempo... fue muy a tiempo; oí algo romperse en el sofá y entonces llegué al orgasmo, aferrándome a Darien mientras su voz recorría mi cabeza, un vívido susurro de anhelo.

Oh, mía, mi Serenity, mi Reina, te amo, te amo, te amo...

Esperaba que "amara" arreglar sofás, porque probablemente eso era lo próximo en nuestra agenda.

Gimió y se derrumbó sobre mí, lo que produjo como respuesta un gemido mío.

―Mátame ―refunfuñó―. Soy un hombre viejo, y tú estás intentando matarme.

―Ey, esto no fue idea mía, colega. Y todavía estás en la plenitud de la vida. En la plenitud de tu muerte inmortal ―reí.

―¿Te estás riendo de mí, querida?

―No, Darien ―dije gravemente, mordiéndome el labio inferior para no volver a hacerlo.

―Aplastaría mis tiernas emociones el saber que te ríes de mí en estos momentos tan vulnerables.

―Yo nunca haría eso, Darien. ¿Y cuando fueron esos momentos, cuando se inventó el telégrafo?

Me persiguió escaleras arriba, y tomé nota mental de hacer que alguien echara un vistazo a ese sofá a lo largo de la semana.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, y me estaba preparando para ir a la cama (¡al fin!, que día más largo y raro) cuando se oyó un enérgico golpeteo en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

―Entra ―grité, abotonando el último botón de uno de mis nuevos pijamas. Aw, eran tan suaves, tan dulces al tacto...

Rei abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza dentro y después gimió cuando me vio.

―¡Jesús, Serena! Comprarás unos malditos pijamas decentes, ¿vale? No tienes que vestir ese pedazo de mierda.

―¿Qué? ―grité―. Estos están completamente nuevos.

―¿Si? ¿Y qué dijo Sinclair de ellos?

―¿Que parte del "nuevo" no has captado? No los ha visto aún.

―Si ve eso, se acabó la boda.

―Oh, cállate de una vez. ―Me acerqué al espejo y admiré la franela azul marino y el diseño de puntos rojos. Eran demasiado largos de manga y pantalón (los había encontrado en la sección masculina, donde compraba frecuentemente porque era jodidamente alta), pero unos pocos lavados deberían acabar con eso. Y eran calentitos―. No has subido aquí para criticar mis pijamas. Al menos espero que no. Porque, de verdad, que lamentable sería.

―No, claro que no. Pero podría pasar media noche haciéndolo.

―Eso viene de algo que lleva jerséis de fútbol para irse a la cama.

―Algo totalmente diferente.

―Creo que me gustaba más cuando no me dirigías la palabra.

―Demasiado tarde. Escucha, quería cogerte antes de que los chicos os fuerais a la cama... ¿dónde está Sinclair?

―Salió disparado hacia el ordenador después de que la Vieja Dientes Largos se marchó.

―Uh. Solía contar prácticamente los segundos que quedaban antes de que te fueras a la cama para que pudierais hacer lo que sea que hacéis.

―Ya lo hicimos ―admití― después de que se marchara Zirco.

―Otra habitación profanada. ¿Y Zorqui sería la vampiro a la que no quería que yo conociera?

Me estremecí.

―No te quejes. Tenía razón. Es espeluznante. Tiene ojos como los de una muñeca.

―¿Una Barbie y una American Girl?

―Inexpresivos ―Gesticulé hacia mi cara, intentando concentrar en cinco palabras o menos lo espeluznante que era la mujer―. Brillantes.

―¿Brillantes? ―Podía ver que Rei estaba intentado no reír. Ella nunca había conocido a Nostro. De hecho, yo era el vampiro más malo que había conocido, después de leer el Libro de la Muerte y volverme mala. Lo cual quería decir, que nunca había conocido a un vampiro realmente malo.

―Casi se mastica a Taiki, y él no solo dejó que le agarrara, no recuerda que le agarrara. Quédate jodidamente lejos, en serio.

―Bueno, si Sinclair se preocupa, eso es suficiente para mí. Ya tengo bastantes vampiros espeluznantes de los que preocuparme. ―Se dejó caer en lo que yo siempre había pensado que era una Silla Marie―. Escucha, ¿te parece bien que salga con el Detective Seiya?

―Si vas a salir con él, probablemente deberías coger el hábito de referirte a él solo por su primer nombre.

Desechó eso con un ondeo de la mano.

―Sí, sí. ¿Y bien?

―Claro. Si. Solo es que fue una sorpresa, eso es todo. Una sorpresa buena ―añadí apresuradamente―. Sinclair tiene razón, alguien debería haberte atrapado hace años.

Sonrió débilmente.

―Sí, bueno. Nadie lo ha hecho aún.

―Solo que estaba pensando que ha pasado mucho desde que... ¿no fue dave el último tío con el que estuviste?

Asintió, jugueteando con el escote de su camisa.

―dave Letra Minúscula, si, lo recuerdo.

―Vale, entonces. Mira, sabemos que Seiya es agradable, es genial en su trabajo, está... bueno. Ve a por él. Pero...

Me interrumpí porque me sentía desgarrada. ¿Advertía a mi mejor amiga que mi prometido haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para hacer que esa relación funcionara porque era engañoso y así es como operaba? A Seiya podía gustarle Rei por sí misma (o no; no habíamos establecido eso aún), pero a Sinclair le gustaba Seiya por su placa.

¿O me callaba por lealtad a mi prometido, el rey vampiro?

―¿Pero...? ―animó Rei.

―Pero... deberías... llevar... ropa interior limpia.

Me lanzó una mirada rara.

―Gracias por el consejo.

―Tengo que admitirlo, quedé algo sorprendida de que dijeras que sí.

Se encogió de hombros y cogió una pieza de ropa del brazo de la silla. Estaba muy inquieta esta noche.

―No sé. Es genial estar con vosotros y todo eso, y vivir aquí, pero la excitación de ser la mejor amiga de la reina de los vampiros no es exactamente mantequilla en mi bollito por la noche, ¿sabes? Quiero decir en la cama. Porque estamos toda la noche levantados y corriendo por ahí. Pero sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

―Claro. Espero que funcione.

―Con Sinclair de mi lado, ¿cómo puede no hacerlo?

―¡Lo sé! Dios, ¿fue raro o no?

―Tu chico tiene una siniestra metro sexualidad ―estuvo de acuerdo― y eso es un hecho.

―Es una forma de decirlo. ¡Y, y quédate con esto! Vuelvo a tener trabajo. Escribo una columna para el nuevo boletín vampiro.

―¿Qué acabas de decir?

―¡Lo sé! ―Me senté acurrucada en la cama y apoyé la barbilla en los codos, estilo fiesta-chismosa-trasnochada― ¿Puedes creerlo? Hablo de cosas prácticas. Creía que era totalmente improbable que los vampiros hicieran algo que no implicara decapitaciones o asesinatos en masa de inocentes.

―Quizás ―sugirió― será un boletín malvado.

―Genial. Algo más de lo que preocuparme. Lo cual me recuerda...

Se oyó un toque tentativo en mi puerta, uno que conocía bien.

―¡Entra, Andrew!

―Ooooooh ―dijo Rei, sin mirarme―. Olvidé preguntarte cómo reaccionó Sinclair a la noticia de que tenemos nuevo compañero de piso.

―No muy bien ―refunfuñé en respuesta. Después dije: ―¡Hola, Andrew! Únete a nosotras. Todo el mundo está listo para acostarse.

―Si... yo acabo de levantarme, en realidad. Este es el único momento del día en que nuestros horarios realmente coinciden.

―Que interesante ―dijo Rei dulcemente― que hayas planeado eso ya. Has estado aquí... ¿qué? ¿Un día?

Parecía azorado (¡y adorable!) ahí de pie en la puerta de mi dormitorio, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

―Bueno, no el único ―explicó―. Porque, ya sabes, es invierno. Así que todavía estaré despierto cuando el sol empiece a ponerse, y...

―Andrew. Mi chica está lista para irse a la cama, y su prometido estará aquí en cualquier momento. ¿Así que qué pasa?

No por primera vez, tuve la impresión de que a Rei no se preocupaba mucho por andrew.

―Yo, uh, como estoy en la ciudad, tuve esta idea. En realidad, voy a clases. Estoy tomando clases de escritura en la Universidad...

―Eso será muy útil en la granja.

―¡Rei! ―exclamé. ¿Qué tenía contra los granjeros?―. Sigue, Andrew. Todos estamos escuchando. La fulminé con la mirada por añadidura.

―Bueno, de cualquier modo, iba a la U el año pasado y después volví a casa...

―Lo cual ya sabemos en realidad... ―Rei le animó haciendo el gesto de "aumentar la velocidad".

―... en cualquier caso, hoy me he vuelto a matricular y una de mis nuevas clases es... bueno, el año pasado fui a una clase llamada El Escritor Principiante... y este año quiero concentrarme en la clase de bio.

―¿...logía o grafía? ―pregunté, con problemas para ver a donde quería llegar.

―Oh, Biografía.

―¿Es esa en la que escribes la historia de tu vida? ―pregunté deleitada. ¡Sí! ¡Algo para mantenerle ocupado, y lejos de mí! Y mejor aún, fuera del radar de Sinclair―. ¡Qué gran idea, Andrew! Has vivido una vida increíble y tienes, ¿qué? Quince.

―Veinte ―dijo débilmente―. Y una biografía es cuando escribes de algún otro.

―Uh... oh ―masculló Rei.

―Oh. Entonces... oh. ¡Oh! Uh... ―Parpadeé rápidamente e intenté evitar que mi boca se quedara abierta―. Bueno, eso es... realmente halagador.

―Creo que sería un gran proyecto.

―Andrew, no puedes escribir sobre ella y después mostrarlo a todo tus pequeños compinches de clase―. Estamos intentando mantener el anonimato aquí.

―Oh, lo sé ―dijo con dolorosa seriedad―. Ya he hablado con mi profesor...

―¿Qué has hecho qué? ―gritamos al unísono.

―... de que será ficción. Una biografía falsa sobre un personaje ficticio. Le encantó la idea.

Entonces se ha perdido el sentido de la clase, pensé pero no dije.

―Quiero decir, vamos, tíos. ¿Quién se lo iba a tomar en serio de todos modos? "Oh, aquí está la biografía sin tapujos de una vampiro que vive aquí en la ciudad". Por supuesto asumirá que es falsa. De hecho ―añadió orgullosamente― no puede esperar a leerla. Dijo que en veinte años enseñando a nadie se le había ocurrido una idea como esa antes.

―¡A ti tampoco se te ha ocurrido!

La ignoró y mi miró a mí.

―¿Lo harás?

―¿Hacer qué?

―Contarme la historia de tu vida.

Abrí la boca.

―No ―dijo Rei.

Le miré.

―No ―dijo Rei― Sere, te voy a hacer el mayor favor de tu vida aquí, ahora mismo. No, te digo que ya tienes demasiados problemas ahora mismo. Con gente. Ya sabes. No.

Andrew la fulminó con la mirada.

―No depende de ti.

―¿No hay un cachorro al que tengas que cambiar el aceite?

―¿No hay beneficios que tendrías que estar llevándote?

―Vamos, chicos ―dije automáticamente, pensando.

Sabía a donde quería llegar Rei: estaba insinuando que Sinclair fliparía totalmente hasta volverse loco**.** Más o menos como cuando le había dicho que Andrew se quedaba con nosotros. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

Aw, a Sinclair no le importaría. Tenía cosas más importantes que el trabajo escolar de Andrew de las que preocuparse. Francamente, con vampiros como Zirconia rondando por la ciudad, me sorprendía que hubiera notado incluso que Andrew estaba aquí.

Y Andrew parecía tan adorablemente esperanzado, tan arrugado y dulce con sus vaqueros y camisa amarilla "¡Luke, yo soy tu padre!" ¡Y descalzo! Dios mío, prácticamente podías ver el mechón despeinado de su cabello.

―Bueeeeeeno...

―No.

―Tal vez podamos intentarlo ―dije― Solo ver cómo va. Quizás un par de capítulos.

―¡Nooooooooooo! ―aulló Rei.

Fue entonces cuando Sinclair entró.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?

―Andrew quiere….

―La pregunta era retórica; oí la discusión mientras subía las escaleras. ―Entró a zancadas en la habitación, puso una mano sobre la cara de Andrew, y empujó. Rei salió disparada hacia la puerta y logró abrirla justo a tiempo para que andrew saliera a tropezones a través de ella. Le echó una mirada a Darien, dijo―, Buenas noches chicos, ―y salió ella, a una velocidad un poquito más digna.

―¡Sinclairrrrrrr! ―aullé―. No puedes andar por ahí manipulando a mis amigos a la fuerza de esa forma. No me extraña que piense que no debo casarme contigo.

―Sé exactamente porque ese niño cree que no deberías casarte conmigo. ―Se encontraba de espaldas a mí y miraba los estantes llenos de CDs. Ya hacía un par de meses que dormía aquí, pero todavía tenía que mudar sus pertenencias. Todos sus trajes, ropa interior y artículos de tocador (si es que un vampiro necesita de estas cosas) estaban en su propia habitación ubicada más allá por el pasillo.

¿Porque nunca antes se me había ocurrido pensar lo que significaba eso? ¿Que viniera a compartir sexo conmigo y luego se fuera? A diferencia de mí, Darien podía andar a la luz del día, siempre y cuando se mantuviera apartado de los rayos directos del sol. Así que me imaginé que cualquier cosa era una mejoría comparada con todas las peleas y la enorme tensión sexual que era todo lo que conocíamos. Y asumí que después de la boda compartiríamos la habitación y no sólo la cama.

Había asumido otras cosas antes. Sobre Darien. Y me había equivocado.

Primero lo peor.

―Estás actuando como un niño grande en esto. Te has estado comportando como un idiota acerca del hecho de que se mudara con nosotros desde hace tiempo…

―No somos el Motel Super 8.

―¡Lo dice una de las tres personas que se mudó aquí sin pagar un céntimo! ¡Sin siquiera preguntarme a mí! Al menos yo vendí mi casa para el adelanto.

―Es infantil pretender que es la misma cosa, ―desdeñó― Yo era el Rey, mudándome a un domicilio apropiado para estar junto a mí Reina. Andrew anda olisqueando tu rastro como un toro en celo en el prado.

Wow. Estaba realmente enojado. Las metáforas sobre granjas afloraban solamente cuando estaba súper cabreado.

―¡Darien, es doce años menor que yo! Nunca saldría con alguien como él.

Se deshizo de la pared de frialdad que lo rodeaba. Su atuendo nocturno, no pude evitar notarlo, era excepcional: pantalón de pijama de seda negra. Y nada más. Desee que pudiéramos dejar de discutir para ver si sus pezones sabían tan bien como parecían verse. ―Tú eres sesenta años más joven que yo.

Malditos sean los pezones.

―¿Qué?

―Dije, que tú eres sesenta años más joven que yo.

―Qu… buh… ―Honestamente nunca había vuelto a pensar en él en esos términos. Lo había hecho en el pasado, cuando era una vampiro recién estrenada y él quería que le escogiera entre él y Nostro, pero una vez que elegí, nunca volví a pensar en ello.

A no ser que Sinclair pensara que era el momento de hacer otra elección…

―Mira Darien, estas siendo simplemente… ―me froté las manos impotentemente―. Bueno, raro. Estas comportándote extrañamente en todo este asunto. Es a ti a quien amo. Ni a Andrew. Ni a Seiya.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

―¿Que tiene que ver Seiya con todo esto?

―¡Sólo lo decía por decir! Todo el mundo está muy preocupado por mi vida amorosa, y nadie está escuchándome a mí, lo que yo quiero. No importa cuántos B o policías terminen viviendo aquí; no cambiará lo que yo siento por ti. Hice mi elección, tú eres la persona con la cual deseo estar. ¡Tú! El tipo más sigiloso, espeluznante y machote que he conocido en mi vida.

Se relajó un poco

―Supongo que debo tomarme eso como un cumplido.

―No me importa cómo te lo tomes, pero sé más simpático con andrew. Deja de zarandearlo por ahí; solo pone de manifiesto tu –no puedo creer que vaya a utilizar esta palabra en referencia a ti- inseguridad.

―Ese término expresa exactamente el porqué no he traído a colación aún el tema de tu nueva ropa para dormir.

―¿Qué? Extendí los brazos, como Cristo en la cruz. ―Crees que soy insegura y que por eso uso esto. ¡Estás drogado o que! ¿No crees que los lunares resalten mis reflejos?

Hizo una mueca, empezó a decir algo, luego se cortó y volvió a levantar el muro de frialdad.

― Como es que no había notado eso antes? ―preguntó.

Como parecía que habíamos terminado de discutir, no dije nada, pero bueno, estaba pensando bastante. Algo así como: bueno, si vinieras aquí por algo aparte del sexo, probablemente hubieras notado un montón de cosas interesantes.

―Varios Hits de los Ochenta. Cyndi Lauper. ―Sinclair estaba recorriendo el estante superior de CDs―. Mezclas de los Ochenta. Madonna: Azul Verdadero. Los Pet Shop Boys. Los Beastie Boys.

―¿Que puedo decir? soy ecléctica.

―Sí. Ecléctica. Admito que esa no es la palabra que acudió a mi mente.

―No me digas que eres uno de esos esnobs de la música. ―Pero por supuesto que lo era. No había nada en su acoche aparte de Rachmaninoff.

―No, no. Se acabó la boda.

―¿Qué?

―Dije, quítate eso.

―Ah. ―Extraño sentido auditivo vampiro. Era o realmente bueno o realmente malo―. Vale, vale. ¿Quieres que te preste…

―¡No!

―Bueno, no grites. ―De mal humor empecé a desabrocharme el top de franela― y deja de empujar a andrew, y me refiero a dejar de empujarlo literalmente. ¿Te gustaría que él pusiera su gran guante de granjero en tu cara y empujara?

―Me encantaría, ―replicó Sinclair con una sinceridad aterradora.

―¿Eso qué huelo es el hedor de una cabra muerta, o es tu testosterona? Ostras, desacelera. Además, esa no es la cuestión. ¿Estoy aquí contigo, o no? No voy a donde Seiya ni me trepo a la cama de Taiki…. Me di cuenta que no actúas raro con respecto a Taiki.

―¿Se supone que eso es un chiste? Estaría infinitamente más preocupado por Taiki si lleváramos la misma talla de traje.

Hmm, buen punto. Continuemos.

―Quizás uno de mis superpoderes de no muerta es el de hacer que los homosexuales se conviertan en heterosexuales, pero no veo que te preocupes mucho por ello.

―No, ―estuvo de acuerdo, sentado en el borde de la cama y tamborileando los dedos de su mano derecha en su rodilla izquierda―. Eso no me preocupa mucho.

―¡Bien!

―Además, no te estás desvistiendo lo suficientemente rápido.

―Tampoco estoy en la cama del B, donde sea que ésta este….

―Segundo piso. Tercera puerta del pasillo, del lado derecho.

―¿Ves? Estás tan obsesionado que debería ser yo la que se preocupara por si tú estás durmiendo con él.

―Territorial, ―concedió. ― No obsesionado.

―Pero es contigo con quien quiero estar…. ¿No resolvimos todo esto en octubre? ―Gesticulé con los brazos, lo que hizo que, como me estaba desabrochando, mi ropa aleteara como una cuerda de ropa tendida en una tormenta de viento―. Es tu voz la que escucho en mi cabeza, la de nadie más. Eso debería demostrarte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

―¿Qué?

Oh, mierda.

―Ahora, no te vuelvas loco. ―¡Estúpida, estúpida! Tenía intención de decírselo, pero no de esta manera. Había pensado en algo un poco más en la línea de regalarle una gigantesca galleta decorada con "Puedo oírte dentro de mi cabeza, cariño". Tal vez para el día de San Valentín. De aquí a veinte años.

―¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

―Vale, la cosa es así. ―Me precipité a su lado y me senté junto a él en mi... ¡nuestra!... cama, y lancé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, lo cual no fue muy diferente a abrazar al gran roble del patio trasero―. Cuando hacemos el amor, puedo oír lo que estás pensado. Está en mi cabeza.

Nada. Permaneció sentado rígidamente, como si estuviéramos jugando a las estatuas.

Lo abracé más fuerte.

―Y la cosa es que he estado tratando de buscar el momento adecuado para decírtelo, y nunca aparecía ninguno. Pero ahora que veo cuan inseg… preocupado estás por nuestro invitado, me imagino que es un buen momento para probarte mi amor y que estamos destinados a estar juntos ya que en toda mi vida y mi muerte, nunca había escuchado a nadie en mi cabeza, jamás, ni una sola vez.

Si acaso se puso más rígido.

―Me escuchas. A mí. En tú. ¿Cabeza? ―me preguntó cuidadosamente.

―Sí. Pero sólo cuando hacemos el amor. Nunca antes y nunca después. Es decir, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás pensando ahora mismo. Aunque, uh, probablemente podría imaginármelo.

―¿Desde. Cuando?

―Desde aquella vez en la piscina… la primera vez. Y justo hasta…, bueno antes. En la sala, después de que Zorquiria se fuera.

―Zirconia, ―corrigió automáticamente. Apartó mis manos de él y alejó mis brazos.

―No te enfades ―dije, probablemente la frase más estúpida de la historia, empatada con "_ella no significa nada para mí_".

Se fue.

Me quedé allí sentada mirando la puerta abierta. Vale, sabía que no se iba a tomar nada bien la noticia y la forma de decírselo había sido espantosa. Al menos no se lo había dicho por despecho. Pero igualmente... no había estado para nada preparado. Y ahora se había ido, se había alejado.

Me recompuse a mí misma. No iba a quedarme sentada en la cama, acobardada y esperando a que volviera y me gritara, o posiblemente me tirara un escritorio a la cabeza. Me puse en pie y corrí hacia la puerta… donde me estrellé de golpe contra Sinclair que regresaba, con tanta fuerza, que golpee el piso como un panqueque echado al aire.

―Maldición, ―mascullé― Realmente debes haber subido a toda mecha esas escaleras.

―Este no es momento para una de tus graciosas caídas simuladas, ―exclamó. Pasó por encima de mí (¡ni siquiera me ayudó a levantarme!) y dejo caer algo grande sobre la cama, algo que desprendía su propio polvo.

Quedé totalmente horrorizada al ver que se trataba del Libro de los Muertos.

―Saca esa cosa de mis sabanas, ordené. ―¡Las acabo de comprar la semana pasada en Target! ¡Son de franela!

Me ignoró, se inclinó sobre el libro, y empezó a pasar sus páginas. Finalmente... por obra de un milagro ya que no tenía ni tabla de contenido ni índice... encontró la asquerosa y desagradable página que buscaba, se enderezó, y señaló.

―¿Qué? Quieres que yo… olvídalo, de ninguna manera. He acabado con eso... ¡Hey! ―En un parpadeo había cruzado la habitación, agarrado mi brazo, y me había arrastrado hasta el Libro―. Vale, vale, no empujes. Esto es nuevo también.

Me incliné sobre la horrible, horrible cosa, escrita con sangre por un vampiro demente que podía ver el futuro. Y se podría añadir, para hacerlo aún más divertido, que nunca se había revisado su ortografía.

―Vale, allá vamos… ¿aquí? Bien. ―"Y la Reina reconocerá a los muertos, a todos los muertos, y ninguno de ellos podrá ni ocultarse de ella ni esconderle secretos". Me enderecé―. ¿Correcto, y? Podemos conjeturar que por eso puedo ver fantasmas cuando nadie más puede.

―Sigue leyendo.

―Darien…

―Lee.

Me apresuré a inclinarme nuevamente hacia el trabajo infernal.

–"Y reconocerá al Rey, y conocerá sus hábitos durante todo su reinado sobre los muertos, y el Rey conocerá los de ella". Ya está, ¡¿contento? ―Me enderecé (por favor Dios, que fuera por última vez…. no más lectura por esta noche)―. ¿Ves? yo conozco tu proceder y tú conoces el mío. Así que… quiero decir, que esto es profundamente significativo porque...

―Como has dicho. Tú puedes leer mi mente durante…. momentos íntimos.

―Sí, ―asentí―. Ya te lo dije. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué te lo conté? ¿Como en, no guardar un secreto? ¿Durante más de ocho meses? ―Cerebro, cállate.

―Yo no puedo leer la tuya, ―apuntó

―Sí, me lo imaginé, ―confesé― Traté de, digamos, algo así como, uh, sentirte un par de veces. Pero no percibí ninguna respuesta.

Simplemente me miró fijamente. Conocía esa mirada: penetrante y distante al mismo tiempo. Detrás de esos ojos azules estaban pasando muchísimos pensamientos.

―Darien…

Retrocedió un paso.

―Vale, estás enfadado. No te culpo; fue una manera horrible de averiguarlo. ¡Sólo que yo ya sabía que te pondrías así!. Es por eso que temía decírtelo ―La peor. Disculpa. Jamás. Pronunciada

―No estoy enfadado, ―dijo

―Darien, tú eres el único con quien quiero estar.

―El Libro suplica poder diferir.

―Jesús, sólo hemos estado juntos por dos meses… nos conocemos nada más que desde abril. Dame tiempo para "conocer" tu manera de ser, demonios, y tú necesitas tiempo para "conocer"... conocer la mía. Sólo porque no puedas… ya sabes. Sólo que no puedas en este mismo momento no significa nada. Y lo siento, ¿vale? Lamento no habértelo dicho. Quería hacerlo

―Entiendo, ―dijo, manteniendo una horrorosa distancia– porque no pudiste.

―¡Darien, tú eres el hombre con quien voy a casarme!

―Soy el hombre con el que sigues cambiando la fecha, ―dijo―. ¿Quizás porque te has dado cuenta de que no soy tu igual? Siendo una miserable de corazón blando, puedo ver la razón por la cual no estarías a la altura de la tarea de decirme a la cara que tus sentimientos han cambiado.

―¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ―chillé―. Oh Dios mío, ¿acabas de llamarme miserable? ―¡Y cobarde también! ¿Acababa de transformar la telepatía en una excusa para posponer la boda?

¡Hombres!

―¿Cómo puedes saltar a sacar semejante conclusión?

―Sí, tienes razón, es simplemente una increíble coincidencia.

―Solamente soy desorganizada, idiota! ¡No es una observación personal! ¿Ves, ves? Por esto es por lo que no te lo había dicho, sabía que te enfadarías y te pondrías como loco.

―No estoy enfadado, ―dijo con frialdad. Y… no sonaba enfadado. No sonaba como nada que me pudiera imaginar. No sabía si correr y abrazarlo, o saltar por la ventana y alejarme de él. Los cuatro pies entre nosotros se ampliaron; podían haber sido el borde de un precipicio―. Estoy… sorprendido.

Era un mentiroso, eso es lo que era. Finalmente, reconocí la emoción. Nunca la había visto antes en su cara, así que no era de extrañar que me hubiera llevado unos minutos: era miedo.

No por mí. Había visto eso antes, un montón de veces. No esto era algo más. Estaba asustado, estaba claro.

De mí.

_Querida Serena,_

_Soy un nuevo vampiro (hace ocho años fui atacado y muerto por otro vampiro mientras me hallaba en viaje de fin de curso), y ahora no estoy completamente seguro del protocolo a seguir. Las cosas eran diferentes bajo el reinado de Nostro, pero no estoy seguro de cómo son las cosas contigo. Hay una chica en mi vida a la que "veo" de vez en cuando, y ella me deja morderla, pero cree que es parte del juego. A veces también me hago amigo de una nueva chica y la muerdo unas pocas veces. Es difícil porque tengo que alimentarme todos los días, pero no quiero matar a nadie. ¿Tienes algún consejo?_

_Chupándolas en Chaska_

_Querido Chupando:_

_Bien, Estás en lo cierto, sea como sea. No las mates, a ninguna de ellas, si puedes evitarlo. Ellas no tienen la culpa de estar vivas como tampoco tú tienes la culpa de estar muerto. Yo trato de salir y morder a chicos malos… ya sabes, los que tratan de arrastrarme a un callejón oscuro para "conocer" a sus amigos, alguien a quien atrapo tratando de robarme el coche… gente de ese tipo. Siento como si los estuviera castigando por cualquier crimen que estuvieran intentando cometer y me alimento. Prueba esto por un tiempo y fíjate cómo funciona. Si alguna vez conoces a ese alguien especial, puedes contarle tu secreto y tal vez ella pueda ayudarte. Además, a medida que envejezcas necesitarás alimentarte menos. Alégrate. Esto, también, pasará._

―Es bastante bueno, ―dijo Rei― ¿Como el boletín es nuevo, me imagino que tuviste que inventarte las primeras preguntas?

―Sí.

―Bueno, muy pronto comenzarás a recibir cartas reales, así que está bien. Pero esto no está tan mal.

Empecé a llorar.

―¡Jesús! ―dijo Rei, bajando el papel y apresurándose hacia mí―. ¡No tenía ni idea de que fueras una editora tan sensible! Es genial, es realmente grandioso para ser tu primera vez. Un montón de… uh… Un montón de buenos consejos.

―Sinclair se fue de mi cuarto, ―sollocé.

―Bueno cariño, de hecho nunca supe que se hubiera trasladado allí.

Lloré más fuerte.

―Uh, disculpa. ¿Es que tuvisteis una discusión?

―Una grande. La peor.

―¿Peor que cuando creíste que se le estaba insinuando a tu hermana?

―Desearía que fuera por eso, ―sollocé

―Vale. ¿Es por algo que me puedas contar?

―No, lagrimeé. ―La humillación de Sinclair todavía estaba fresca; La última cosa que haría era pregonarlo.

Había servido una nueva taza de té para mí -estábamos en la cocina- y ahora estaba sentada en la silla contigua a la mía. Mi insulsa carta reposaba sobre la mesa colocada ante nosotras. Había estado desesperada por distraerme de la pelea. De ahí el, "Querida Serena".

―Bueno, cariño, ¿es con respecto a algo malo que tú hayas hecho?

―No lo creo. Yo creí que era bueno. Prueba de algo bueno. Pero él no estuvo de acuerdo. Y entonces se fue. Ya han pasado dos noches, y no ha regresado; ni siquiera le he visto en la casa. He visto a George el demonio más que a mi propio prometido.

―Vale, pero… no andas por ahí matando a niñas exploradoras o algo así, ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

―Nada como eso.

―Y no has leído el Libro... ¡Serena! ―Casi gritó ante mi flojo asentimiento―. ¿Te has vuelto malvada otra vez?

―Ojalá. Sólo leí el párrafo que él me obligó a leer. Estaba estableciendo un hecho. Luego lo cerró de golpe y se lo llevó, y se llevó a sí mismo también.

―Bien, ¿es algo de lo que puedes decir que estás arrepentida?

―No creo que pueda disculparme por esto. Además, ya lo hice. Aunque, ambos estábamos muy enojados. Puede que no se haya dado cuenta. Pero fue un secreto guardado durante mucho tiempo. Supongo que puedo disculparme por no habérselo contado enseguida.

―Eso es un comienzo, ¿no es cierto?

―Ahora me tiene miedo, ―prácticamente susurré

Rei prorrumpió en carcajadas. Se río tan fuerte que de hecho golpeó la mesa con la palma.

―¡Asustado! ¡Sinclair! ¡De ti! ―Palmada, palmada―. Oh, esa sí que es buena. ―Suspiró y se secó los ojos―. Cuéntamelo otra vez; necesitaba esto.

La fulminé con la mirada.

―Estoy hablando en serio, Rei. Lo que le dije hizo que me tuviera miedo. En el pasado pensaba que era genial que yo pudiera hacer cosas que los otros vampiros no podían…

―Y no nos olvidemos, de que no puso reparos en utilizarte para conseguir lo que quería, ―apuntó ella, con las mejillas aún brillantes por las lágrimas de risa.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero nunca estuvo, ya sabes, asustado de las cosas que podía hacer. Sólo… algo así como impresionado. Creyó que era genial que hubiera matado a Nostro y a como-se-llame, y creyó que era sensacional que el diablo fuera la madre de mi hermana, pero nunca tuvo miedo de mí. Te lo digo. Eso es lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

―Esta cosa… lo que sea… hizo que él te temiera.

Me froté los ojos (por hábito ya que no tenía lágrimas) y asentí.

―Vale, así que debes disculparte por ocultar un secreto y luego esperar a que él se sobreponga a su mal talante.

―¿Esperar?

―¿Cariño, has visto a ese hombre? ¿Te da la impresión de ser el tipo de tío que le tiene miedo a algo, mucho menos a su propia novia? Va a necesitar bastante tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

― ¿Qu… cuánto tiempo?

―Eres inmortal, ―señaló―. ¿Qué prisa hay?

―Pero… la boda. Tenemos que planear la boda. ¡No puedo hacerlo yo sola!

―Entonces, posponla otra vez.

―No puedo, ―dije, nuevamente apaleada―. Oh, simplemente no puedo. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que… no importa. Pero una cosa que absolutamente no puedo hacer es cancelarla. A toda máquina con todos los preparativos para la boda.

―¿Estás segura que esta horrible cosa que has hecho, no es malvada? Qué estoy diciendo, es Sinclair. La maldad no le asusta. Probablemente le excita, en lo más hondo del corazón.

―Confía en mí. No es algo malvado. ―Serenity, oh mi Serenity…. eres tan dulce, eres como el vino, lo eres… todo. Te amo, no hay nadie más. Nadie. Probablemente nunca volvería a oírlo nunca, así que acostúmbrate al playback mental, cariño―. Es lo radicalmente opuesto a la maldad. Yo creía… creía que era algo maravilloso Pero él… él…

Lloré un poco más. Era penoso, pero no podía parar. Justo cuando pensaba que la única cosa con la que podía contar seguro era con tener a Sinclair a mi lado sin importar lo que pasara…..

―Sin embargo todavía está aquí, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, tanteando en busca de un pañuelo, otra vez por la fuerza de la costumbre. No tenía ni un solo moco―. ¿En la casa? ¿No se ha largado?

―No que yo sepa, cariño. Probablemente haya vuelto a su antigua habitación hasta que resuelva las cosas. ―Bajé la mirada a la mesa, y Rei me apartó el desordenado flequillo de los ojos―. Pobre Sere. Si no es una cosa es la otra. ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?

―Sí, podríamos… ¡No!

―Oh, eso es halagador, ―refunfuñó

―No, quiero decir… esta noche es la gran noche. Tú cita con Seiya. No puedes perdértela.

―Puedo fijarla para otro día, ―dijo gentilmente.

―¡Mi culo!

―Y eso es algo que no está en la agenda para el día de hoy, ―dijo alegremente―. Es posible que me haya invitado a salir porque sabe que tú estás comprometida….

―¿Lo estoy? ―refunfuñé

―Una cosa que no vamos a hacer es hablar acerca de tu culo. Ni de tus tetas, ni de tu chispeante personalidad… la cual, debo decirte, no es tan genial en este momento.

Me estaba tomando el pelo y sonreí un poquito.

―No cambiaras tu cita. Vas a ir. Encontraré… encontraré algo que hacer.

Como si hubiera le dado el pie, las puertas de vaivén del extremo este de la cocina se abrieron con un chasquido y Andrew hizo su entrada como el pistolero más joven del mundo

―¿Alguien dispuesto a contarme la historia de su vida? ―dijo alegremente, agitando su agenda electrónica.

―Bueno, ―me dijo Rei, levantándose de su asiento―, si lo que sea que hayas hecho fue malvado, y no estoy diciendo que lo fuera, porque tu palabra es lo suficientemente buena para mí, pero si lo fuera, tu castigo por ello empieza justo en este momento.

―¿Has, uh, visto a Sinclair por aquí esta noche?

andrew resopló.

―Difícilmente. Más bien intentamos evitarnos el uno al otro. Tengo el presentimiento de que no está muy contento de que me esté quedando aquí.

―Bueno, esta no es su casa, ¿verdad? ―pregunté ácidamente. Oh, genial. Grítale al chico porque tu prometido no te habla―. Disculpa estoy gruñona esta noche.

―¿Es porque no te has alimentado? ―preguntó ansiosamente, con su agenda electrónica preparado. Noté que lo había abierto para poder escribir en su diminuto teclado.

―No. Pero me ocuparé de eso alguna otra noche. Escucha, andrew, si hago esto por ti, tú tienes que hacer algo por mí.

―Entiendo Serena. ―Miró alrededor y si, estábamos solos en la cavernosa sala. Nos habíamos trasladado allí cuando el ama de llaves había vuelto del supermercado y nos había echado a patadas―. Yo no… uh… apruebo este tipo de…. cosas, pero eres tan… quiero decir, haré una excepción contigo. ―Valientemente se quitó la camiseta y se inclinó hacia mí―. Además será bueno para el libro.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―le empujé lejos, y salió volando sobre el borde del sofá y se estrelló contra la alfombra. El polvo voló. Él tosió. Yo me asusté―. ¡Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa! ―Me apresuré a rodear el sofá y le ayudé a levantarse―. No pretendía empujarte tan fuerte.

―Está bien, ―jadeó, en medio de un gran espasmo de tos―. Yo también lo siento.

―Es culpa mía. Supongo que fui poco precisa. No, me temo que el favor que tengo en mente es mucho peor que chuparte la sangre.

―Lo que sea, ―se ahogó―, lo haré. Pero primero… debes conseguir que alguien venga aquí con una aspiradora, me refiero a ahora mismo.

―¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? Andrew, yo no podría encontrar la aspiradora ni aunque me apuntaras con un arma en la oreja. Lo cual, si la memoria no me engaña, has hecho.

Se sonrojó y se acomodó en una silla frente a mí. ―Todo eso está superado, ahora.

―Y nosotros los de la comunidad vampira lo agradecemos, créeme.

―Estábamos hablando de ti, ―dijo―. ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?

―Bueno, nací en Cannon Falls, una pequeña ciudad de Minnesota, acudí a la Escuela Elemental de Cannon Falls, donde la Sra. Schultz era mi maestra favorita. Nos mudamos a Burnsville cuando tenía…

―No, ―me interrumpió―, me refiero, al principio, cuando te convertiste en vampiro.

―Ah. Una especie de biografía corta. Es decir, aún no me han pasado muchas cosas. Como vampiro, quiero decir.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

―Serena, realmente me gustas y eres guapa y todo eso, pero estás tan llena de mierda.

―¡No lo estoy! Ni siquiera he cumplido un año como vampiro, a eso es a lo que me refería, y fui humana durante tr… veinticinco años por lo menos. Maldita sea, el espectáculo de Miss Burnsville era mucho más estresante que la política vampírica.

―Sí, recogeré alguno de esos datos luego para rellenar, ―prometió, pero estaba mintiendo―. Vayamos a las cosas interesantes.

Suspiré.

―Está bien, está bien. Lo sabroso. Bueno, me imagino que las cosas interesantes comienzan el último día. Y déjame decírtelo, apestó. De hecho, el día en que morí empezó mal y empeoró a pasos agigantados...


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

―… y luego saltaste desde el techo de la funeraria y fuiste atropellada por un camión de basura.

―Andrew, no hay necesidad de que me la releas; ya conozco la historia.

Se echó a reír.

―¡Es una historia increíble! La estoy releyendo para asegurarme que no jodiendo nada. Tal y como está, nadie va a creer que es una historia real.

―Bueno, me alegro, ―estábamos en la entrada, y yo estaba encogiéndome dentro de mi abrigo. Mina había llegado y venía subiendo por la calzada, y esa noche entre las dos íbamos a cuidar a Baby Jon―. Porque ese es el objetivo, estás fingiendo que es una biografía real sobre un vampiro.

―Lo sé, lo sé, solo me lo has dicho un millón de veces. Déjame ver…

―Andrew, tengo que irme. ¿Podemos continuar mañana?

―Sí, sólo déjame asegurarme de que tengo todo hasta ahora… ¿trataste de ahogarte en el Río Mississippi, de electrocutarte, de envenenarte con una botella de lejía, y luego robaste un cuchillo de carnicero y trataste de matarte apuñalándote a ti misma? ¿Eso es todo?

―Uh… ―No iba a hablar de los violadores a los que había matado accidentalmente―. Casi todo.

Entró mina... le había dicho hacía unas semanas que dejara de llamar a la puerta... y dijo alegremente, como siempre hacía―. Buenas noches, querida hermana ¿lista para partir?

― Si, ―muy, muy lista. No estaba de humor para otra ronda de "Esta es Tu Vida" ―. ¿Mina, te han presentado a Andrew? Andrew, esta es mi hermana, Mina.

Podía ver que estaba ejerciendo su efecto habitual en los hombres: Andrew había dejado caer su agenda electrónica. Y no se había percatado. Probablemente estuviera metiéndosele polvo en sus pequeños y delicados circuitos, y Andrew no lo había notado.

En cambio, estaba mirando fijamente a mi hermana, y no podía culparle: ella hacía que Michelle Pfeiffer pareciera una bruja. Esta noche lucía botas lunares (que se ponían a la moda, luego dejaban de estarlo, y volvían a estarlo, y no me importaba cuantas veces volvieran a estar a la moda, las odiaba, yo no era un maldito astronauta), vaqueros negros y una enorme y esponjosa parka azul oscuro que tendría que haber hecho que se pareciera un Muñeco Michelin rubio pero, como Dios era cruel, no lo hacía.

―Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana, ―dijo él, mirando profundamente en los azules, azules ojos de Mina.

―Nunca me dijiste que tenías un Andrew, ―ella soltó una risita, obviamente también le gustaba lo que veía.

―Tampoco os había dicho que tengo una úlcera sangrante. Fuera de aquí, ambos. Vamos, Mina, llegaremos tarde.

―Encantada de conocerte, ―dijo ella, ofreciendo una mano enguantada.

―Yo también, ―masculló él, todavía con la boca abierta. Tenía carne de gallina del tamaño de cerezas, pero parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba de pie sin camisa con un frío de menos 0 grados.

―Espero verte nuevamente pronto.

―Buuu, ―respondió. Al menos eso fue lo que yo entendí.

―¡Bueno adiós! ―dije ruidosamente... para que lo entendiera bien claro, esperaba. Prácticamente empujé a Mina por la puerta delantera y la cerré de un golpe a nuestra espalda.

―¡Oh, era guapo! ―ya se estaba poniendo efusiva mientras caminábamos hacia el coche. Yo caminaba con dificultad; ella saltaba―. ¿De qué le conoces? ¿Tiene novia? Seguro que tiene novia.

―Mina, tómate una pastilla.

―Sólo si tú dejas de ser una... ―gruño como respuesta. Una mano enguantada voló a su perfecta boca con forma de arco―. ¡Oh, Lo siento! Es sólo que estoy…. estoy un poquito nerviosa por lo de esta noche.

―Baby Jon no va a morderte. Ni siquiera tiene dientes. Aunque, puede vomitarte encima.

―He cuidado a bebes antes, ―dijo alegremente― no va a ser mi primera vez.

―Demonios, yo he estado en citas que no fueron tan placenteras.

La Setsuna nos saludó con un:

―¡Entrad rápido! Hay un asesino suelto ―Me agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta... la primera vez que me había tocado en años... y me transportó al vestíbulo. Mina se apresuró a entrar tras de mí justo a tiempo para evitar que la puerta se cerrase en su cara.

―Esos no son asesinos ―expliqué, desabotonándome el abrigo ―Son Club Scouts. Solamente quieren venderte algunas coronas de flores y papel de envolver.

―Muy gracioso, Serena. ―La Setsuna parecía una corona de flores, con un vestido verde venenoso, el cual había complementado con un cinturón rojo brillante de dos pulgadas de ancho, largas uñas rojas falsas, y grandes pendientes rojos de aro. Su lápiz de labios hacía juego con sus accesorios, y sus párpados eran tan azules como el mar caribeño. Sus pestañas falsas eran tan largas que al principio pensé que una pareja de ciempiés habían subido poco a poco allí y habían muerto.

―No, es el Asesino del Camino de Entrada ―estaba insistiendo, ayudando a Mina (Mina tenía ese efecto en las personas) a quitarse su gran y abultado abrigo― ¡golpeó otra vez! Se llevó a una de mis vecinas justo en su camino de entrada. Al principio creímos que ella, ya sabes, solamente había dejado a su marido ―Setsuna hizo el movimiento universal de "pasta, pasta " con el pulgar y el dedo índice―. Pero entonces su cuerpo apareció en el estacionamiento del Lake Street Wal-Mart. ¡Lake Street! ¿Puedes imaginártelo? ¡Qué hortera!

―Er ―fue todo lo que dijo Mina. La Setsuna podía ponerte a prueba con sus formidables poderes de amabilidad.

―Lo siento por tu vecina ―dije, y lo sentía, aunque el sentimiento fue probablemente desaprovechado con Setsuna, para quien aparentemente la idea de donde aparecía tu cuerpo era de lejos mucho más importante que cómo viviste tu vida.

―Solamente estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, entrando en casa o marchándose, no estamos seguros, y él la agarró. ¡He estado asustada y fuera de mis casillas desde entonces!

―Es difícil de imaginar ―dije dulcemente.

―Así es que debéis tener mucho cuidado por aquí, chicas.

Asumí que se refería a Mina.

―Si algo te ocurriera, no sé lo que haría.

Estaba, en contra de todos mis mejores instintos, emocionada.

―Aw, Setsuna. No sé qué a decir.

―Tendremos cuidado ―prometió Mina.

El escucha bebés estaba en la mesita que se usaba para las llaves del coche, y podíamos oír un fino aullido saliendo de él.

―¡Por favor, por favor tened mucho ojo! Nadie más quedaría con Baby Jon mientras esté así.

―Jesús, Setsuna. Tiene un cólico, no la rabia.

―Y llego tarde.

―Llegamos justo a tiempo, así que no quiero oír quejas. ¿Cuándo comió por última vez?

―La enfermera dejó una nota en el frigorífico. ―La Setsuna se estaba poniendo su abrigo negro de lana. Su pelo no se movió, lo cual fue un buen truco ya que le llegaba por el hombro―. Se supone que la fiesta terminará alrededor de la una.

―¿Dónde está el señor Tsukino? ―preguntó Mina.

―Oh, él...―Setsuna hizo un gesto vago―. No te preocupes, si bebo en exceso cogeré un taxi.

―Menos mal ―dije―. Si estás demasiado borracha, solo toma una siesta en el camino de entrada y espera ahí compañía.

Me miró encolerizadamente.

―Supongo que crees que estás siendo graciosa otra vez.

La miré enfadada.

―Un poco graciosa.

Mina avanzó rumbo a la cocina.

La Setsuna se marchó.

Fui arriba, cogí a mi gritón hermano, y le acurruqué contra mi hombro mientras se quedaba sin aliento y decidía abandonar el llanto. Mi preciso y afinado sentido vampírico me informó de que no necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

Regresamos escaleras abajo y alcanzamos a Mina, que estaba de pie ante el mostrador leyendo una nota cuidadosamente detallada firmada por Jennifer Clapp, Enfermera.

―¿Tiene una enfermera para recién nacidos, y nos necesita? ―Chasqueó la lengua a Jon, el cual gruñó a cambio.

―La enfermera sólo trabaja en horario de trabajo. Y mi padre se negó a tener una enfermera de noche cuando Setsuna está en casa todo el día.

―¿El señor Tsukino le dijo que no?

―Ocurre de vez en cuando ―sosteniendo el almohadillado trasero de Jon en mi antebrazo y su cabeza en mi hombro, abrí el frigorífico e hice una mueca. Estaba lleno de leche desnatada, de lechuga iceberg, soja, batidos de huevos, y botellas de leche de fórmula. Si estuviese viva, entonces este sería un auténtico problema. ¡Pobre Mina!

¿Y "el señor Tsukino"? El padre biológico de Mina. Nadie sabía de ese pequeño hecho excepto yo, ella, y el diablo.

Era realmente complicado y habría sido tonto si no fuese tan aterrador. Veréis, el diablo poseyó a mi madrastra durante algún tiempo. Y creo que hay que señalar que la Setsuna era (¡es!) un ser humano tan miserable que nadie se dio cuenta. Quiero decir, maldición, ¿no es increíble?

Oh, eres mala y estás loca, atropellas peatones con tu bicicleta y repartes malos deseos, alientas a la gente a saltar de edificios altos…nada nuevo, ¿eh, Setsuna?

De cualquier manera. Sucede que la segunda esposa de mi padre estuvo poseída por el demonio durante algún tiempo, sí, es cierto, el diablo, y tuvo un bebé, mi hermana Mina. Y luego se volvió al Infierno.

La Setsuna, encontrándose con un babeante recién nacido a quien cuidar, pronto abandonó a Mina en la sala de espera de un hospital y volvió a su antigua vida sin mirar atrás.

Así que... aquí es donde se vuelve extraña la cosa...la Setsuna y mi padre son los padres biológicos de Mina. Y el diablo es su madre. ¡Y Mina fue adoptada por los Aino (¡venga! ¿Los Aino?), Y creció en los suburbios de Minneapolis.

¿He mencionado sus diabólicos poderes malvados, como la ballesta hecha de fuego infernal y la forma en que puede comer lo que quiera y nunca le sale una espinilla?

Así estaba la cosa. Era un poco extraño cuando se refería a nuestro-su-padre como "el Señor Tsukino" Era siempre "el Señor Tsukino" o "el padre de Serena". Yo no tenía idea de cómo cambiarlo, así que simplemente lo dejaba correr. Simplemente otra cosa colgando sobre mi cabeza como una guillotina inestable.

―Sólo hay mierda para comer ―anuncié, cerrando la puerta― como siempre.

―Podemos pedir una pizza, ―tendió los brazos, y le di al bebé.

―A mi no me importa; no puedo comer de todas formas. Es por ti por quien estoy preocupada. Si estoy lo suficientemente desesperada, siempre puedo beberme la botella de salsa de soja. Mmmm… salado. ¿De cualquier forma, cenaste antes de venir?

―No ―admitió ella.

―Dios mío, qué patéticas somos. No empieces ―advertí al bebé, que se había puesto rígido en brazos de Mina y parecía a punto de comenzar con los aullidos otra vez―. Tengo treinta años y estoy cuidando niños y fisgoneando en el frigorífico en busca de comida. Después llamaré a mi novio para decirle que venga y así podremos enrollarnos.

―Por lo menos tú tienes un novio, ―señaló Mina.

Sonreí agriamente y no dije nada.

―Eres taaaan lindo, ―arrulló Mina. Esta noche Baby Jon llevaba una camiseta, Pampers, y gruesos calcetines verdes. Había ganado un poco de peso, pero todavía parecía una rata enfadada y sin pelo, comparado con los bebés regordetes Gerber que veía en la tele―. ¿No es la cosa más encantadora que has visto nunca?

―Éste es un lado tuyo espeluznante, Mina, y creía que ya había visto las cosas realmente aterradoras.

―Vaaaamos ―replicó, haciendo cosquillas a Baby Jon bajo su puntiaguda barbilla. Jon la miró y entonces el olor de su descontento llenó el aire―. Oooooh, alguien necesita un cambio de pañal. ―me miró.

―Hija del diablo, ―dije.

―Reina de los vampiros.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo lo haré. Dámelo.

Jon se rió ahogadamente cuando le cogí de nuevo, lo cual, dado su edad, sabía que era imposible. En realidad no se reía, al igual que en realidad no miraba encolerizadamente. Aún así, era tan mono.

Yo fingía que realmente le gustaba, sin embargo a esta edad no me podía diferenciar en una alineación. Le abracé con suavidad mientras subía las escaleras, donde Mina no podía ver.

La verdad era que, noches como ésta eran momento de mayor interés de mi vida ahora mismo. Saltaba siempre que la Setsuna llamaba. ¿Había tocado fondo? Baby Jon era lo más cercano que alguna vez estaría de tener un bebé propio. Nada de lágrimas, ni sudor, nada de períodos… nada de bebés.

Nunca.

Sinclair y yo podríamos hacer un montón de cosas... haríamos un montón de cosas, si él lograba alguna vez superar nuestro pequeño problema del mes. Pero no podríamos tener nuestros propios bebés.

Rei me había dicho repetidas veces que no fuera tonta, había sólo un billón de bebés en el mundo que necesitaban una buena casa, y Taiki la había respaldado con historias de horror de Urgencias sobre abusos. Ella estaba en lo cierto... ambos lo estaban... y yo intentaba no sentirme mal.

Pero a los treinta, no había pensado que nunca podría tener a mis propios hijos. Era gracioso… nunca había pensado en tener un niño. Simplemente había asumido que los tendría. Y entonces me morí. ¿No es así como funciona algunas veces?

―Es una tontería, ―dije a Baby Jon, le quité el pañal sucio y lo dejé a un lado (más tarde lo colocaría bajo la cama de Setsuna, donde se volvería loca tratando de encontrarlo)―. La gente muerta no puede hacer montones de cosas. Pasear, Hablar, disfrutar del sexo. Casarse. Quejarse. Tengo suerte, puedo hacer algunas cosas, en lugar de sólo estar en un ataúd y convertirme lentamente en fertilizante. ¿Entonces como encaro la situación? ¿Las cosas buenas? ¿Los poderes chulos? No, me quejo y gimoteo porque Sinclair no puede dejarme preñada. ¿Tiene sentido? ¿Suena como una persona que cuenta sus bendiciones?

―Fleh, ―replicó Jon.

―Dímelo a mí. ―Le rocié como con sal a un asado, sacudí los polvos, y luego le puse un pañal nuevo. Suspiró y ondeó sus pequeños brazos, y atrapé una mano diminuta y la besé. Me arañó con sus uñas lobunas, pero no me importó.

―No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente el que hayas venido. ―dijo la Setsuna. De nuevo. A Mina.

―Ha sido un placer para nosotras, Señora Tsukino. Su hijo es adorable.

La Setsuna miró dubitativamente al escucha bebés, que de vez en cuando vibraba con los ronquidos de Baby Jon.

―Eso es… muy amable por tu parte. Espero que no haya causado ningún problema.

―¡Es encantador! ―exclamó Mina, acariciándole para que eructara sobre su hombro.

―Sí, una sonrisa por minuto ―gruñí―. Y estaré ocupada mañana, así que ni pienses en ello.

―Yo estoy libre ―saltó Mina.

―Eso es perfecto, chicas. Mi recaudación de fondos ha sido pospuesta de todos modos. Y Freddy puede venir, sino.

―¿Freddy? ―pregunté bruscamente―. ¿Freddy la-enganchada-a-su-medicación-contra-las-migrañas?

―No está enganchada ―la Setsuna, nada extrañada por el abuso de sustancias, insistió―. Simplemente tiene muchas migrañas.

―¡No me importa si tiene tumores cerebrales! ¡No va a cuidar de Baby Jon!

―Esto no te concierne ―contestó la Setsuna bruscamente―. Además sino, ¿quién?

―¿Cuándo es la reunión? ―intervino rápidamente Mina―. Estoy segura de que algo podremos hacer.

La Setsuna sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara, el cual no se movió.

―Mina, aprecio que trates de hacer todo lo posible, pero no hay nada que hacer. Yo seré la que decida lo que es mejor para el bebé.

Me preparé para arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros y patear a está, escaleras arriba una sorpresa espeluznante para mi padre si regresaba alguna vez, cuándo Mina preguntó:

―¿Como decidiste antes?

¿Qué?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la Setsuna.

―¿Qué? ―Advertí, congelada en el acto de alcanzar la diminuta cabeza de la Setsuna.

― El bebé. Antes. Decidiste que era lo mejor para ella… que no podrías ocuparte de ella.

―¿Ahora? ―pregunté a mi hermana, que aparentemente se había vuelto loca cuando yo no miraba―. ¿Escoges este momento para hacer esto? ―Maldito sentido de la oportunidad: una herencia genética de la que la pobre Mina no podía escapar.

―Yo no... no

Dejé caer los brazos a los costados. La Setsuna tenía mucho más de que preocuparse ahora mismo que de ser decapitada a manos de su hijastra.

―Fue una buena opción ―añadió Mina― si fue la mejor para ti. De todos modos, ¿nunca te has preguntado qué fue de ella? ¿Piensas alguna vez en ella?

―No ―dijo la Setsuna, mirando directamente a los increíbles ojos azules de Mina―. Nunca pienso en ella. Como cuando tú no estás aquí, nunca pienso en ti. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y nunca pienso en que cuando llevas el pelo recogido, te pareces a mi madre. Al aspecto que tenía cuando le gustamos más que la botella. Nunca pienso en ello, y nunca pienso en ella, y nunca, nunca, ni por un momento, pienso en ti.

―Oh ―Mina tragó aire, como yo luchaba para no caerme al suelo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y nunca había dicho nada!― Ya Veo.

―Eres una chica realmente agradable, Mina. Me ha encantado conocerte. Estaré encantada de que vengas a verme. Pero es tarde, y es hora de os vayáis.

―Por...por supuesto.

―Un placer arrebatador ―dije, siguiendo a Mina hacia la puerta―. Como siempre. Idiota.

La Setsuna no dijo nada. Sólo permaneció de pie en la entrada durante mucho tiempo. Asegurándose de que el Asesino del Camino de Entrada no nos cogía. O asegurándose de que nos fuéramos realmente.

Caminamos hacia mi coche. Entramos. Arranqué. Nos quedamos sentadas un minuto, esperando a que se calentase. (No estábamos muy preocupadas por el asesino del Camino de Entrada). Nos pusimos en marcha. Vimos a la Setsuna cerrar su puerta delantera. (Debería haberse congelado su gordo culo fuera, viendo como nos íbamos)

No podía soportarlo medio segundo más y lo solté.

―¡No puedo creer que lo supiera! ¡No puedo creer que lo supiera! Probablemente lo supo al minuto de posar sus ojos en ti, ya que al parecer te pareces a su madre alcohólica muerta. ¡Y simplemente… simplemente nos dejó venir y hacer de niñeras! ¡Todas esas veces! ¡Y tú estabas en su fiesta de presentación del bebe! ¡Le llevaste un jodido regalo de Tiffany's!

―Es… una mujer fuerte ―dijo Mina débilmente.

―¡Es una YAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG-GGHHHHHHHH!

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―Mina se retorcía en su asiento, con la mano en la empuñadura de una espada invisible. Había una espada allí, pero salía solamente cuando Mina lo deseaba. Y solo ella podía tocarla.

Mire a Mina, luego otra vez por el espejo retrovisor a la rubia que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, y de nuevo a Mina.

― Yo... uh... he visto una ardilla.

Mina miraba directamente al asiento trasero, al suelo, alrededor del coche.

―Por el amor de Dios, ¿dónde? ¿Detrás del freno?

La rubia me miraba fijamente, e intenté fijar mi atención en France Avenue.

―Es solo que... me dio un susto de muerte. Apareciendo así. ―Mire al espejo―. Sin advertencia.

―Lo siento. ―dijo la rubia.

―Bueno, ¡no me asustes así! ―exclamó Mina―. Ha sido una noche lo suficientemente estresante.

―Dímelo a mí, ―dijo la rubia en el asiento trasero.

Mi corazón corría desbocado a causa del subidón de adrenalina (ok, cosquillas de adrenalina, y por "desbocado" quería decir cerca de diez latidos por minuto), lo que ya era suficientemente estresante sin tener que mirar a Mina, al fantasma en de atrás y a la carretera.

―Estabas... tú... — finalmente lo escupí― ¿Tenías esto planeado? Borra eso: ¿desde cuándo lo has estado planeando?

―En realidad no lo tenía planeado, confesó. ―Carpe diem.

―Bueno, Mina, espero que... espero que sepas que para la... para tu madre, ha sido bastante bueno. Quiero decir, estuvo casi agradable. Lo que para ella, es realmente agradable.

―Sí, lo sé.

―Tú sólo dale tiempo. Le, uh... ―¿Le crecerá un alma?― Y Mina... no te lo tomes a mal, pero si tenías planeado decirle algo a nuestro padre…

―¡Jesús! ―dijo la mujer del asiento trasero―. Esto es mejor que "Los días de nuestra vida".

―¡Cállate!

―Ese es un buen consejo, ―dijo Mina

―No,… uh quiero decir, yo no recomendaría… quizá no ahora, de todas formas…

― No te preocupes, ―dijo Mina con los labios apretados―. No lo iba a hacer

―Esa es una carga menos en mi mente ―dijo la mujer muerta del asiento trasero.

―Bueno, ha sido… ―Desconcertante. Tenso. Si hubiera estado viva, me habría cagado encima al menos dos veces en la ultima hora― ...realmente algo.

―¿No vas a entrar? ―preguntó Mina, deteniéndose en la puerta delantera. Ninguno de nosotros utilizaba ninguna de las puertas laterales. No sabía por qué. Sí, lo sabía. Nadie quería ser confundido por un criado. Incluso los criados (las limpiadoras, la camarera, el jardinero) usaban la puerta delantera.

―No, no. Voy a quedarme aquí fuera —en el frío glacial, temperatura bajo cero y el amargo viento― Y respirar un poco de aire fresco. ―Aun cuando no respiro.

La frente perfecta de Mina se arrugó.

―¿Estás segura?

―¿Qué? ―protestó el fantasma―, ¿no me vas a dejar entrar?

―No, es una noche verdaderamente agradable. Y quiero… admirar el jardín a la luz de luna.

―Tienes que estar bromeando ―protestó el fantasma―. ¿He estado atrapada fuera más de una semana, y no me vas a dejar entrar?

―Pensándolo bien ―dije― Entraré.

―Esperemos que seas mejor anfitriona que conductora ―se quejó la muerta.

―Tu cállate, estás consiguiendo lo que querías, ¿o no?

―Lo único que dije fue 'estas segura' ―protestó Mina.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy enfadada con la Setsuna por ti, y eso está surgiendo en ocasiones totalmente inadecuadas.

―Esa vaca ―dijo el fantasma―. Dejaba que su perrito que ladraba sin parar cagara en mi jardín cada maldita semana. Pensaba que yo no la estaba viendo.

―Suficiente, ―dije.

―Estoy de acuerdo, ―dijo Mina casi bruscamente―. Ha sido una larga noche.

―Cariño, no sabes de qué demonios estás hablando.

―¿Todavía estas pensando quedar mañana?

―Compras de Navidad, ―convino Mina, calmándose ante mis ojos. Por lo menos su pelo no había cambiado de color, gracias a Dios―. Nos vemos aquí a las seis, ¿está bien?

―Caray, no puedo esperar ―dijo la muerta.

―Está bien ―dije―. Buenas noches.

Observé a Mina irse conduciendo en su VW amarillo de carita feliz, para el que sus demasiado-buenos-para-ser-verdad-pero-de verdad-buenos padres adoptivos habían ahorrado tres años para comprarle.

Mire al fantasma, que era un par de centímetros más baja que yo, con el pelo rubio oscuro sujeto hacia atrás en una pequeña cola de caballo. Llevaba una sudadera de un verde descolorido de Mundo Marino con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y pantalones de licra negros. Calcetines. Sin zapatos ni abrigo. Pero por supuesto, no tenía frío.

―¿Por qué no entras?

―¿Por qué no? ―estuvo de acuerdo―. Gracias por el paseo. Pensé que iba a quedarme atrapada en Edina para siempre. Hablando del infierno.

Entró a través de mí a la casa, lo cual se sintió exactamente como si alguien me hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua con hielo a la cara.

―¡Maldición! ―Jadeé, lanzándome a cerrar la puerta.

―Lo siento, ―dijo con aire satisfecho.

―¡Has vuelto! ―gritó Andrew.

―Jesús, déjame quitarme el abrigo. Y ahora no, ¿vale?

―¿Quien es el guapo? ―dijo el fantasma, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Le pasó la mano por la entrepierna de él, lo cual, por suerte, él no notó.

―¡Termina con eso! Es ilegal hacer eso, incluso si estás muerta.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Andrew.

―Obtengo mis emociones cuando puedo ―explicó el fantasma― así que no te metas.

Beru había seguido a Andrew a la entrada.

―Buenas noches, Su Majestad. Estaba a punto de salir.

―¿Cuantos locos viven en este lugar? ―preguntó el fantasma―. Es como el Real World de los perdedores.

―Todos esos shows son así ―le dije. Y a Andrew―: En serio, ahora no. Tengo algunos recados y otras cosas que hacer antes de que amanezca.

―Oh, no te preocupes por mi ―sollozó el fantasma―. Estoy segura de que preferirías estar desnudándote con el Súper Guapo.

―¡Por millonésima vez, no quiero estar desnuda con él!

No me había dado cuenta, pero a juzgar por los ecos de la entrada, lo había gritado.

―Guau ―dijo Andrew, retrocediendo.

―Disculpe mi audacia, Majestad, pero ¿tiene usted… un invitado?

―Dah-DAH-DAHHHHHHH ―tarareó el fantasma dramáticamente.

Me puse una mano sobre los ojos.

―Dios, si. Y es realmente molesta.

―¿Por qué no te mueres? ―sugirió el fantasma

―Demasiado tarde ―salté―. ¿La ves, Beru? Como de esta altura… ―sostuve mi mano a la altura de mi nariz―. Con cabello rubio recogido en una vulgar coleta, vistiendo una vulgar sudadera, sin zapatos.

―Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener que andar por ahí con unos calcetines sudados por toda la eternidad ―protestó el fantasma― me habría vestido un poco mejor.

―Ah, sí ―dijo Beru, bizqueando y abriendo luego los ojos cuando el fantasma lentamente se hizo visible para ella―. Buenas noches, señorita. Me llamo Beru; ésta es Serenity I.

―Espera un minuto. ¿Ando por ahí días y días y nadie puede verme, y ahora entonces porque ella lo dice tú puedes verme también?

―Ella es mi reina ―dijo Beru sencillamente.

―Esto funciona así, soy un vampiro…

―¡No me lo creo! ―dijo el fantasma con un grito sofocado.

―¡Lo juro!

―Pensé que eras solamente un fenómeno, como ese niño de la película. No sabía que estabas, o sea, muerta.

―Bueno, lo estoy, así que no insistamos en ello, ¿vale?

―Oh, ¿Debo ser sensible con tus sentimientos porque estás muerta?

―Eso no es lo que quise decir, ―dije a través de mis dientes apretados―. Y si te callaras por un minuto, te explicaría como es que Beru puede verte. No es sólo que yo sea un vampiro, soy como, si dijéramos, la jefa de todos ellos. Y una de las (estúpidas) reglas es, que si veo un fantasma y se lo hago notar a otro vampiro, ellos también pueden verlo.

―Que increíblemente lamentable ―comentó―. A mí me suena a inventado para mí

―Bueno, pues no es así ― exclamé―. Y en mi opinión deberías ser bastante más agradable.

―Bueno, nadie pidió tu opinión, cariño. Es un placer conocerte ―dijo a Beru― ¿Puedes ayudarme?

―Se supone que debo ayudarte.

El fantasma me miró dudando.

―Sí, bueno, genial. Parece que conseguí toda la ayuda que necesitaba.

―¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la sala? ―sugirió Beru

―Si ―acordé― ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? Es la primera puerta a tu izquierda―. Mientras seguíamos al fantasma, prácticamente le susurré a Beru ―¿Has visto, uh, a Sinclair esta noche?

―No ―murmuró como respuesta― No le he visto en dos días. No quisiera entrometerme, pero….

―Ooooooh ―dijo el fantasma en voz alta, atravesando la pared de la sala―. Más travesuras dramáticas.

Suspiré y la seguí. Aunque yo tomé la puerta.

―Lo primero es lo primero ―dijo el fantasma. No se sentó, pero nosotras si, así que teníamos que mirarla hacia arriba estirando el cuello―. ¿Estoy muerta, verdad? quiero decir, estoy bastante segura. Pero sólo quiero cerciorarme.

―Si ―dijo Beru.

―Lo sentimos ―añadí―. Para lo que valga, eras demasiado joven. Pareces de mi edad

―No te exaltes, sólo tengo veintiséis. Quiero decir, tenía veintiséis. ―Suspiró y miró alrededor a través nuestro. Literalmente―. Me lo imaginaba. La última cosa que recuerdo es un enorme estruendo, una gran luz en mi cerebro, y entonces de repente estaba de vuelta en mi vecindario y nadie podía verme. Ese maldito perro de Setsuna hizo caca a través de mí.

―¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? ―preguntó Beru, siempre directa al grano.

―Siento que hayas muerto ―agregué

―Os diré como puedo ayudar yo ―dijo― Mi nombe es Cathie Robinson, y soy….

―La última víctima del asesino de Driveway ―dijo Beru. Me miró―. El Tribune publicó un artículo cuando. Ah… cuando su cuerpo fue encontrado, Señora Robinson.

―En un aparcamiento, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con tristeza. Se sentó, atravesó el sofá, y desapareció a través del piso. Escuchamos un ahogado: ¡Mierda! Y luego como luchaba para subir nuevamente a la sala―. ¡En un jodido aparcamiento!

―Sí, me temo que así es.

―Lo siento ―dije nuevamente, porque honestamente, no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir.

―¡Ese pedazo de mierda! ¡Esa pequeña rata!

―¿Recuerda algo sobre… su muerte? ―preguntó Beru con tacto… en todo caso, con tanto tacto como podía preguntarse algo así―. ¿Acerca del lugar adonde la llevaron? ¿Acerca del asesino?

―¿Cariño? ― preguntó Cathie, inmovilizando a Beru con una repentina, mirada penetrante―. Lo recuerdo todo.

Beru sonrió. Fue espantoso; prácticamente podías verla babeando ante la idea de poner sus garras sobre el asesino del Camino de Entrada.

―Entonces al final, ha tenido algo de suerte, Señora Robinson. Un amigo nuestro está en las fuerzas de la ley.

Cathie suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás (con cuidado de no caerse a través de la pared).

―Sabía que había una razón para estar siguiéndote por todos lados ―me dijo.

―Cuéntanoslo todo. Después nos preocuparemos por las dificultades.

―¿Qué dificultades? Te diré donde está… en todo caso, dónde me atrapó…. y tú irás a atraparlo.

―Nuestro amigo... el de las fuerzas de la ley... no sólo no sabe que somos vampiros, definitivamente no sabe que podemos hablar con los muertos. Sería difícil compartir esta información con él sin comprometer nuestra seguridad.

―Pero encontraremos la manera ―le aseguré precipitadamente a Cathie, que estaba empezando a parecer súper enojada―. Obviamente, atrapar a este hombre es la prioridad número uno en nuestra lista.

―Bien, ¡bien podría jodidamente esperar eso! ―dijo ella bruscamente― dejé una familia, sabéis. Y era una buena chica… justo en este momento debería estar en el cielo. La única razón por la que aún estoy aquí es para ayudaros a atrapar a esa porquería, pedazo de mierda, pajillero, cara de culo.

Todavía estaba admirando el rico y colorido vocabulario de Cathie cuando escuché unos pasos familiares en el pasillo.

―Cuéntale a Beru la historia completa ―dije apresuradamente, saltando para ponerme en pie.

― ¡Hey! ―protestó Cathie―. ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

― Es mucho más importante que se lo cuentes a Beru que a mí ―dije, prácticamente corriendo para alcanzarlo―. De cualquier forma ella es, como, diez veces más inteligente que yo.

―Eso lo deduje yo sola. ¿Pero qué es más importante que esto?

Gente muerta, pensé, precipitándome al camino de entrada. Son los más egoístas del planeta.

―¡Sinclair! ―grité― ¡Espérame!


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

―¿Adonde…? ¿Adónde vas?

―Afuera ―replicó.

Eso era obvio; traía puesto su sobretodo de lana negra y sus zapatos Kenneth Cole, que estaban lustrados hasta parecer brillo de labios. Golpeaba impacientemente sus guantes de cuero negro en la palma de la mano mientras educadamente esperaba a que yo fuera al grano.

―¿Afuera… para qué?

―Necesito alimentarme Serenity ―dijo sencillamente

Casi me tambaleo ante las implicancias de lo que acababa de decir. Desde que estábamos juntos, teníamos una especie de regla no escrita con respecto a alimentarnos… Lo hacíamos solamente el uno del otro.

Ese era el problema de las reglas no escritas. Cualquiera podía reescribirlas… o ignorarlas.

―¿Pero… no quieres… conmigo? ―No podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando; yo, la que se erizaba completamente ante la mera idea de compartir sangre. Pero la idea de él encontrando a una hermosa chica…. deslumbrándola… tomando de ella… y por supuesto ella se enamoraría de él… y entonces ¿qué haría él? ¿Quedarse con ella?

No era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Demonios, solía tener un harén de chicas que adoraaaaaaaaaaaaban que bebiera de ellas. Cuando se mudó aquí les proporcionó a todas una tonelada de dinero, las mandó a seguir con sus vidas y arreglado. Amable e ingenioso.

Excepto que ahora….

Su golpeteo con los guantes se aceleró.

―Asumí, en vista de lo que paso anteriormente, que esas cosas estaban fuera de los límites. Para ambos.

―Bien, cuando ASUMES, nos conviertes a ambos en asnos. ¡Ahí tienes!

―¿Qué?

―Acabamos de pelearnos, eso es todo, sólo una estúpida pelea. No es el fin del mundo. Y francamente, no quiero que salgas al frío y muerdas a alguna otra mujer, ¡ahí tienes!

―Otro "ahí tienes". Debes tener sentimientos profundos acerca de esta situación.

―Bueno, tú te volviste loco cuando Andrew, al cual no tengo ninguna intención de morder o machacar, se mudó a esta casa. Ahora te vas de caza, ¿y te muestras sorprendido de que me moleste?

Su boca se endureció; parecía más una cicatriz que los labios que había llegado a conocer tan bien.

―Difícilmente sea la misma cosa

―¡Incorrecto, apestoso! Es exactamente lo mismo.

―Muy bien.

En un parpadeo... podía ver lo que había pasado solamente si lo reproducía en mi mente... tiró los guantes, se quitó los zapatos de una patada, y me arrastró escaleras arriba. En el tiempo que me tomó darme cuenta de que había dejado caer sus guantes, había cerrado la puerta de mí (nuestro) dormitorio de una patada, torcido mi cabeza hacia un lado y me había hundido los colmillos.

Grité, estremecida hasta los dedos de los pies por lo que había hecho… No, por cómo lo había hecho. Traté de liberarme, pero él tenía una mano cruzada sobre mis hombros y la otra forzando mi barbilla hacia un lado, proporcionándose un fácil acceso a mi yugular. Escurrirse era como intentar zafarse de un árbol que se hubiera plantado a sí mismo alrededor mío.

― Para, Darien, para, por favor para ―rogué, y me odié a mi misma por rogar.

_Si, para ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué la estás lastimando? tienes tu orgullo y eso es todo lo que tendrás, así que detente, detente, ¡DETENTE!_

Se apartó y se lamió mi sangre de los dientes. Observó la pequeña gota de sangre que bajaba por mi cuello, la capturó con un dedo, y se lo lamió también hasta secarlo. Luego me soltó y yo giré apartándome.

Yo sabía lo que pasaría. El sabía lo que pasaría. Y se mantuvo firme esperando por ello. ¿Penitencia? No me importaba una mierda. Le abofeteé tan fuerte que se tambaleó hacia atrás, rebotó contra la pared, y cayó al suelo como una cucaracha atontada.

De pie sobre él, vi que sus colmillos todavía eran visibles, y me puse una mano sobre el mordisco de mi cuello.

―Dije que lo sentía, ¿vale? ―Odiaba la forma como me temblaba la voz. ¿Por qué no lo había visto venir? ¿Tan tonta podía llegar a ser? ― Lo dije. Y no lo voy a repetir más. Así que una de dos o lo superas de una vez, o no. Una vez que decidas eso, múdate aquí o no lo hagas. Y quiero decir, que te mudes aquí, nada de aparecer por la noche a por sangre y sexo y después marcharte. Pero ya basta de enfurruñamientos, enojos y gemidos, ¿vale? Lo creas o no, tengo problemas más serios que tu orgullo herido. Ahora saca tu culo de aquí. Vamos, yo te ayudo.

Me agaché, con la intención de levantarlo y tirarlo por la ventana, estaba bastante segura de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, y me moría por comprobarlo. También había contado con el extraño humor constricto de Darien, que como duraba mucho, como descubrí cuando tiró de mí hacia abajo haciéndome aterrizar sobre él.

―Veo que no escuchaste mi discurso ―dije a través de los dientes apretados― Supongo que voy a tener que repetirlo todo otra vez.

―Lo escuché. ¿Cuáles son tus problemas más serios?

―¿Qué es esto, un quiz show? ¿La Rueda no-muerta de la Fortuna?

―Dijiste "_Lo creas o no, tengo problemas más serios que tu orgullo herido_". ―Sus ojos estaban a dos pulgadas de los míos. Podía oler mi sangre. Me odiaba a mi misma por querer que me mordiera nuevamente―. Me estaba preguntando cuales eran.

―¿Después de la escena que acabas de montar? ¡Olvídalo amigo, no te diré una maldita palabra!

―Porque soy un rey que no "conoce" los hábitos de su Reina ―dijo quedamente.

―¡No, estúpido, porque acabas de subir aquí y prácticamente me violaste porque estás de mal humor! Me importa una mierda que no puedas leer mi mente cuando estamos fornicando, y francamente, ¡deberías sentirte aliviado! ¿Realmente quieres tener todo esa cantidad de cosas en tu cabeza?

―Es sólo cuestión de tiempo ―dijo con un timbre monótono de voz que me asustó de muerte― si lo deseas, puedes tirarme por la ventana ahora.

―¡Sinclair! ―Le abofeteé cruzándole la cara, un golpe al estilo "¡despiértate, te estás incendiando!", pero no dijo ni una palabra―. ¡Amigo, tienes que rehacerte! Realmente te necesito en este momento. Más que nunca, así que por favor, por favor componte. Yo lo lamento, tú lo lamentas, todo el mundo lo lamenta, ¿podemos por favor volver a ser cómo éramos hace una semana?

―Al contrario, finalmente soy capaz de ver las cosas como son exactamente. Es… angustiante.

―Vamos, Darien. Ha sido un día asqueroso, y ya me asustaste muchísimo una vez.

―Oh, eso ―dijo ausentemente―. Me disculpo. Estaba hambriento, y tú me estabas irritando. No volverá a pasar.

―¡No digas eso! No fue lo que hiciste, sino cómo lo hiciste, ¡por favor no digas eso!

―Me iré ―dijo despacio― Pero antes de que lo haga, me gustaría recordarte que es posible que puedas tener un bebé humano con un hombre humano. Sé cuan encariñada estás con Baby Jon, y estoy seguro de que podrías tener uno propio una vez que recobres el sentido y me arrojes de tu vida.

―Pero… ¿podría? Pero… pero yo no quiero….

Sin ser consciente de mi enorme confusión, se sentó y gentilmente me separó de él, de la misma forma que espantas a una mariquita de tu mano cuando vas a entrar, se puso de pie, me dejó sobre la cama, se dio la vuelta, y se fue.

―Hey, despierta.

Me arrebujé profundamente bajo las mantas, un gran gusano no muerto.

―Hey, Serena. Despiértate.

―Hnnnnnnwwwwwww ―farfullé, lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera interpretado como "vete, estoy durmiendo"

―Tu hermana le está dando una tremenda paliza a ese vampiro que vive en el sótano.

Eso captó mi atención. Me senté y allí estaba Cathie, sentada en la silla de Marie, sin zapatos y con aspecto asustado.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Tu hermana. Vino hace un rato, me imagino que para ir de compras de Navidad. Fue abajo, y como estaba aburrida hasta las tetas, la seguí. Empezó a pegarle a ese chico de pelo largo que está en el sótano, el que no puede hablar. No quería pedir a tus amigos que intervinieran… una de tus compañeras parece como si tuviera una cita, y su cita está aquí, deambulando por ahí y esperándola…

―Cristo, gemí.

―…Y tú eres el único vampiro al que puedo despertar

Aparte las sábanas y le eché una mirada al reloj: 5.35 pm. Había dormido hasta tarde, pero los otros no se levantarían hasta dentro de unos minutos, no hasta que el sol se pusiera.

―Bonito pijama. ¿Lo compraste en un mercadillo de garaje?

Empecé a correr como una loca en dirección a las escaleras. Estaba fuera de mi dormitorio en medio segundo, en las escaleras en otro segundo, y rebotando hacia abajo por los escalones que conducían al sótano mientras la manta estaba aún cayendo en el piso de arriba.

Me paré con un chirrido delante de la larga y desnuda área del sótano a la que llamábamos la sección de lucha.

Cathie no había exagerado. Mina estaba peleando con George, y si no había estado muerto antes, lo iba a estar pronto. No es que ella fuera tan buena combatiente, aunque lo era, lo que pasaba era que él no le estaba devolviendo los golpes. Cada golpe que le asestaba sonaba repulsivo y se veía peor.

―¡Mina!

―¡Pelea, tú progenie del demonio, pelea!

―¡Mina, detente!

―Pelea así te puedo mandar con mi madre. Pelea así puedes decirle que me está yendo de lo más bien aquí arriba y que ella no tiene necesidad de interferir… ¡otra vez!

Casi me desmayo al ver que el cabello de Mina era una llamarada roja…. del color del carbón ardiente después de un fuego feroz. Sus ojos eran del color del pasto de otoño… verde, pero muriendo. La adolescente rubia de mejillas rosadas que todos conocíamos y queríamos había desaparecido. Ahora nos encontrábamos ante la hija del diablo.

―Jesús ―murmuró Cathie, cuando llegó finalmente al sótano

―Ya me gustaría ―dije.

―¿Que es lo que le pasa?

―Tiene problemas con sus padres.

―No, yo tuve problemas con mis padres. Ella está totalmente jodida.

―Después. ¡Mina! ―vociferé―. ¡Déjalo ahora mismo! ¡Ahora, ahora, no en un minuto, ahora!

―¡No te metas en esto, Serena! ―me respondió estridentemente. Le descargó a George otro bueno, sólo puedo imaginarme cuánto debía haberle dolido la mano, a juzgar por cómo se le abrió la mejilla a George, él se tambaleó y casi se cayó pero no le devolvió el golpe.

―Mina, odio hacerte ver mi cargo, pero soy la Reina, y ese es uno de mis súbditos ¡así que quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima ahora!

Lo golpeó otra vez, ¡whamthud!, no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba yo tan siquiera en la misma maldita habitación?

Corrí alrededor de ellos justo cuando su espada se materializaba en su cadera. No podía ni mirar a la cosa, estaba hecha de fuego del infierno y me provocaba un instantáneo dolor de cabeza, era como mirar al sol, así que aparté la mirada y de alguna forma… no estoy muy segura ahora de cómo conseguí hacerlo… pero de alguna manera logré colocarme delante de George, con los brazos extendidos protectoramente, y así fue como mi hermana accidentalmente hundió su espada en mi pecho

―¿Serena? ¿Serena? ¿Serena?"

―Gllllkkkkkkkkkk!"

¿Esa era yo? No. ¿Quien se estaba ahogando? No soy yo, ¿verdad?

―Mina, estoy bastante encariñado contigo…. ―¿Sinclair? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí abajo? Y sonaba como si estuviera estrangulando a mi hermana…. para ser honesta, no sabía exactamente como me sentía respecto a esto. ¿Yay? ¿Boo?

―¡Ggggglllkkkkk!

―… si, gracias, pero si ella muere, me temo que tu también morirás. Es este pequeño y extraño tic territorial que tengo. Me doy cuenta de que es un problema, y estoy lidiando con ello, pero en este momento debo atenerme a lo que dije.

―¿Serena? ¿Puedes oírme? ―¡Taiki! Ese era Taiki.

¡Excelente! Al fin, tenía un día libre cuando realmente podía serme útil.

―Tiene una gran espada de mierda sobresaliendo de entre sus tetas. ―Esa era Cathie―. Por supuesto que no puede oírte. ¿Por qué me molesto siquiera en hablar con idiotas?

¡No estoy muerta!

―Supongo que no es buena idea buscar signos vitales. ―Beru

―Bueno, no tiene pulso, y no está respirando, así que diría que está muerta. Además, hay una enorme espada sobresaliendo de su pecho.

―¡Idiotas! ―gritó Cathie.

―Pero ha estado muerta antes, así que esto me deja un poco perplejo.

Beru murmuró y luego dijo,― A nosotros también…. ¿Dónde está Seiya?

―Gracias a Dios, Rei lo está manteniendo ocupado arriba. De todos los estúpidos momentos este es el peor que podía elegir para empezar a tener citas otra vez.

―Amen a eso, ―dije abriendo los ojos. Me sobresalté al ver que Taiki y Cathie habían tenido razón... había una enorme espada sobresaliendo de mi pecho. Había visto a Mina apuñalar a vampiros con ella antes, y se desintegraban instantáneamente. Estaba bastante asombrada al ver que no me había convertido en una pila de cenizas. ―¡Sinclair! Bájala. Mina, ven aquí. Sácame esta cosa.

Ambos me miraron, la cara de Mina estaba tan roja que parecía que le iban a estallar las venas. Lo cual, dado el firme agarre que tenía Sinclair sobre su cuello, era probablemente inminente. Él la soltó, y ella chocó contra el pavimento, resoplando.

―No os puedo dejar a ninguno de vosotros solos por un día sin que se desate todo un infierno, ―dije enfadada― ¿Dónde está George?

―Lo metimos en la ducha para lavarle la sangre, ―informó Beru. Estaba a mi lado apoyada en una rodilla apretando mi brazo como para asegurarse de que no iba a desintegrarme.

Mina se había puesto de rodillas y luego de pie. Si yo hubiera sido ella, no le habría dado la espalda a Sinclair tan ligeramente, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para mí mientras se tambaleaba hacia nosotros.

―¡Serena, oh Serena! ¡Perdóname! ―Se tropezó y cayó pero en todo caso, a juzgar por lo que vino después, probablemente tuviera intención de ponerse nuevamente de rodillas―: ¡Te juro, que tú no eras el objetivo! Soy una asquerosa perra traicionera, una que tú has aceptado dentro de tu familia y te pago de esta manera… ―Hizo un gesto hacia la espada―. Por favor, por favor, te suplico que me perdones. Yo….

―Mina.

―¿Si?

―¿Podemos hacer esto después de que me saques esta cosa?

―Oh. ¡Oh! Si, por supuesto. Yo…. Ah…. nunca nadie… ―Agarró la empuñadura con tranquila familiaridad―. Mi espada atraviesa sin dañar... sólo alterando la magia... o mata. Nunca… Se queda atascada a mitad de camino.

Me sentí un poco enferma.

―Bien, ¿podemos desatascarla, por favor?

―Si, por supuesto, pero después de haberte causado tanto daño siento que debo advertirte que puede doler un poquito…..

―¡Serenity! ―dijo Sinclair afiladamente desde su melancólico rincón. Todos saltamos alrededor para mirarlo boquiabiertos; no era una buena cosa cuando alzaba la voz―. Debo insistir en que canceles la boda de inmediato.

Jadeé con furia renovada.

―¡Y los golpes siguen llegando! ¡Cancelar la boddarrrrrggggg! ―Me aferré el pecho, que gracias a Dios, no tenía ningún agujero―. Tú vaca, ¡eso realmente dolió!

―Quizás menos, ―dijo él, que parecía enormemente aliviado―, porque estabas distraída.

―Sí, gracias por "ayudarme" dándome el susto de mi vida ―refunfuñé mientras Beru y Taiki me ayudaban a ponerme en pie. Taiki tanteó entre mis tetas, pero no me lo tomé como algo personal, y luego dio la vuelta a mí alrededor para poder palpar mi espalda.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Beru ansiosamente.

―¡Furiosa! Me he levantado hace cuanto, ¿diez minutos? Mierda. Esto es peor que el baile de graduación del 91. Mina, tienes unas cuantas explicaciones que dar.

―Cierra los ojos, ―me dijo Taiki―, y piensa en Inglaterra. ―Luego levantó la camisa de mi pijama.

―¡Ack! Hace frío aquí dentro, termina ya con eso. ―Me aparté de un tirón―. Estoy bastante segura de que si tuviera una gran herida de puñalada en mi pecho, todos lo sabríamos.

―No puedo creer que no estés muerta, ―exclamó Mina―. Quiero decir, me alegro y eso, pero nunca antes había visto que pasara esto. ―Sinclair se acercó a nuestro pequeño grupo, y ella en cierta forma se encogió lejos de él―. Traté de decírtelo… antes… no tenía intención de apuñalarla. Ella se puso en medio.

― Ssssssiiiii, ―ronroneó Sinclair―. ¿Y a quién estabas tratando de apuñalar cuando ella, ah, se metió en el medio?

―No era…. No iba en serio. ―De repente Mina aparentaba unos doce años. Las trenzas ayudaban. También lo hacía el hecho de que había guardado su espada…. donde quiera que fuera cuando no estaba matando vampiros con ella―. Sólo estábamos practicando.

―Supongo que lo que pasó en casa de la Setsuna te dolió más de lo que demostraste, sugerí.

Mina se encogió. No miraba a ninguno de nosotros de frente. Su cabello era rubio otra vez, y sus ojos eran azules. Aparentemente, el azul de la madre de la Setsuna, o del Diablo.

―Es un vampiro salvaje, ―señaló a la defensiva―. No es como si realmente pudiera herirlo… causarle un daño permanente.

Mentira.

―Era sólo un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Mentira.

―No tenía nada que ver con mi vida familiar, ―insistió. Era la tercera y (con suerte) la última mentira

―No….

_¡Pelea así podré enviarte con mi madre!_

―…significó…

_¡Pelea así puedes decirle que me está yendo de lo más bien aquí arriba!_

―… nada.

―Oh, por favor, ―dijo Cathie. Beru la miró, pero nadie más tenía idea de lo que había dicho―. ¿Dijiste que tenía problemas con sus padres? Porque lo que tiene es un jodido gran problema. Quiero decir, vamos, Sere. Tú no crees esa alegre basura, ¿verdad?

―No me llames así. Está bien Mina, ―dije después de un incómodo momento. Mi vida: una serie de momentos incómodos―. Fue un accidente. Sé que nunca pretendiste herirme.

―Sí, así es, ―dijo ella, con sus ingenuos ojos azules anegados en lágrimas―. Nunca jamás desearía herirte. Moriría antes de lastimarte.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Sinclair con la cabeza ladeada.

―Déjame, ah, solamente ir a ver cómo está George y luego podemos terminar nuestras compras.

Su cara se iluminó.

―Todavía…. ¿Todavía quieres ir?

―¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué parte de "treinta por ciento de descuento sobre todo lo que hay en la tienda" no entendiste? Se necesita mucho más que esto para mantenerme apartada de allí. Me encuentro contigo afuera en el coche.

―Oh, ―dijo tristemente―. Supongo que esta es la parte en donde todos habláis sobre lo que vais a hacer conmigo.

―Es más como un asunto secreto de Santa Claus, ―dije, empujándola hacia las escaleras.

―Jesús, dije, mirando dentro de la ducha. ―Le molió a golpes.

―Sí.

―Debo suponer que él no dijo nada

―No, ―dijeron Beru y Sinclair al unísono. Taiki había vuelto arriba para ayudar a Rei y asegurarle que todo iba bien. Quien podía saber que intenciones tenía Seiya… con suerte no se entrometería demasiado. Cathie, se había ido a no-se-donde, atravesando una pared y quejándose porque habíamos dejado "escapar" a mi hermana.

―Pobre chico, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos y ella viene y empieza una carnicería.

Empecé a morder una de mis muñecas... el acostumbrado tentempié de George... cuando Sinclair me detuvo.

―Gran parte de la fe de tu hermana depende de la redención. Parece sentirse mal respecto a su parte en esto. Así que ¿por qué no hacer que ella alimente a George durante uno o dos días?

―Oh, pero eso es bastante… ―Quería decir diabólico―. Brillante, ―confesé―. Vale, se lo haré saber. Tendrá que alimentarle, de una forma u otra, hasta que él se cure de todo lo que le hizo.

―Y yo… ah… debe asegurarse…. ah…. ―Beru estaba tartamudeando como una rubia aprendiendo latín. Y yo debía saberlo bien.

―Beru ¿cual demonios es tu problema?

―¡La cosa! ―exclamó―. Debo asegurarme de que alguien se encarga de la cosa.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, pero Beru ya había salido del cuarto de baño. Dejándome a mí con Sinclair, que no quería hablarme, y con George, que no podía hablarme.

Oh.

―Bueno. ―Tos, tos. ―Creo que mejor me voy de compras….

―Parece que cuando yo no estoy cerca, siempre te las arreglas para que te disparen o te apuñalen o te ataquen de alguna forma igualmente fatal ―¿Y era acaso eso una sonrisa acechando en las comisuras de su boca?

― Hey, yo no hice nada. Me estaba ocupando de mis propios asuntos, y Mina me apuñaló en el corazón. ―Vale, hasta yo sabía lo penoso que sonaba eso.

Él estaba sonriendo.

―Tu hermana tendrá algunos moretones.

―Vale. Abriré los paquetes de hielo. Para que lo sepas, desapruebo todo ese asunto del estrangulamiento.

La sonrisa se había ido, desaparecida en cualquiera que fuese el lugar al que iban las sonrisas de Sinclair.

―Debería considerarse extremadamente afortunada de que eso sea lo único que vaya a tener

―Venga, vamos. Fue un accidente. Tú viste lo afligida que estaba.

―Ciertamente parecía estar disgustada, ―coincidió.

―¿Qué? ¿Estaba mintiendo?

―No lo sé. Eso es parte de lo que no me gusta.

―Bien, no deberías haberla agarrado de esa forma y estrangulado como si fuera una rata, es todo lo que voy a decir. Aunque fue un poco…. no importa. ¡Malo, malo Sinclair! Pero gracias por venir en mi rescate. Otra vez.

Suspiró y me acerco a él; me dejé llevar, cautelosamente.

―Parece que no importa lo enfadado que esté contigo, no puedo soportar verte herida o en problemas.

Tuve ganas de ponerme a saltar. Aplasté el impulso.

―Eso es porque estamos enamorrrrrrrraaaaados

Hizo una mueca.

―Que encantador.

―Escúchame, he estado pensando.

―¡Que fascinante!

―Cierra la boca. Realmente lo hice. Me refiero a pensar. Sobre la pelea, y las cosas que dijiste. Tal vez no deberíamos casarnos, ―dije tensa. El adiestramiento de toda una vida leyendo Modern Bride (Novia Moderna) se alzó dentro de mí y gritó con horror, pero demonios, esto era más importante que cualquier deseo que yo pudiera tener.

―¿Estás segura de que no te pegó en la cabeza con esa cosa infernal? ―preguntó, palpando mi frente

Aparté su mano de una palmada.

―Estoy hablando en serio. Siempre nos van a estar ocurriendo este tipo de cosas. A nuestros amigos. Todo el tiempo va a surgir algún desastre que amenace con arruinarlo todo. Tienes que admitir, que considerando la envergadura del asunto, esto fue algo menor. Y te puedo asegurar, que lo peor aún está esperándonos a la vuelta de la esquina. Tal vez...

―No.

―Sólo estoy diciendo…

―Tú misma lo dijiste. Sin este estúpido ritual humano, no sentirás que me perteneces. Así que lo haremos y al demonio con todo. Y no pienso pasar por otra prueba de menús, o por otra reunión sobre flores. No. Absolutamente, no.

―Eso es…. tan dulce, ―dije finalmente―. Así que sientes que no me mereces, pero insistes en tener una boda, cuando antes pensabas que el que yo cambiara las fechas significaba que secretamente no quería casarme contigo. ¿Es eso más o menos correcto?

―Secretamente o no, este ritual humano obviamente encierra un gran significado para ti. Así que lo haremos. Después hasta tú admitirás que me perteneces.

―Uh…. No utilizaremos la palabra "obedecer" en los votos.

El sonrió.

―¿No deseas que te sorprenda, querida?

―¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ―pregunté a Andrew de camino a la puerta de entrada―. ¿Nos reconciliamos? ¿Estamos juntos otra vez? ¿Alguna vez estuvimos separados? ¿Cambió de opinión cuando vio que me apuñalaban? ¿Debería guardarle rencor por el asunto la agresión en mi dormitorio? ¿O debería declarar que estamos a mano porque yo le aporreé justamente después de lo sucedido? ¿Y por qué estoy preguntándote a ti sobre esto? ¿Dónde está Beru? ¿Dónde está Rei?

―Así que es verdad ―gritó Andrew, manoteando a por su agenda electrónica con una mano y apartándose frenéticamente los revueltos cabellos de los ojos con la otra―. Serena, debemos continuar donde lo dejamos.

―¡Shhhhhh! ―Podía escuchar a Rei y Seiya charlando en la otra habitación―. No mientras Seiya esté aquí.

―Seiya sería…. ―consultó sus notitas―. Detective Seiya Kou. Ooh, vaya, eso es un inconveniente.

―Por decir poco. No estamos seguros de lo que sabe, así que por el amor de Dios no andes balbuceando sobre vampiros y espadas y mierda como esa mientras él este por los alrededores.

―No te preocupes. Puedes contar conmigo. Tú sabes que puedes.

―Bueno, gracias. ―Le sonreí. Luego fruncí el ceño―. Sabes, estaba excitada sobre que Rei se citara con este tipo, pero ahora estoy empezando a preguntarme….

―¿Pero cuando podemos reunirnos otra vez? ―gimoteó

―Ven de compras con Mina y conmigo. Ella conoce la mayor parte de mis sucios secretitos. No tendrás que mantener la boca cerrada cuando estemos con ella―. Y tenía el presentimiento de que lo que había pasado en el sótano estaría fuera de los límites de cualquier conversación sensata, por un largo, largo tiempo.

―¡Vale! ―dijo, e incluso pegó un puñetazo al aire. Lloré sin lágrimas por la cretina perdedora que era y fui a buscar mi abrigo

_Querida Serena,_

_Morí hace unos diez años atrás, y como sabrás, básicamente por lo único que me he preocupado desde ese entonces es por la sed. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. He estado llevando el periódico de mi ciudad natal, y he leído que mi padre está a punto de retirarse. Él sólo tenía 39 años cuando me convertí en vampiro. Desde entonces nunca me ha vuelto a ver, ni él ni ninguna otra persona de mi familia. ¿Qué debo hacer? Sé que se supone que debo mantenerme oculta, pero realmente extraño a los míos y me gustaría ver que han estado haciendo._

_Dame una señal,_

_Amigablemente Familiar en Fridley_

_Querido Fridley,_

_ Por favor, ve a ver a tu padre. Si no quieres que se enteren que eres un vampiro, invéntate alguna mierda… Fuiste reclutado por una agencia secreta del gobierno por lo que estuviste desaparecido todo este tiempo. Tan secreta que no puedes hablar de ella, o ni siquiera quedarte mucho tiempo, pero ellos deberían sentirse muy orgullosos de ti porque estás ahí afuera salvando al mundo._

_Algo por el estilo. Confía en mí, estarán encantados de que no estés muerto. Ni siquiera pensaran en hacerte preguntas incomodas hasta mucho después de que te hayas ido._

_Tu reina, Serena_


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Capítulo Siete**

Acabábamos de pasar al tercer grupo de cantantes de villancicos cuando Andrew hizo el comentario.

―Esta época del año debe ser un infierno para los vampiros. Literalmente un infierno.

Yo solté unas risitas.

―Algunos cantantes de villancicos vinieron a la casa, y Beru y Sinclair corrieron al sótano con las manos sobre los oídos. Y no hay necesidad de decirlo, pero se negaron a salir de compras conmigo. Un sencillo "Feliz Navidad" proveniente de un desconocido les provoca indigestión durante el resto del día.

Al fin, Mina se echó a reír. Había estado conduciendo como un robot: no hablaba, no se mostraba encantadora, sólo giros forzados y cambios.

―Pero a ti no te molesta.

―Caramba no, yo adoro esta época del año.

―Estás loca al venir al centro comercial una semana antes de Navidad ―observó Andrew.

―Oh, cállate. ¿Qué sabes tú de esto?

―Sé que terminé con mis compras navideñas en octubre.

Me estremecí. Era uno de esos tipos raros. Más anormal que los vampiros, si me preguntaban a mí.

―¿George se recuperará? ―preguntó Mina tímidamente.

―Ah, George. Si, hablemos de ello, ¿quieres? Sinclair ideó un gran castigo para ti.

―Capullo ―murmuró Andrew, tan bajo que apenas pude oírle.

Decidí no dejarme distraer. Concentrarme en el hecho de que la hija del diablo casi nos mata a mí y a un indefenso vampiro psicótico.

―Necesita sangre fresca… como de una vena viva… o si no retrocederá, se olvidará de cómo caminar, y todo eso. Yo he estado alimentándolo, ¡pero adivina qué!

―Oh, no ―se lamentó.

―¿Puedo observar? ―preguntó Andrew.

―Así es, por haber vapuleado a un invitado sin haber sido provocada, y por tratar de reducir a la reina de los vampiros a un montoncito de cenizas, tu gran premio es….. ¡Dejar que George te chupe la sangre hasta que todas sus heridas estén curadas! ¡Gracias por jugar!

Se estremeció.

―Es asqueroso.

―Debiste pensar en ello antes de cazarlo.

Ohhhh, Sinclair era un genio oscuro. Esto era sensacional. Se veía tan horrorizada como nunca la había visto.

―¿Qué pasa si me niego a hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

―Entonces que tengas una buena vida, y no vuelvas nunca.

―¡No lo harías! ¿Por una de esas… esas cosas?

―Mina.

―Lo siento. Sencillamente no le veo como le ves tú. No es un hombre, sabes.

―Tampoco lo es el niño que está en el asiento trasero….

―¡Hey!

―…. Pero le dejamos quedarse con nosotros. En resumen, Mina, sé que me quejo de mi cargo como reina, pero el caso es, que no puedes simplemente venir a mi casa y moler a golpes a uno de mis vampiros. Sencillamente no puedes hacerlo. Y no finjas que no lo entiendes, porque sé que lo haces.

No dijo nada. El silencio se alargó, así que Andrew salió con:

―Que pasó después de que te diste cuenta de que no podías matarte?

Y retomamos mi vida a partir de abril.

Sinclair me estaba esperando en mi cuarto cuando regresamos de comprar. Le saludé con un chillido, "¡No mires, no mires!", mientras me apresuraba a llevar mis bolsas repletas hasta mi armario, las lanzaba dentro, y me apoyaba en la puerta.

―¿Me atrevo a suponer que me compraste un regalo después de mi terrible infracción de anoche?

―Si estas admitiendo que fuiste un imbécil, no te lo voy a discutir, pero me sentí mejor contigo después de que estrangulases a mi hermana hasta la semi-inconsciencia. ¿Qué puedo decir? Siento debilidad por las cosas anticuadas. ―Me di cuenta de que en realidad no había respondido a su pregunta por lo que agregué―. La cosa que tenía encargada finalmente fue retirada, eso es todo. ¿No te imagines cosas?

―¿Has estado con Andrew entonces?

Gemí miserablemente y me senté en la cama para quitarme los zapatos.

―¡Vamos, Darien! No empieces con esa mierda otra vez, ¿quieres? Estaba también con Mina, pero eso no significa que fuera un _ménage__ in __their__trots_.

―Creo que quieres decir que no eras la _trots_. ―corrigió―. Y no empezaba con esa mierda otra vez. Mi irritación con Andrew ahora se extiende mucho más allá de sus intenciones románticas.

―¿Oh sí? Dios, las cosas que le pasan a uno por la mente. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora, comenzar otra vez con su antigua mierda? ¿Los B están activos otra vez?

―No. Pero sus actividades actuales son casi igual de peligrosas para ti. La historia de tu vida no es apropiada para ser publicada, en ningún foro.

―¡Pero es una broma! Lo está haciendo pasar por ficción, una graciosa idea para un proyecto de clases. El chiste es que se supone que trata sobre una persona verdadera, y algunos de nosotros sabemos que así es, pero todos los demás creen que...

―Soy consciente del propósito de la "broma", que es lo que él me hace desear hacer, por cierto.

―Pero ¡Sinclair! ¿Eso era… me atreveré a pensar la palabra… una broma? ¿Un cuento?, ¿una historia cómica? ¿Tienes fiebre, nauseas, calambres?

―Además, sospecho que ha maquinado todo esto como una excusa para permanecer cerca de ti.

Suspire y metí mis zapatos en el armario, rápido, para que Sinclair no viera dentro de las bolsas.

―¿Serenity? Espero sin aliento tu comentario.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Quizás sí. Tal vez es un poco extraño que de todos los proyectos en los que podría haber pensado, el que escogió es el que le hace seguirme a todos lados y hacerme preguntas.

―¡Ah! ―Me miró con un gesto aprobador.

―Cielos, Sinclair, no soy un genio, pero tampoco estoy en coma, ha habido tipos a los que les he gustado antes; reconozco los síntomas, pobres bastardos...

―Sí ―dijo él―. Somos unos pobres bastardos.

No supe que responder a eso, así que continué con mi línea de pensamiento.

―No sé. A lo mejor siento lástima por él. Quizás pensé que le debía un descanso. Vino desde tan lejos y básicamente consiguió que le pisotearan el corazón. Y la única razón por la que dejó de estacar vampiros fue porque yo le gustaba. Sentí que debía ser… no sé...

―¿Magnánima en la victoria?

Me estremecí.

―Por supuesto eso es lo que acaba de salir disparado del extremo de tu lengua, Sink Lair, qué sorpresa.

Noté que él estaba en su sitio habitual cuando charlamos: con los brazos cruzados, apoyándose contra mi puerta (la gente tenía tendencia a entrar después de apenas un breve golpe o peor aún, ningún golpe), con la cabeza inclinada a un lado mientras escuchaba cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Me quité los calcetines de lana y los tiré en la cesta, pero al menos él no intentó alejarse más cuando lo hice. No creía que pudiera soportarlo otra vez.

―Casi preferiría que le tuvieras aversión ―comentó él―. Los hombres han sido capaces de llevar a las mujeres a su cama usando nada más que la lástima.

―¡Oh, cierto! ―Le dije bruscamente―. ¡Cómo si hubiera existido alguna mujer en el universo que te hubiera follado porque sentía lastima de ti!

―Tengo la esperanza ― dijo él, separándose de la puerta y viniendo hacia mí―, de que haya al menos una. Me comporté de forma abominable.

―Sí, fuiste un verdadero gilipollas ―Le miré con recelo. ¡Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Por no mencionar que a) nada había cambiado, y b) Yo no era un grifo―. Me alegro de que estés arrepentido, pero no puedo dejar de estar molesta ―chasqueé los dedos― así de fácil. No puedo simplemente encenderlo y apagarlo.

―Debo rogar que me perdones ―dijo serio. Me di cuenta por primera vez de que su cabello... su cabello... estaba desordenado, como si no lo hubiera peinado en horas. Esto era tan asombroso como si hubiera salido afuera sin pantalones―. Sé que cuando hacemos el amor..., es la naturaleza de los vampiros, supongo... hemos sido… rudos… ocasionalmente, pero ésa no es ninguna excusa para asaltarte.

―¡Tienes maldita razón!

―Mi única excusa...

―¡Hey! Creí que habías dicho que no tenías excusa.

―Es que me deje llevar por el miedo, lo cual es una nueva experiencia para mí. ―Frunció el ceño―. Una desagradable.

―Bien. ―Me enfurruñé y permití que me abrazara. Lo hizo cuidadosamente, como si abrazara un barril de serpientes. Uno abierto por ambos extremos―. Te sorprendí. Y no de buena manera. Realmente no tenía intención de guardarlo en secreto tanto tiempo, y no quería soltarlo de esa manera.

―Y te disculpaste, en varias ocasiones, por eso.

―Sí, lo hice, ¿entonces qué? ¿Ya no estás preocupado por eso?

―¿Siendo "eso" la forma espantosa e intimidante como puedes entrar en mi cabeza durante nuestros momentos más íntimos, mientras que tú misma sigues siendo una puerta bloqueada para mí?

―Bien ―le gruñí― si te pones de esa manera, cualquier cosa que diga va a sonar mal. ―Entonces me aflojé y le besé en la barbilla―. Ah, vamos. No era una virgen cuando te conocí, y en cierto modo me gustó esta "primera vez" contigo. Me ayudó... me ayudó a decidir muchas cosas. Una cosa importante, este octubre. Quiero decir, ¿tú sabías que iba a permanecer contigo por siempre, o irme para siempre, ¿verdad?

―Ummmm ―dijo, porque estaba husmeando en mi garganta. Me eché un poco hacia atrás, y ¡me besó de modo tranquilizador en el mismo punto donde me había mordido la noche anterior. Había, por supuesto, sanado perfectamente, pero no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa.

―Y parte de la razón por la que decidí quedarme fue porque, en mi cabeza por lo menos, no eras solapado y extraño.

―Me llevará cierto tiempo ―dijo él, abriéndose camino por mi escote, lo que fue tan maravilloso como suena.

―¿Tiempo? ―Reí y aferré su cabeza―. ¿Cariño, siendo tan rápido en revisar el libro por cada pequeña cosa, se te olvidó que estaremos pegados el uno al otro durante mil años?

―Cualquier cosa que diga va a sonar mal ―dijo él, alzándome y tirándome sobre la cama― cuando lo pones de esa manera.

Había subido para un beso después de pasar una cantidad inhumana de tiempo entre mis piernas, y yo estaba intentando averiguar si podría morir, sí, morir, por un orgasmo. Parecía probable. También parecía una gran manera de irse.

_¿Puedes oírme ahora?_

―¡Sinclair, no estamos haciendo un anuncio de teléfono móvil en estos momentos! ―Gruñí―. ¡Ahora toma esa cosa y métemela y preocupémonos de algo más! ¡Cualquier otra cosa!

_Pero puedes..._ pausa para empujar. Gemí cuando llego a casa, cuando se enterró en mí, cuando pude sentirlo en todas partes_… oírme._

―Sí ―Gemí―. Te oigo.

_Y cuando pienso en cuan preciosa eres para mí, y cuan cerca estuve de romperle la espalda a tu hermana cuando vi su espada entre tus pechos, ¿puedes oír eso también?_

Retirándose ahora. Era extraño, tener una conversación así. Sobre esto. Pero yo no era nada si no adaptable.

―Sí, Te oigo.

_Está bien, entonces. Puedo vivir con esto._

―Eso no es nada, ―me quejé― comparado con lo que tengo que soportar yo.

―Leí tus columnas, ―dijo después.

Gemí y me oculté entre las mantas. Después de algunos segundos de buscarme, me encontró y me sacó.

―¡Aja! He estado diciendo eso en mi cabeza durante más de un minuto, inútilmente. Así que realmente es solo durante...

―Te lo dije. ¿Tenemos que volver a revivir cada pelea, todo el tiempo? Y no quiero oír el informe editorial sobre mis columnas.

―Me gustaron ―continuó, sin hacer caso de mi orden. ¿Y era mi imaginación, o la prueba que yo no fuera una telépata constante le animaba?― Me pareció que tenían mucho sentido, por supuesto que causaran cierto escándalo entre los más viejos de la muchedumbre...

―No son para los viejos. Esos tipos ya han descifrado todas las reglas. Tengo que admitirlo, yo soy del tipo que consigue una patada por lo que escribe.

―Quizás ver el lado más ligero de la reina apaciguará algo a los más, ah, algunos de los vampiros que están más empeñados en sus costumbres. Particularmente a la facción europea.

―Yo no tengo ningún otro lado ―admití. Después:― ¿Facción europea?

―Sí, ese grupo de vampiros más viejos que estaba considerando seriamente derrocarte.

Me incorporé.

―¿Qué?

―¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué fui repentinamente a Francia el otoño pasado?

―Pues sí, pero, en esa época estábamos, yo estaba resuelta a no demostrar demasiado interés en tus actividades porque seguía enfadada contigo por ser un monstruo tramposo, ¡y ésta es la clase de cosas de las que he estado hablando!

―Pero les persuadí de no rebelarse ―dijo, mostrándose totalmente desconcertado―. Arreglé el problema por ti.

―Primero que todo, ¿por qué no pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos? Pueden preocuparse por ellos mismos, y yo puedo preocuparme por mí. ¡Jesús!

―Porque mataste a dos vampiros importantes en tres meses, uno de ellos el líder. ―Explicó él―. Era un tema inquietante.

―Y en segundo lugar, ¿Por queeeeeeeé fuiste secretamente allá y luego no dijiste ni una palabra sobre por qué ibas ni de qué sucedió cuando regresaste? En cambio eras todo "Te extraño, Serena, ¿por qué no te acuestas conmigo?"

―Te eché de menos ―señaló―. Y me preguntaba por qué no compartías mi cama. O viceversa ―agregó, bajando la mirada a mis sabanas verdes de franela.

―¡Pero de esto es de lo que te estoy hablando! ―Me enterré entre mis sábanas como un gusano―. ¡No puedes ocultarme esta mierda!

―Pero lo arregle ―dijo. Honestamente, estaba totalmente desconcertado. Sin duda preguntándose por qué yo no estaba de rodillas besándole los pies de pura gratitud. ¡Hombres!― Arreglé el problema. No había necesidad de molestarte con nada de eso.

Luché por no estrangularlo hasta sacarle toda la mierda viviente...

―¿Pero era mí problema?

―Pero no me hablaste de tu... telepatía ocasional…

―Eso fue algo totalmente distinto. Algo que no podía evitar, y que todo el tiempo tuve intención de contarte, y finalmente lo hice, y entendí por qué estaba mal no decírtelo, ¡y seguimos adelante! ―Estaba revolviéndome de acá para allá, envuelta en mi edredón―. Eso no fue escabullirse a Europa.

―Yo nunca me escabullo, ―dijo el fríamente.

―Oh, amigo, ¡tú inventaste lo de escabullirse!

―Sabías dónde iba y supiste cuándo volví.

―¡Semántica! Y he aquí la pregunta, damas y caballeros...

―¿Con quién hablas cuando haces eso?

―¿Por qué no llevarme? ¿Huh? Iban a derrocarme, ¿por qué no dejarme ir y abogar por mi caso?

Abrió la boca. No salió nada. O le había arrinconado con mi sólida lógica, o no quería decirme que había pensado que yo jodería todo el asunto. Fuera como fuera…

―¡Fuera!

―Está bien ―dijo suavemente, bajándose de la cama― Pero fuiste tú la que estableció tus términos de mudarme de una vez, o largarme...

―¡Sé lo que dije! ―pateé el edredón en mi rabia―. ¡Eso no me importa ahora! ¡Si te miro otro segundo voy a... patearte las gónadas!

Y ahora piérdete!

Se fue.

―Espera un momento, espera un momento.―Rei hizo el gesto de tiempo muerto―. ¿Os reconciliasteis después de una pelea, pero ahora os habéis enfadado otra vez?

Asentí miserablemente.

―Chicos. De verdad. Realmente creo que deberíais casaros... ¡hablando de nervios antes de la boda! ¡Os estáis destrozando el uno al otro!

―Quizás mi padre pueda ayudar, ―sugirió Mina―. Ha aconsejado a muchas parejas antes de su día especial.

Oh, Perfecto. Podía vernos a Sinclair y mí sentándonos en la oficina del sacerdote.

―Gracias de todos modos, Mina.

―¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ―exigió Rei. Estaba celosa de cualquier mujer que pasase mucho tiempo conmigo, incluidas mis familiares―. ¿No te habías ido?

―Tuve que darle de comer a George otra vez, ―Mina retiró la manga de su abrigo con desánimo para mostrarnos la mordedura y la carne enrojecida―. Ahora ya está curado, más o menos.

―Oh. Bien, buen trabajo. ―Intenté sonreír de forma alentadora, pero fue una sonrisa bastante tirante―. No le mates todavía. Imagina que esto es un aprendizaje para ti. Etcétera. Hora de volver a mis problemas: ¿Puedes creer al idiota este?

―Bueno. Fue a Europa para protegerte de que un grupo de viejos y miedosos vampiros viniesen aquí y te matasen ― indicó Rei.

―A ti solo te gusta porque sus cheques para el alquiler nunca son devueltos.

―No, pero francamente, le veo otra ventaja... independientemente de lo que sea... si superáis esto, superaréis cualquier cosa.

―Disculpadme, ―dijo Cathie, justo junto a mi oído, y derrame el té, soltando un aullido―. Pero si vamos a hablar de los problemas de alguien, hablemos de los míos.

―Hay un fantasma en el cuarto, ―expliqué a Mina y Rei.

―Oh, cariño. Otra vez no. ―Rei no creía en fantasmas (Irónico, para alguien que convivía con vampiros). Sin importar lo que yo hiciese, era incapaz de lograr que los viese. Si solo...

―Yo me voy. ―Rei se levantó, dejando la taza y el plato en el fregadero, a la vez que Mina abría la boca. Sacudí la cabeza, y esperamos en silencio hasta que Rei se marchó.

―¿Qué quiere? ―preguntó Mina en un susurro.

―Puedo oírla bien ―exclamó Cathie.

―Ella también puede oírte ―traduje―. Es la última víctima del Asesino del Camino de Entrada.

―¿La que están buscando?, ¿la Señora Scoman?

―¿Es que hay otra? ―gritó Cathie―. ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Por esto estoy aquí, flotando en este vertedero, intentando que saquéis la cabeza de vuestro culo! ¡Esto es lo que trataba de evitar! ¡Jodido hijo de puta de mierda!

―Bueno, no grites ―Me tape la cara con las manos y temblé durante un minuto―. Está como loca porque hay otra víctima.

―Bueno… otra mujer desaparecida. Fue raptada en la calle anoche, ya han dado la alarma. ―Mina trataba obviamente de animar a la mujer muerta, a la cual no podía ver ni oír―. En realidad no hemos encontrado, um, ningún muerto.

―¡Entonces vamos a por él! ¡Ahora mismo!

―Quiere ir a por el tipo malo, ―dije a Mina.

―¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Verdad Señora Robinson?

―¡Sí, sí, vamos!

―Esperad, esperad, esperad. .Cathie, medio atravesaba la pared, cuando se detuvo y me miró. Mina, que medio traspasaba la puerta, también se detuvo.

―¿Adónde creéis que vais? ¿Sabéis donde vive? Lo único que Cathie sabe es que fue golpeada en la calle... eso no es precisamente mucho. Y tiene una ligera idea de que estaba en 'una casa vieja' y que luego se despertó estando muerta. Tenemos que hablar a Seiya de este tema...

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Mina―.Por supuesto, tienes razón, debemos decírselo a la poli, pero ¿cómo explicaremos nuestros "conocimientos"?

―Podríamos decir que recibimos un anónimo.

―Que querrán ver. ―Mina parecía empeñada en encontrar inconvenientes―. Al menos, sé que yo querría verlo.

―¿Una llamada telefónica?

―¿Y por qué te llamarían a ti? ¿O a mí, ya que estamos?

―¿Por qué Rei sale con Seiya?

―Podrías fingir que eres una víctima que escapó, ―sugirió Mina―, y luego contarles todo lo que te dice el fantasma.

―Eso no está mal, ―dijo Cathie― pero no hay mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo lo harás? Él no nos dará mucho margen; tiene miedo.

―¿Miedo de ser atrapado? ―pregunté, distraída.

―No, miedo de nosotras. Las víctimas. La matará esta noche y la tirará en algún horrible parking público donde todos podrán verla desnuda y se reirán.

―Nadie... ―empecé, impresionada.

―No, pero eso es lo que él piensa. Es lo que quiere. ¿Ahora podemos continuar con cómo lo explicaremos luego? ¡Al menos vamos hacia donde recuerdo que está la casa!

―¿Alguna dirección, algo?

―No, pero al menos podemos inspeccionar la zona. Tal vez recuerde algo. ¡Vale la pena intentarlo, joder!

―Tienes razón, ―dije, después de contarle a Mina todo que Cathie había estado diciendo―. Vale la pena intentarlo.

―¡Vamos, vamos, venga!

―Tiene razón ―dijo Mina, y asumí que era en respuesta a lo que yo había dicho, no porque pudiese oír a Cathie―. Vale la pena intentarlo. Vámonos de una vez.

―Mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, pero que muy MALA idea ―dije otra vez.

―Gira a la izquierda, ―ordenó Cathie desde atrás―. Y basta de quejas. Estoy harta de quejas.

―¡Que no somos policías! ¿De acuerdo? En este coche vamos una secretaria, una estudiante, y una entrenadora de caballos a media jornada.

―Habría sido a jornada completa, ―dijo Cathie―,"pero ahora estoy muerta, así que el holgazán de Gerry va a arrastrarse para levantarme el puesto.

―Deberíamos haberle contado esto a Seiya y que hubiese entrado en el barrio con, más o menos, nueve equipos de los SWAT1.

Sin olvidar lo difícil que sería explicarle la situación, ―comenzó Mina.

―¡Claro, y espantar al asesino con un grupo de uniforme que corren por los alrededores! ―exclamó Cathie―. No, tenemos que coger a ese cabrón. El Asesino del Camino de Entrada… Imbécil del Camino de Entrada diría yo. ¡A la izquierda!

―¿Te resulta familiar? ―preguntó Mina.

―No, Pero no puedo olvidar su hedor. Apestoso como ninguna otra cosa.

―¿Tan mal olía el tío?

―No, él, no, el barrio. Sustancias químicas supongo, como...

―¿Una fábrica, como "Refinerías Glazier"? ―Había divisado el cartel al pasar. Tenía unas doscientas chimeneas, y echaban un humo que olía a pizza podrida.

Cathie sintió nauseas en la parte de atrás. ¿Podrían vomitar los fantasmas? Traté de no despistarme―. Supongo que esta es la zona.

―¡Dios, ese olor! Como pudo la policía no olerlo en mi…maldición, porque nos baña y luego se deshace de nosotras.

―Aún así, cualquiera pensaría que habría alguna pista, ―dije dudosamente.

―Esto no es CSI, ―intervino Mina, mirando por la ventana―. No es que yo vea la serie... ¿una hora en la que la gente puede averiguar nuevos e interesantes modos de matarse los unos a los otros?... No, gracias. Pero esto es la vida real, no la tele. Y esta es una ciudad enorme. Millones de personas, haciendo millones de cosas, en un área gigantesca. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, y nunca había oído hablar de este sitio. Creo que cuando lo cojamos, será obvio lo que hacía y donde las secuestraba, pero primero debemos capturarlo.

―¡Vale, vale! Chica, creo que estamos de acuerdo...

―Yo no he dicho que esté de acuerdo con nada, ―dijo Cathie.

―...en que esta es una misión de investigación. No debemos atacar al tipo. Necesitamos algo concreto para atraer a Seiya y luego la poli puede venir a detenerlo. Estamos sólo husmeando para encontrar pistas.

―¿Y si nos lo encontramos atacando a una mujer con un gran cuchillo de carnicero? ―preguntó Mina.

―En realidad, ―intervino Cathie amablemente―, prefiere estrangularnos. Con su cinturón.

Me estremecí.

―Poniéndonos en lo peor, le cogeremos. No te preocupes, Cathie, Mina y yo somos muy capaces de ocuparnos de ese tipo y llamar a la policía. Lo distraeré dejándole que me apuñale durante un rato y luego Mina le pateará. Utilizaremos un teléfono público para hacer una llamada anónima. Si la Señora...uhh...

―Scoman. Eres realmente pésima con los nombres, ―me reprendió Mina suavemente.

―Lo sé. De todos modos, si hay que llevarla al hospital, lo haremos. Podemos...mirad, estamos poniendo el carro antes que los caballos. Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar la maldita casa primero.

―Se quitó el cinturón, y me estranguló hasta que me cague. ―Me chocó ver que Cathie se había escabullido y susurraba al oído de Mina―. Lo hizo porque es débil y porque tiene miedo de las mujeres. Y después de morirme, me quito la ropa y se burló de mis tetas.

―¡Cathie! Quiero decir, Jesús, no digo que no tengas derecho, pero ¡coño!

―¿Qué? ―Cathie se pegó a mi espejo retrovisor otra vez―. No dije nada. Solo miro las casas.

―¡Esta vez la he oído! ―dijo Mina excitada―. Sobre sus tetas y eso. ¡Creo que he conseguido un nuevo poder!

―No, ―dije, dándome una patada mental por haber pensado que esta situación no podría empeorar―. Creo que tu esta madre por aquí.

―¿Qué?

―Sorpresa, ―dijo Cathie y sonrió.

―¡Madre! ―Mina se retorció en el asiento y fulminó con la mirada al diablo―. ¡Puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda!

―Estoy segura de que puedes, ―continuó el diablo con la voz de Cathie, sonriendo con la cara de Cathie―. Pero por un momento me pareció que ibas a tomar la salida del cobarde. Dejarlo inconsciente y esperar a la policía… ―El diablo puso los ojos en blanco―. Eso es simplemente patético.

―Vete al infierno, ―refunfuñó Mina entre dientes, y... no estoy segura de como lo hizo en el asiento del pasajero de un Dodge Stratus... sacó su espada y atravesó a Cathie con ella. Quién rápidamente la reprendió,

―¿Qué demonios crees que haces, puta asquerosa?

Mina me miró.

―¿Está hablando de nuevo?

―Oh, sí.

―Bien. ―La espada desapareció. Laura volvió a darse la vuelta. Nadie dijo ni una palabra durante 6 kilómetros.

1 


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Capítulo Ocho**

―Tu espada interrumpe la magia, ―comencé, porque alguien tenía que decir algo.

―Sí.

―¿Entonces, por qué no mató a Cathie?

―No sé. Sólo he matado de vez en cuando a vampiros con ella. Traté de matar a un hombre lobo una vez, pero sólo se transformó en una mujer. Estaba tan asustada que huyó y nunca la volví a ver.

―¿Hay hombres lobo? ―Preguntó Cathie―. ¿De verdad?

―Te tienes que estar burlando de mí, hombres lobo. Cómo si no tuviese suficientes problemas con los que tratar. ―Estaba jodida.

―Fue sólo una vez, ―atacó Mina―. Estoy segura de que nunca te encontrarás con ellos. Apuesto a que son más escasos que los vampiros.

―Recemos por ello. ¿Cathie, te suena este lugar?

―Sólo vi la casa por dentro, ―se disculpó―. Recuerdo como era por dentro... y el olor del lugar. Recuerdo eso.

―Ah, algo es algo. ―Mina señaló hacia un indescriptible adosado al final de la manzana. Estaba pintado de marrón oscuro. El camino de entrada y las aceras habían sido arregladas con esmero

―Allí es ―susurró Cathie, inclinándose hacia delante de modo que su cabeza asomó entre los asientos delanteros.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cathie, ha sonado la campana?

―Por el olor. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Mina suspiró, un sonido terrible, miró al poco agradable adosado del mismo modo que yo miraría a un pederasta.

―¿Es una casa negra? ¿Toda negra, hasta las aceras? ¿Hasta la nieve alrededor?

―No, ―contestamos Cathie y yo al unísono.

―Pues a mí me parece negra ―dijo Mina simplemente.

―Hola, ¿Darien? Soy Serena. Escucha, no alucines, pero Mina y Cathie... no importa, es una historia muy larga... de todos modos, creemos haber encontrado el lugar donde vive el Asesino del Camino de Entrada, así que vamos a comprobarlo. Estamos en el 4241 de Treadwell Lane en Minneapolis. De todos modos, cuando oigas esto, llámanos. Voy a tener que apagar el móvil, así podremos movernos sigilosamente si nos encontramos con el asesino, así que no te preocupes si no contesto. ¡Bueno, cuídate, adiós!

―¿Ya estás contenta? ―exclamó Cathie―. ¿Puedes levantar el culo y ayudarme, o tienes que hacer alguna que otra llamada más?

―Oye, tú habrás visto películas de terror. La heroína nunca dice a nadie adonde va... cosa que me cabrea. O si recuerda que lleva encima el móvil, está sin batería. O no tiene cobertura.

―O su novio está llamando por la otra línea y no contesta a sus llamadas, ―apuntó Mina amablemente.

―Tú te callas. Y guárdate esa cosa en el bolsillo a menos que la necesitemos.

―Mejor que no la necesitemos, ―dijo cuando aparcamos un par de edificios antes y salimos del coche―. Esto sólo detiene a la magia; no funciona con la gente normal. Esto, con humanos, quiero decir.

―Oh.

―¡He estado tentada a preguntar, ―susurró cuando nos acercábamos sigilosamente al adosado y Cathie atravesó apresuradamente (literalmente) varios bancos de nieve mientras nos rogaba que nos diésemos prisa, ¡rápido, rápido, rápido!― Agradezco a Dios cada noche no haberte hecho daño, pero, uh, ¿por qué no te hizo daño mi espada? Debería haberte matado.

Me encogí de hombros.

―No tengo ni idea, muñeca. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

―Oh. De acuerdo.

―Ahora recuerda, ―susurré mientras espiábamos por la ventana delantera―. Hechos. Y si la mujer está aquí, la salvaremos.

―¿Y si no hay ninguna mujer, sólo el tipo malo? ―preguntó Mina.

―¿Podrás reconocerle, verdad? ―pregunté a Cathie.

―Ya lo creo que lo haré.

―Bien, bueno, pues entonces retirémonos y llamemos a los chicos buenos y esperemos hasta que estén aquí.

―Y si se va antes de que...

―Cada cosa a su tiempo, ¿vale? No sabemos si hay alguien en la casa.

―En la sala de estar no hay nadie, ―observó Mina.

―Un minuto, ―dijo Cathie, y revoloteó hacia la ventana. Nos escondimos (a plena vista en el jardín delantero), sintiéndonos como idiotas (al menos yo lo hacía) mientras ella inspeccionaba la casa. Surgió del garaje y nos dijo―. No está aquí. ¡Pero hay una mujer en el sótano!

―Abre la puerta del garaje, ―le sugirió Mina.

―Todo está cerrado, ―exclamó Cathie.

―Estoy segura de que si tiras... ―comencé.

―¡Pero chicas, ―protestó Mina―, si hacemos eso lo verá!

―¿Y a quién le importa? Tú hazlo para que se lleve un susto de muerte. Tal vez se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez.

―Y tal vez huya y no le atrapemos.

―Está bien, no podemos dejar sola a la pobre mujer ahí abajo en la oscuridad pensando que se va a morir.

―¡Maldición ,Correcto! ―dijo Cathie― ¡Una de nosotras rompe algo y entra ah! Lo único que yo puedo hacer es flotar por ahí y hacer buuuuu. ¡Por Dios Bendito!

Me agaché para coger uno de los ladrillos que bordeaban la acera y lo arrojé a la ventana delantera. El ruido fue tremendo. Por no mencionar el estropicio. Cathie y Mina me miraron, impresionadas.

―A lo mejor así se piensa que fueron solo niños. ―Era absurdo, pero era todo lo que se me ocurría ―. Quizás piense que la policía no vendrá porque se haya roto una ventana.

―Oh, muy buena. ―Cathie se alejó flotando aprobadoramente, y Mina se levantó con cuidado y entró en la sala de estar.

―Cuidado con el cristal, ―le advertí y luego me corté con uno y blasfemé. Por suerte, la sangré fluyó como siempre: escasamente.

―¡Aquí abajo! ―gritó Cathie, y se dirigió como una flecha a una puerta de madera que estaba cerrada.

Lo más gracioso era que me estaba acostumbrando al olor de la refinería... habíamos estado conduciendo por todo el barrio durante veinte minutos, después de todo. Pero Cathie tenía razón, eclipsaba cualquier otro olor. Si mataba a las mujeres en el sótano, no se podía oler desde la cocina. Ni siquiera podía oler la cocina desde la cocina.

Mina y yo nos apresuramos escaleras abajo, escaleras que eran como era de suponer, oscuras y misteriosos hasta que Mina encontró el interruptor. Las luces fluorescentes parpadearon, y en la esquina más alejada, pudimos ver a una mujer con el pelo rubio sucio, corto, amarrada y amordazada con cinta aislante. Su aspecto general era, huelga decir, un verdadero desastre.

―¡Ja! ―gritó Cathie, atravesando la chimenea y flotando alrededor nuestro―. ¡Os lo dije, os lo dije!

―Todo va bien, ―dijo Mina, acercándose a la mujer―. Ahora estás a salvo. Er, esto podría picar un poco. ―Y arrancó la cinta de la boca de la mujer―. Es como con las tiritas, ―le explicó―. No puedes hacerlo poco a poco.

―Volverá... para matarme... ―jadeó la Señora Scoman (supongo que era la Señora Scoman―. Me dijo que... iba a usar a su amigo especial... y a matarme... ―Entonces se inclinó y vomitó sobre los zapatos de Mina.

―No pasa nada, ―le dijo Mina, acariciando a la aterrorizada mujer―. Ha tenido una noche difícil.―

―Si esos hubiesen sido mis zapatos, ―refunfuñé a Cathie―, sería incapaz de ser tan agradable con ella.

―Oh, tu hermana es un monstruo, ―me dijo Cathie, minimizando el incidente de los zapatos con un ondeo de la mano―. Sólo la conozco desde hace un par de días, y ya he averiguado eso.

―Es diferente y encantadora, ―dije a la defensiva―, pero eso no la convierte en un monstruo.

―Confía en mí. Haber sido asesinada por uno, te hace reconocer a los de su clase.

―¡Retira eso! No puedes poner en el mismo saco a alguien como Mina y al Capullo del Camino de Entrada.

―¿Vais a parar las dos con eso? ―Exclamó Mina, luchando con la cinta―. ¡Estáis asustando a la pobre Señora Scoman! Y no pertenezco al mismo grupo que el Capullo del Camino de entrada

―Yo sólo quiero que me saquéis de aquí, ―gimió Señora Scoman―. Quiero salir de aquí. Desátame los pies, no me importa llevar las manos atadas, puedo correr con ellas así.

Entonces lo oí.

―Marchando ―le dije a Mina―. Eh… tenemos que irnos ya.

Cathie se lanzó hacia el techo.

―¿Qué? ―me preguntó Mina.

Comencé a rasgar la cinta con pequeños tirones, complicado porque no quería herir a la Señora Scoman.

―He oído la puerta del garaje. ―afirmé.

Cathie bajó en picado hasta el sótano.

―¡Ha vuelto! Y chicas, está cabreado, está murmurando sobre los malditos niños de acogida, sea lo que sea lo que signifique eso.

―De prisa, ―nos susurró la Señora Scoman.

―Por favor no me vomites encima. Si lo hago más rápido o más fuerte, podría romperte los huesos de las manos.

―¡Me da igual! ¡Los pies! ¡Rómpeme los pies! ¡Córtalos si es necesario pero sacadme de aquí!

―¿Carrie? ¿Tienes a algún amigo ahí abajo, Carrie?

―Ah, magnifico, ―mascullé―. El predecible asesino escalofriante ha llegado.

¡Cathie señalaba hacia el hombre... yo no podía verle porque nos encontrábamos escaleras abajo y junto a ellas... que bajaba las escaleras.

―Ha llegado tu hora, hijo de puta, ―fue como le saludó ella, y maldición, pero gustaba ―el estilo de esta mujer.

―¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió traer un cuchillo? ―preguntó Mina al aire.

―Joder, porque somos la jodida reina de los vampiros y la hija del diablo, y no necesitamos cuchillos. A menos que, por supuesto, el tipo malo ate a sus víctimas con la cinta adhesiva Entonces estamos jodidas. ―¡ Ah! Por fin logré soltarle los pies y me dediqué a las manos. Como tendría que pasar por delante del asesino para huir, la empujé boca abajo cuando trató de levantarse―. Está bien, ―le dije―. Te cubriremos. Realmente somos la leche… no-importa. Te sacaremos de aquí en un minuto.

El asesino se dio la vuelta y entró en el sótano. Nos vio. (Bueno, a la mayor parte de nosotras… a excepción de Cathie.) Por un momento pareció asustado, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

―Carrie, te dije, que nada de amigos en día de colegio

―Mi nombre no es Carrie, ―susurró la Sra. Scoman. No miraba al asesino.

Cathie le atravesó el pecho y permaneció de pie dentro de él.

―Capullo. Cabrón. Tirano. Maricón, ―le gritaba desde dentro de su propia cabeza―. Perdedor. Virgen. Imbécil. Cabeza de alcornoque. ¡Dios, lo que daría por ser corpórea ahora mismo!

―**Le estas sobreestimando, ―**mascullé.

―No puedo creer que la última cosa que viera fuese la cara de este perdedor.

―Vosotras no sois niñas de acogida, ―dijo el asesino psicópata, que parecía realmente perplejo―, creía que los niños del final de la manzana habían roto de nuevo mi ventana.

―Bingo, ―resoplé―. ¿Qué os dije? ¿Eh?

―Sí, la verdad es que fue una buena idea, ―confirmó Cathie―. ¿Y por qué no estamos llamando a la policía en este mismo segundo?

―¿Por qué mataste a aquellas mujeres? ―le preguntó Mina, de la misma manera que le preguntarías a alguien por qué se ha comprado un coche rojo en vez de uno azul―. ¿Por qué secuestraste a la Señora Scoman?

―Porque son mías, ―nos aclaró, igual que si estuviese hablando de su última camisa. Todo estaba siendo muy civilizado y distendido, lo cual me aterraba como el infierno. Yo podía oler los problemas. No era un gran talento, considerando las circunstancias, pero me ponía nerviosa como un gato escaldado―. Son todas mías. Carrie lo olvidó, así que tengo que recordárselo.

―¡Psicópata! ―tosí en mi puño.

―¿Realmente tú… ―comenzó Mina y luego tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo, ―realmente no las estrangulaste hasta morir y luego te reíste de ellas después desnudarlas?

―Mina, está loco. No vas a conseguir una respuesta lógica. ¡Mírale!

Lamentablemente, mirarlo no ayudaba mucho: parecía un abogado de oficio. Agradable camisa de trabajo azul, limpia. Pantalones Khakis. Zapatos mocasines. En absoluto parecía un chalado con la baba colgando.

Entonces, él la jodió para siempre diciendo,

―Es que cuando les quitas el sujetador, descubres que no ocultan nada maravilloso. No me importa que mientan sobre todo lo demás, pero di la verdad sobre tus tetas, es lo que mi papá solía decir. De otro modo, es como mentir.

Para entonces, por supuesto, ya estaba muerto, porque Mina se agachó, recogió un tronco del montón de la chimenea, y le partió la cabeza por la mitad. Yo grité. La Sra. Scoman gritó. Incluso Cathie gritó, pero creo que eso fue de felicidad. Yo no. Yo estaba en el Infierno. Y creo que la Sra. Scoman opinaba como yo.

Utilicé mi mojo vampiro para convencer a la Señora Scoman de que había logrado escapar y no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba muerto el asesino, o quién lo había matado. Le recordé que le diera la dirección del asesino a Seiya y a las fuerzas de la ley. Pensamos que estaría bien… la sangre del asesino no la había tocado. Estaba toda sobre Mina.

―Vale ―dije de camino a casa―. Estoy un poco preocupada.

―Perdí el control ―dijo Mina, mirando por la ventana―. Seré la primera en admitirlo.

―¡Monstruo ―cantó Cathie desde el asiento de atrás.

―Eso es otra cosa ―dije bruscamente, mirando por el espejo retrovisor―. Se supone que desaparecerías y estarías en el cielo o donde sea qué vais vosotros después de que soluciono vuestros problemas.

―Sí, lo sé, pero me gusta esto.

―¿Qué?

―Esto. ―Ondeo sus fantasmales manos a través de mi cabeza. Me estremecí, y el auto coleteó―. ¿Fui engañada? Repite conmigo: vida prometedora cortada demasiado pronto.

―Sí, pero… ―hice una delicada pausa―. Estás muerta. Es el momento de seguir adelante.

―Mira quién habla. Además, te ayudé, ¿verdad? Pude entrar en la casa mientras vosotras estabais de pie afuera en el césped como idiotas. Creo que podría ser muy buena en esto. De cualquier forma, creo que me quedaré por aquí.

―¡Oh, Cristo en pastitas!

―¿Qué?

―¡Bienvenida a bordo! ―dije con falso entusiasmo.

―¿Todavía está aquí? ―preguntó Mina―. Eso es raro.

―¡No trates de cambiar el tema! Asesinaste a ese hombre. ¡Sólo estaba allí de pie, y tú le mataste!

―Le mataste bien muerto ―coincidió Cathie―. Como una gran cucaracha rubia de motel. Es un monstruo, pero en este momento estoy totalmente enamorada de tu hermana.

―Tú mantente fuera de esto.

―Si piensas en ello, todo el asunto es un poco culpa mía ―confesó Cathie

―¡No importa! ¿Mina, en que estabas pensando?

―¿En que estaba muy, muy, muy, muy enfadada? ¿Y me deprimió saber que estaría caminando por ahí respirando el mismo aire que mis padres?

Puntos concedidos por honestidad, al menos.

―Mina, la cosa es así. No sé si estás teniendo un mal mes, o si se están cumpliendo ciertas profecías, o qué, pero tengo que admitirlo, estoy preocupada. ¿Vale? Quiero decir, soy un vampiro y no ando por ahí…. Vale, si lo hago, pero eso es algo completamente diferente.

―Sé que estuvo mal ―dijo Mina, mirándome con sus francos ojos azules― Pero tienes que admitir, que después de hoy, le va a ser difícil sacarse el cinturón y estrangular a alguna otra mujer. ¿No es así?

Casi sonrió, ¿y fue un destello de verde lo que vi en sus ojos?

Decidí que era mi imaginación.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con el tema... no es que tuviera la más ligera idea de lo que decir, no exactamente teniendo la moral por los suelos... el Mustang azul que venía detrás de mí me picó las luces dos veces. Luego golpeó directamente contra mi parachoques, y mi teléfono móvil vibró.

―¿A la gente muerta le ponen multas de velocidad? ―preguntó Cathie

―Ese no es un policía, es mi prometido.

Tarareé las primeras líneas de "My Boyfriend's Back" y luego respondí al teléfono.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Niñas, les recuerdo que este es un libro de la saga de Mary Janice Davidson y los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

¡Darien, esta vez solo se trataba de un tipo ordinario! No es que fuera engañada por vampiros o me atraparan en mitad de otro golpe de estado.

Él puso las manos detrás de la espalda. Yo sabía por qué; era para no estrangularme.

―¿Qué es esta aversión que tienes a esperar mi ayuda?

―No es aversión. Lo que pasa es que nunca estás cerca cuando te necesito. ―Hum. Vale, eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza―. Hey, yo te llamé. No es culpa mía que no contestarás al móvil.

―¡Estaba disponible veinte segundos después! ¿Eres físicamente incapaz de esperar menos de medio minuto?

―Bueno, casi desearía que lo hubiéramos hecho, porque el caso es… ―rompí a llorar.

―Oh, Serenity, no hagas eso. ―Me acunó entre sus brazos―. ¿Te estaba gritando? No me disculparé por estar preocupado, pero quiero aclararte las cosas: estaba preocupado, no enfadado.

―No es eso. Mina… mató al tipo malo.

―Y eso es…, ¿malo?

―Es cómo lo hizo. Él ni siquiera nos atacó ni nada. Sólo estaba parado allí. Y había todas esas pilas de madera en el sótano, porque él tiene… tenía… Una estufa de leña, y ella se inclinó y tomó un gran trozo viejo de madera, ¡y simplemente le dio con él! Y escuché el crack… ¡Escuché como se rompía su cabeza! ―me estremecí―. Y su cerebro… ¿Sabías que el cerebro es rosado y rojo? No contestes a eso ―ordené entre lágrimas―. Y todo se le salió. Y de repente estaba… muerto. ¡Y a ella ni siquiera le importó! Después solamente dijo que había perdido el control.

―Eso… ―dijo después de pensarlo un momento―, es un buen motivo para preocuparse. Debo admitir, que... despaché… mi cuota de desechos de la sociedad en mis días. Pero Mina parece estar…

―Pasándose al lado oscuro.

―O algo así ―estuvo de acuerdo―. Pero podría argumentarse que salvó vidas.

―Definitivamente podría argumentarse. Supongo que el Idiota del Camino de Entrada tenía algo contra las rubias de pelo corto porque cuando era adolescente, esa chica llamada… no importa, es espeluznante y estúpido al mismo tiempo. Y seguramente conducía su coche por ahí, buscando el tipo de chica adecuado, que estuviera en el lugar adecuado, a la hora adecuada. Dime cómo en un mundo cuerdo puede estar permitido que pase una cosa así. Podría haber estado sacando la compra del coche diez minutos después y no estar muerta.

―Pero Mina y tú estáis en un mundo cuerdo ―sugirió él― Corrigiendo errores.

―En realidad no creo que esa sea la táctica que debamos usar cuando hablemos con ella de esto, ¿vale? ―Me separé un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos―. ¿Y ves esto? ¿Cómo volví directo a casa y te lo conté todo y lo estamos discutiendo como personas razonables que se hablan el uno al otro?

―Bueno, yo te seguí para asegurarme de qué harías precisamente eso ―admitió.

― Esto, esto es lo que hacen las parejas C-O-M-U-N-I-C-A-R-S-E. Memoriza esa palabra, Sinclair. Practícala.

―Considérame castigado. ―Aunque, No parecía que estuviera terriblemente arrepentido―. Volviendo al tema de tu hermana.…

―No sé qué hacer. ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué matar está mal? Por supuesto que está mal, todo el mundo lo sabe. Ella lo sabe también. El problema es, que eso nos convierte en los mayores hipócritas del mundo. Por no mencionar, que no es como si hubiera matado a una niña exploradora. Le hizo al mundo un favor. ¿Entonces que le digo?

―Que la estás vigilando ―dijo tranquilamente―. Que todos la estamos vigilando.

―Creo que esta vez elegiré la táctica de "Estaremos ahí para ti".

― Cualquiera de las dos. Ven aquí, cariño, siéntate. ―Masajeó mis hombros, y me senté en la cama―. Tuviste una semana difícil, ¿no?

―Es mi nueva peor semana de mi vida ―gimoteé

―Bueno, en honor a nuestra nueva política de "contárnoslo todo" tengo noticias para ti.

Suspiré y apoyé la frente sobre su hombro.

―¿Y ahora quien se ha muerto?

―El Star Tribune ha publicado tu columna "_Querida Serena_".

―¿Qué? ―sacudí la cabeza―. Sólo se han publicado, ¿qué? ¿Dos boletines? ¡Y creía que eso era imposible! ¡Que alguien se fijara en el boletín!

―Al parecer alguien lo hizo. Zirconia ha tomado el asunto en sus manos. Rodarán cabezas, puedo asegurártelo. Es posible que literalmente. Sospechamos que ya sea un empleado del Tribune que es vampiro, o un empresario humano se introdujo en el sistema informático y se la entregó a un reportero.

―¿Entonces qué… qué es lo que va a pasar?

―Afortunadamente, parece ser que la reacción fue que no algo a tomar en serio. El editor cree que es una broma, a los lectores parece gustarle, y los lectores vampiros mantienen la boca cerrada.

―¿Así que sólo unas pocas personas en la ciudad saben que es una carta real dirigida a vampiros reales?

―Sí. Y como la discreción de Zirconia está en juego, está moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar al responsable. Me imagino que en poco tiempo obtendremos respuestas.

―Bueno… supongo que las cosas podrían haber salido peor.

―Están por ponerse así, te lo aseguro.

Gemí y me dejé caer en la cama.

―Todo este fiasco de decirnos-absolutamente-todo, ahora me estás castigando por ello, ¿no?

―Querida, sabes que vivo para obedecer hasta tu más pequeño capricho. Cuando antes quería protegerte de los problemas de gobernar una nación, ahora veo que era meramente mi forma torpe de controlarte. Bueno, ¡esos días quedaron atrás! ―declaró, sobre mis gemidos de horror

―Donde en el pasado sentí que la discreción era la mejor parte del valor…

―Oh, ahora sólo te estás inventando esa mierda para joderme.

―… ahora todo debe ser revelado, constantemente.

―Mira, me doy cuenta de que no me ocultas cosas por ser cruel. Sencillamente no puedes evitarlo.

―Ah, pero a partir de ahora, lograré evitarlo.

―Entiendo que creas que resolverme los problemas me demuestra tu valor.

Inhaló fuerte.

―Yo no iría tan lejos.

―No puedes evitarlo, estás enamorrrraaaaddo.

―Termina con eso. Te iba a decir, que Andrew ha trascripto casi entero el primer borrador de tu pequeño contándolo-todo.

―Yo creía que iba a ser, como, un artículo.

―Se está convirtiendo en un libro, querida. Trescientas páginas en el último conteo.

―¿Oh, él te contó eso?

―Es posible que le pidiera a Beru que se introdujera en su agenda electrónica ―admitió

―¡Genial! Bueno eso no es nada nuevo, ¿verdad?

―Dadas las consecuencias de que el Tribune se hiciera con tu columna…

―¿Qué consecuencias? Creía que todo el mundo había coincidido en que era una broma.

―… cogí a Andrew a solas y le convencí de que nunca había escrito el libro, de que nunca se le había ocurrido la idea, de que nunca había tenido interés en la historia de tu vida.

―Oh, Jesús.

―Luego la borré.

― Oh, Sinclair, oh, señor ―Me puse las manos sobre los ojos―. Esto va a ser malo.

―Puedes proseguir ―dijo― con los gritos.

Traté de mantener la calma. Lo había hecho por amor.

Equivocado, extraño amor, pero amor. Está tratando de protegerme. De una manera extraña y equivocada.

―Bien, Darien, eso estuvo mal. Bastante mal. Y pienso, después de lo que andrew hizo por nosotros, pienso que debes deshacer tu conjuro.

―Pero me tome todo ese trabajo ―me explicó pacientemente, como si yo no entendiera lo que había hecho― para asegurarme de que se olvidaría de todo.

―¡Y ahora quiero que le hagas recordar! Mira, entre otras cosas, suspenderá en su clase. ¿Realmente quieres que ande por aquí abatido porque se sacó un Suspenso en bio o cómo demonios sea que se llame? Y segundo, yo estuve de acuerdo en que hiciera esto. Así que al haberte entrometido y haberlo deshecho, me haces quedar mal. Muy, muy mal.

Me miró durante todo un largo minuto.

―Admito ―dijo al fin― que no lo había considerado en esos términos. Tu autoridad no debe ser socavada. Ni siquiera por mí.

Especialmente por ti, pero ese era un tema para otro momento.

― Así que ¿lo desharás?

―Lo intentaré ―dijo–. Y con este espíritu de sinceridad total, debo decirte que no estoy seguro de que funcione. Nunca antes he tratado de deshacer un conjuro, como tú lo llamas.

―¿Qué, en toda tu vida nunca has cometido un error?

Sonrió.

―No, pero nunca nadie me había pedido que diera marcha atrás y tratara de rectificar mis errores. Nunca nadie se atrevió.

―Probablemente por eso tienes ese problema de actitud.

―Probablemente ―estuvo de acuerdo, y me arrastró a sus brazos

Me meneé hasta que estuve con una pierna a cada lado de él.

―No sé tú, pero yo no he comido en días.

―Has estado ocupada ―dijo y luego gimió cuando encontré su cremallera y tiré–. Debo decir, que no creí que disfrutaría de esta regla de total sinceridad que instauraste… Ah… no dejes de hacer eso…

―No eres gracioso ―dije.

―Considéralo una orden de tu rey.

―Estoy histérica de la risa aquí.

Me meneé hacia abajo, y mientras lo hacía tire de sus pantalones, y lo despojé de los calcetines. Frenética, tiré de sus boxers negros hasta que se convirtieron en pequeños jirones de algodón, tomé su miembro en mi mano, lo saqué de mi camino, y le mordí directamente en la arteria femoral.

Sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello y se cerraron en puños, casi tan fuerte como para que doliera, pero no mucho. Era tan bueno en eso. En llegar hasta el límite pero sin traspasarlo. Traté de no pensar en toda la práctica que debía haber tenido para lograr ser tan bueno.

Su sangre fresca, salada casi desbordó mi boca, y por primera vez en días, no estuve morbosamente sedienta. En cambio bebí de él y sentí su pene pulsar en mi mano, sentí que se entregaba, le sentí indefenso, literalmente indefenso en mi mano mientras se derramaba por toda la sábana, al entregarme el control.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo

Y la peor semana de mi vida fue enmendada.

―Mira, ni siquiera tienes que ir a la floristería, ¿vale? Tengo un libro lleno de imágenes para que veas.

―Querida, confío en tu impecable gusto. Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que elijas será la apropiada para tan… adorable ocasión.

―¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Crees que tengo el gusto en el culo!

―Estoy seguro ―dijo Sinclair, con la cara totalmente en blanco― de que nunca he utilizado esa frase.

Beru, que entraba en la cocina a buscar Dios-sabe-qué, se dio la vuelta abruptamente.

―¡Alto ahí! ―grité― Tengo un hueso que pelar contigo también.

―¿Cómo puedo servirte, mi Reina? ―preguntó, toda inocencia. Cuando quería, podía parecer una niña de dieciséis años.

―¿Qué te parece no metiéndote dentro de los ordenadores de mis amigos y ayudando a Sinclair a comerse trescientas hojas? ¿Qué te parece eso?

Beru miró a Sinclair, que repentinamente había redescubierto las cotizaciones del Wall Street Journal. No habría ayuda por ahí.

―Mira, sé que eres el hombre del rey… er, es una forma de hablar… Y que te sientes como si no pudieras decirle que no, pero…

―No es eso.

―¿Qué?

―No es exactamente eso ―se corrigió―. Si puedo ser franca, Majestad, no creo que su pequeño proyecto de clase fuera del todo apropiado. Usted tiene enemigos, lo sabe.

―No me digas. ―Los mire a los dos, los no muertos Frick y Frack.

―Me refiero a enemigos Humanos. ¿Por qué facilitarles las cosas? Hay una diferencia entre deshonestidad y discreción.

Oh, como si alguno de ellos lo supiera.

―Mira, sólo deja las cosas de mi amigo en paz, ¿vale? Ya hablé con Sinclair del tema, y va a deshacer el asunto ese de "tú tienes muuuuuucho sueeeeeeeño"

―¿En serio?

―Lo haré ―dijo Sinclair al periódico

―El Amor ―dijo Beru, boquiabierta―. Realmente es una cosa increíble de observar.

―Shush, Beru.

―Mi Rey. ―Forzando una sonrisa, agarró el correo y se fue.

―En lo que a ti respecta. Ni siquiera tienes que escoger las flores que te gusten, ¿vale? Sólo elige las que detestas absolutamente, las que no puedes ni ver, y me aseguraré de que en el gran día, esas no se encuentren cerca de ti.

―Querida ―dijo, pasando una página― Directamente, no tengo grandes e intensos sentimientos acerca de las flores.

―¡Pero te criaste en una granja! Debes tener algunas preferencias.

―Querida, tengo pene. Ergo no tengo preferencias.

―¿Cuando vais tú y tu pene a seguir el programa? ―preguntó Rei, entrando por la puerta por la que acababa de salir Beru―. Sólo haz lo que te dice, y todo terminará mucho más rápidamente. Para todos nosotros.

―Buena forma de hacerlo sonar entretenido, Rei.

―No es entretenido, Sere. Para nadie excepto para ti.

Tomó una silla y se sentó. Darien estaba mirándola con cierto interés.

―Al fin ―dijo―. Alguien lo dice en voz alta.

―Darien, ha estado planeando esta boda desde que estaba en séptimo grado. Lo juro por Dios. Solía traer la revista Brides a la sala de estudio, y me mostraba el vestido, el esmoquin, la tarta, las flores. Incluso tenía escogido el nombre de sus hijos. Todavía lo hace.

―Hey, hey ―protesté―. No he mirado un ejemplar de Brides en años. Un año. Seis meses. Mira volvamos al tema, ¿está bien? ¿Sinclair? ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido, incluso tratándose de ti.

―No, no estoy bien. ―Se las arregló para sonreír. Había parecido algo así como aterrorizado mientras Rei exponía las cosas―. Te das cuenta, después de esta… boda... también serás Sinclair.

Oh… Dios… Mío… Hasta ahora me las había arreglado para mantener ese enorme problema fuera de mi cabeza. Había sido fácil, con mi radar ocupado con fantasmas y policías y asesinos en serie. Pero ahora, había regreeeeesado, amenazante en mi cabeza como una enorme flor muerta. Por un segundo me quedé totalmente horrorizada. Luego me recobré.

―No, no lo seré. Conservaré mi nombre.

―No, no lo harás.

―¡Como el infierno que si!

―Uh... Oh ―murmuró Rei

―Si yo tengo que pasar por este esperpento de evento, lo menos que puedes malditamente hacer es ser la Señora Serenity Chiba Sinclair.

―¿Qué significa esperpento? ―pregunté suspicaz.

―Feliz ―dijo Rei.

―Ah. Vale. Mira, Sinclair, me doy cuenta, de que teniendo un millón de años, no puedas evitar ser un anticuado asqueroso cerdo chauvinista. Pero sencillamente en este caso tendrás que superarlo, porque por si no lo has notado, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, y las mujeres no tienen que sumergir sus identidades bajo las de sus esposos.

―La verdadera razón para casarse ―comenzó Sinclair―, es… ―se interrumpió e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Rei se dio vuelta y miró también. No podía entender a que venía tanta conmoción; era mina. A pesar de los recientes acontecimientos, era bienvenida en nuestro hogar.

Abrió fácilmente las puertas de la cocina y entró.

―¿Holaaaaa? ¿Puedo entrar?

Rei la miraba fijamente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Luego me di cuenta. Era sábado por la noche. Mina siempre iba a misa la noche de los sábados. Decía que eso la mantenía alejada de problemas, además podía dormir hasta tarde al día siguiente.

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó una silla.

―Oh, ya sabes. Sólo… no tenía ganas de ir esta noche.

Estaba tratando de no mirarla fijamente, sin conseguirlo.

―Por primera vez en tu vida. ¡Tus padres van a matarme! Van a pensar que soy una mala influencia.

―Lo eres ―dijo Rei.

―Ey, vamos no es para tanto. Tal vez vaya mañana.

―Discúlpanos por mirarte así ―dijo Sinclair―. Es sólo que eres tan… devota. Fue una sorpresa, verte aquí cuando normalmente estas… en otro lado.

―No es para tanto ―repitió, y esta vez todos escuchamos la nota de advertencia en su voz.

Providencialmente, George el Demonio, eligió ese momento para entrar en la cocina. Supongo que estábamos celebrando una fiesta y se habían olvidado de decírmelo.

―¿Qué está haciendo él aquí arriba? ―preguntó Rei―. Y pensar que casi no entro a buscar un vaso de leche. Mira todo lo que me habría perdido.

―No sé ―dije, mirándolo fijamente.

George arrastraba la mitad de la manta que había estado tejiendo, se subió a un taburete de cocina, se bebió todo mi té... la primera vez que manifestaba interés en otra cosa que no fuera sangre…lo escupió en el suelo con disgusto, y empezó nuevamente a tejer.

Mina se aclaró la garganta.

―Yo, ah, quiero aprovechar esta ocasión, Señor George, para disculparme… por lo que le hice la otra noche. Estaba buscando pelea porque estaba muy enojada con alguien más, y esa es un pobre excusa. De hecho, no es de ninguna forma una excusa. Así que otra vez, me disculpo. Lo siento mucho, mucho. Y mis disculpas también a ti Serena y a ti Sinclair, por poner las manos sobre uno de vuestros súbditos.

Respondí a eso con un encogimiento de hombros y un murmullo.

―Bueno ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Pero Sinclair, indudablemente acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, lo sorteó con un comentario real.

―No pienses más en ello, mina, querida. Sabemos que tus acciones normalmente son irreprochables.

Si Normalmente.

―Parece mejor después de que le alimenté ―sugirió Mina.

Contuve el impulso de darme un golpe en la frente. ¡Claro que estaba mejor, idiota! Se ponía mejor después de beber mi sangre… sangre real. ¿Cuánto mejor le sentaría la sangre perteneciente a la línea sanguínea del Diablo? Probablemente ahora podría hasta calcular mis impuestos.

―Eso es lo que le traje la semana pasada ―dijo Rei, mirando la manta color lavanda que era casi tan grande como mi cama―. Debe de estar por terminársele. Correré a la mercería a comprarle un poco más.

―Roja, por favor ―dijo George el Demonio.

Pandemonium. Caos. Pero sin importar con qué le tentáramos, ni cuanto le engatusáramos, ni cuantas veces Sinclair se lo ordenara, o cuantas veces yo le rogara, no volvió a decir ni una palabra más.

―¿Es esta la tercera cita? ¿O la cuarta?

―Perra entrometida, ―se rió Rei. Por vigésima vez comprobó sus aretes de diamantes.

―Si ―le aseguré―. Todavía están ahí. ―Había ahorrado para comprarle el colgante a juego en Tiffany; en ese mismo momento la clásica caja azul estaba envuelta en el estante decorado con volantes y festones de la sala.

Ok, Sinclair me había ayudado. No es que estuviera imbuido del espíritu navideño. Pero le gustaba la idea de hacer a Rei un regalo extravagante. Sería la primera vez que le regaláramos algo a alguien entre los dos.

―Pareces un apetecible árbol de navidad.

―Lo que quiere decir que mi culo se ve gordo en este vestido verde.

―No, no. Solamente que te ves muy espíritu-de-la-estación.

―¿Ya decidiste lo que le vas a regalar a Sinclair?

―Sí. Retiré la petición que le había hecho para que revertiera su conjuro sobre Andrew.

―Así que ahora Andrew… ―Rei pensó en ello― no recordará que escribió un libro acerca de ti.

―Así es. Quiero decir, es horrible hacerle algo así, pero esta vez sencillamente no puedo pensar en mí misma. Hay un montón de vampiros que cuentan conmigo para que cuide de ellos… finalmente me di cuenta de ello cuando salvé a George del ataque de Mina. Bueno, unos días después de que salvé a George. Aunque ellos no sepan que estoy cuidándolos, se supone que lo debo hacer. Así que… no hay cabida para ningún libro sobre mi vida.

―Bueno, si eso es lo significa para ti ser reina, entonces, como eres la reina, supongo que eso es todo.

―Sí, eso es todo. Quiero decir, difícilmente podría casarme con Sinclair y proteger a los vampiros y no ser la reina. Incluso para mí, eso es bastante estúpido.

―Estúpido es una palabra dura ―dijo ausentemente, esponjando sus pestañas con máscara.

―¿No debe entregar Andrew su bio después de las vacaciones navideñas?

―Sí. ―Me reí malvadamente―. Sinclair la está haciendo por él. Y será mejor que tampoco le pase esto a Beru. Una historia sobre la vida y la época de Grover Cleveland. Aparentemente Sinclair lo conocía. ―Me reí más fuerte―. ¡El castigo perfecto!

―¿Ya hablaste con Mina?

―No. ―dejé de reír―. No sé qué decirle sin parecer una imbécil. Supongo… Supongo que tenemos la esperanza de que haya sido un desliz. Es decir, fíjate en quién es su madre. Está destinada a tener un temperamento explosivo. Y no es como si el tipo no se lo mereciera

―¿Es ese el argumento principal? ¿Se lo merecía?

―No ―dije casi bruscamente― Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No veo a Seiya llorando por ello.

―Probablemente le den el ascenso de su vida ―admitió―. Y eso es lo que estamos celebrando. El grupo de trabajo está por disolverse. Seiya volverá a su vida habitual. El Asesino del Camino de Entrada es historia. Y la familia Scoman va a tener una excelente Navidad.

―Asumiendo que la Señora Scoman alguna vez deje de tener pesadillas.

―¿Tu pequeña fantasma te contó eso? Qué fisgona.

―¡Escuché eso! ―dijo Cathie, y entonces apareció otra vez, probablemente llegaba de dar la lata (no es que pudieran oírla) a los tipos que armaban el árbol. Íbamos retrasados este año, y por deferencia a Sinclair y Beru, Rei, Taiki, y yo no nos habíamos unido a la ceremonia de colocar los adornos en el árbol. El mero hecho de dejar que Rei comprara uno y lo hiciera enviar a la casa ya había provocado una pelea lo suficientemente grande.

Demás está decir, que esos dos estarían evitando completamente toda el ala este de la casa hasta después de fin de año.

―Obviamente, si hubiera tenido que elegir entre su vida y las pesadillas, es una elección fácil. Aún así, desearía que hubiéramos podido evitarle toda la experiencia

―Vamos. La salvaste. Y el tipo malo obtuvo su merecido. ¡Y te vas a casar! Probablemente.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, estoy bastante segura. Y yo finalmente voy a tener sexo.

―Es un milagro de navidad ―dije con burlona alegría―. Con demonios y vampiros y asesinos en serie muertos.

―Se ha convertido en algo tan comercial ―convino ella retocando su lápiz de labios―. ¿Más tarde quieres escabullirte abajo y poner una cruz en el árbol?

―No, será mejor que no lo haga... Pobrecitos, ya han sufrido bastantes escalofríos.

―Venga ya, esa es una frase que nunca pensé que iría asociada con vampiros mal encarados.

―Con cualquier clase de vampiro. Trabajaremos en ello para el año que viene. Si van a quedarse fuera del cuarto de todos modos, ¿por qué no podemos poner una cruz en el árbol?

Se echó a reír y tiró un chal negro de cachemira sobre sus huesudos hombros.

―Buen punto. Ahora, en una escala del uno al diez, con el uno siendo un culito de rata, y el diez Halle Berry…

―Nueve punto seis. Definitivamente.

―Que mentirosa eres, mi niña.

Me besó, dejando una marca naranja en mi mejilla, y flotó hacia fuera en una nube de Chanel.

Y yo con mi bufanda, y Ma con su cap….

Eso desafortunadamente, era todo lo que me sabía. Mi madre podía recitar de memoria la cosa entera, todos los veinte versos o la cantidad que fueran. Rei, Taiki, Andrew y yo íbamos a ir a su casa mañana por la noche para la cena de Nochebuena. Ella me lo diría entonces.

Cerré la puerta de mi… nuestra… habitación tras de mí y vi a Sinclair hecho un miserable guiñapo en mitad de la cama.

―Está aquí ahora, ¿verdad? ―preguntó–. Puedo sentirlo. Drenándome la fuerza.

―¡Oh, Jesús, te comportas como un bebé! Solo es un árbol de navidad. No un artefacto nuclear.

Se estremeció.

―Tú dices tomate, yo digo tou―mah―tee.

―¡Ni siquiera es tan grande! ―Sostuve mi mano al nivel de mi cintura―. Es sólo de este tamaño. Tuvimos que devolver la mayor parte de las decoraciones nuevamente al ático.

―Lo desmontarán pasado mañana, ¿verdad?

―¡Acabamos de adornarlo! Oh, mientras pienso en ello, supongo que no querrás ir a la cena de tu-ya-sabes-que que da mañana mi madre.

Hizo una mueca, como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable.

―Tu madre es una mujer encantadora en todos los aspectos, y normalmente estaría encantado.

―Gracias, pero no, gracias ¿eh?

―No voy a salir de esta casa hasta el veintiséis.

―Sois algo asombros. Te lo juro.

―Tú nunca lo entenderás, lo cual es alucinante y atemorizante a la vez.

―Uh... huh. Probablemente tienes tanto miedo que serás incapaz de conseguir una erección, ¿verdad?

Enarcó una ceja hacia mí.

―No tanto.

― Gracias por no deshipnotizar a Andrew, ―dije soñolienta, mucho más tarde.

Su pecho retumbó bajo mi mejilla cuando se echó a reír.

―Lo que me recuerda, que mi trabajo sobre el Presidente Cleveland está casi terminado.

―¡Ja! Te lo mereces. Gracias.

―Hay un pequeño problema.

―¿Con el trabajo?

―No. Me temo que por otra cosa.

―No existen los problemas pequeños, guapo. Dispara.

―Beru y yo buscamos por todas partes, borramos todo lo que pudimos. Pero al parecer Andrew hizo una copia del libro antes de que yo le alcanzara. Hizo algo con él. No estamos seguros de qué.

―¿Por qué odio el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación?

―Y si se lo pregunto, si realmente me meto en su mente para preguntarle, podría poner en peligro…

―Las huellas que ya dejaste allí ―dije con tristeza―. ¿Crees que ya se lo pasó a su profesor?

―Yo… espero que sí. Porque si no, un extenso manuscrito sobre nuestras vidas ha desaparecido. Y si se retoma tu columna, alguien podría verla y…

―Bueno… Es probable que aparezca. Lo estaba haciendo para clase; no es como si tuviera un motivo siniestro o algo así. ¿Verdad? ¿Sinclair? ¿Verdad?

―Probablemente ―Que era lo más cerca que Mr. Buzzkill estaría nunca de admitir que probablemente nada saldría de ello.

―Sin embargo tiene un título pegadizo ―dijo al tiempo que ambos sentíamos que el sol empezaba a salir en esta mañana de Nochebuena―. "Ni muerta ni casada".

―El título apesta ―dije, y entonces llegó el amanecer, y todo se oscureció y yo partí hacia donde sea que van los vampiros cuando no están haciendo compras navideñas.

**Espero que les haya gustado este libro, y a ver si sigo subiendo los que siguen para no dejarlos con la intriga.**


End file.
